Kitty revised
by yume no yami
Summary: Reposted not completely revising chapters. Milliardo is Treize's slave, and a nekojin. He falls in love with another slave, and tries to live with his nekoself 6x13 13x3 6x3 6x13x3 M rated for chapter 3. HIATUS, for now...
1. Kitty 1 revised

Ohaayo! I'm back! For some reason FFN kicked me of the site… here's one of my stories again. I'm going to revise it. Not much will change, I'll only add a few more lines, and cut some things out, but if you've read it before, it may be wise to read it again. I'm going to update one chapter a week I think, and 'cause I was in my eleventh chapter when FFN kicked me off, the ones who read it from the start have to wait until I continue. Sorry for that!  
Now, on with my story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Chapter 1

'Line up!' ordered the slave-driver.  
Ten slaves, of both genders about eighteen/nineteen years old, lined up.  
'Now behave you scum! The man who's coming will pay a lot for a decent slave, understood!'  
'Yes Master.' Answered nine of the ten. The slave-driver walked to the slave at the end of the line.  
'I didn't hear you…' he said annoyed  
The teen still didn't answer. The man slapped him in the face and pulled his head up with his hear.  
'Well!'  
'Understood…master…' he said softly, fighting his tears.  
'Better. And now behave! All of you!' said the man. He left for a few seconds and returned with a young man, about  
twenty-five years old, by his side.  
'These are the ten best and most beautiful ones here at the moment your excellency.' The slave-driver told him. He gave every detail of every slave to the man next to him.  
The blond teen at the end of the line didn't pay attention…That was, until he got slapped in his face. He held his hand on his lightly bruised cheek and gave the slave-driver a death-glare.  
'This one is a bit different…'  
'I see…he has cats ears.' Said the man.  
'That's not what I meant sir.' Replied the slave-driver.  
'What else is different then? Hasn't he been broken yet?' asked the brunette.  
'No, that's not it. He was broken when he was twelve, but since he turned sixteen he started to rebel.'  
'I see…How old are you?' asked the man to the slave.  
'Eighteen sir.' Answered the blond turning his face to avoid the man's eyes, doing as he was trained.  
The man made the slave look at him.  
'Eighteen eh?' He looked straight in the teens eyes. He saw hate, but also disgrace and fear.  
'Undress.' The man ordered but the teen didn't.  
'I don't like to repeat myself.' Warned the man.  
Meanwhile the teen saw the slave-driver 'playing' with a stun-gun. Knowing the effect of a stun-gun perfectly well, he began  
to undress.  
The man smiled when he saw a tail wrapped around the teens waist.  
'A Neko-jin…interesting. Turn around and unwrap your tail.' The man already assumed he was a Neko-jin, but only ears didn't give a conclusion. He also could've been an Inu-jin.  
The teen did as he was told. First the man gently shove away the teens lower back length blond hair.  
'Hmm. No electronic chip?' he asked to the man beside him.  
'We haven't had time to implant one, but if you want to we can arrange it within the week.'  
'That won't be necessary. Without the chip it'll be more fun…' said the man moving his hand to the slave's tail. He gently  
stroked the tail, giving the blond shivers.  
'Don't touch my tail!' the blond said turning around, wrapping his tail around his waist again. 'I'm sorry your excellency, this is what I meant when I said that he started to rebel. I could train him a bit longer…'  
'That won't be necessary. I'll teach him my way…' the man said coldly.  
The blond shivered again. Although he didn't like the punishments here, at least he knew what could be coming to him if he  
did something wrong.  
'Redress.' The man ordered. 'What's your name?' he added.  
'Milliardo, sir.'  
'Well then Milliardo, from now on you'll only obey me.'  
'As you desire, master.' He said after he had finished redressing.

The slave-driver chained Milliardos wrists, and lead both him and his new master to his office. The slave-driver was going  
through the paperwork when a cell phone rang.  
'Excuse me.' Said the man who had bought Milliardo. He answered the call. 'Treize Kushrenada…hello Nathan…what is it?…o…yes…yes…that's good to hear…no, I'll arrange it, thanks…bye then…'  
_  
THE Treize Kushrenada! No Way!_

'No…no…NO!' Milliardo screamed. 'You can't sell me to him! I'd rather be sold to the devil himself!'  
'Milliardo, Milliardo… You don't have a choice…' said the slave-driver approaching him.  
A split second later the blond felt an enormous pain in his tail and he collapsed on hands and knees. The slave-driver had used the stun-gun to silence him.  
'Now, without further interruptions…If you could sign, here, here and here he is all yours.'  
'Was the stun-gun really necessary?' asked the brunette concerned while signing the papers.  
'That's the only way to show him that he isn't superior to us and that he can't command us anything.'  
'I see…anyway, it was fine doing business with you.' He said shaking hands.  
He walked over to his new slave who was struggling to stay conscious. He took him in his arms and left the building. Treize helped his slave in the limo and gave the driver a sign he could leave.

Milliardo was lying on the backseat, only half awake. Through his eyelashes he saw that Treize was crying. He moaned so Treize would have time to wipe away his tears.  
'Master? What's wrong?' asked the teen carefully. He slowly sat up.  
'Nathan, my butler, just called…my mother died a few hours ago.'  
'I'm so sorry for you Master.' Said the blond sincerely. He sat beside his Master. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I recall  
correctly you said: 'That's good to hear'.'  
'Yes, I did say that yes. My mother had been very ill the last time. Nathan told me she died with little pain.'  
Milliardo gently removed a tear with his tail. Treize smiled faintly.  
'Thanks. How's your tail?' asked Treize when he saw it was bruised.  
'It'll heal. It wasn't the first time.' Answered the blond indifferent.  
Treize gently stroked the blonds tail. Milliardo tensed and pulled his tail back.  
'I'm sorry Master…it's just…it's very sensitive…' apologised the teen.  
'Your body is mine to do with what I want, you know that, don't you?'  
'Yes, I know Master.' Said Milliardo soft.  
'Your Excellency, we will be arriving home in less than five minutes.' The driver suddenly said.  
'O.k. Thanks.' He said to the driver.

_Was the driver listening or was it just coincidence? Did he just change the subject on purpose?_ thought Milliardo.

'Hold out your hands.' Ordered Treize. Milliardo snapped back to reality and held his hands out. Treize unchained him.  
'And what would you do when I open the door and jump out of the car?' asked the teen rubbing his wrists.  
'You wouldn't. And besides, the doors can only be opened from the outside.'  
'I see…' was the only thing the blond said. He hadn't planned to escape…he wanted to know on what lever his Master was  
thinking.

Nathan was already waiting outside.  
'Your Excellency.' He said bowing slightly. 'Duke Dermail is waiting for you in the library.' He said.  
'Tell him I'll be with him in a few minutes.'  
Nathan nodded and left.  
'Duke Dermail?' asked Milliardo.  
'Yes, do you know him?'  
'O yeah, I know him alright. May I ask what he is doing here Master?'  
'He was good friends with my father and mother, and we're related. Far away, but still. How do you know him?' asked Treize while leading Milliardo upstairs.  
'He…he was my third master, two years ago.'  
'I see, don't worry. You're not going to see him…' said Treize when he heard in his slaves voice that he didn't want to meet the man. 'Well, this will be your room when I don't request you in mine, or when I'm on a business trip. You can use the bathroom at all times, it's two doors away from your room. We'll discuss the remaining things after dinner. Until that time I want you to take a bath or shower, and stay on your room.'  
'Yes Master.' said the blond indifferent.

Treize went downstairs and Milliardo made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door he immediately smelled the  
different kinds of shampoo and soap.  
'Wow, this bathroom is enormous…' said Milliardo looking around. The bathroom didn't have any windows, but was well  
lit. There were two huge baths, a shower, and still had room for two more baths. The whole room was decorated in a warm  
dark red colour. Milliardo checked the bottles of soap and shampoo.  
'Expensive…how rich is this guy… To have a bathroom this big, and the expensive stuff…'  
The blond decided to take a shower. When Milliardo was drying himself someone knocked on the door.  
'Just a second.' He said quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. 'I'm ready, the door is unlocked.' He called. One thing  
he had learned from the start was that he mustn't never lock the door. He wasn't the one to have privacy. He was a slave  
after all.  
Nathan came in and said: 'His Excellency wishes you to take these clothes on.'  
'Thank you sir. If you could lay them over there, they won't get wet.'  
Nathan nodded, laid the clothes down, and left.  
_  
Well, let's see what I have to wear…_

All clothes were white. White loose pants, white top and a white jacket. Even the shoes were white.  
'Good thing I don't hate wearing white.' The blond said a bit sarcastic.  
He took the clothes on. He had some difficulties with the pants. The waistband was to high for his tail to be comfortably wrapped around his waist. He could make a little hole but he decided not to do it, not knowing how Treize would react. He started brushing his hair and went to his room. It took the teen 30 minutes before all tangles were out. Meanwhile his hair had dried already. He threw the brush on a table and examined the room.  
'Nothing special…bed…desk…books…closet… And a beautiful view outside…' he said dreamy. He opened the balcony doors.  
'Wow, beautiful.' Milliardos tail swayed from left to right and back again, showing he liked it.  
'You like the view that much?' asked someone behind the teen.  
Milliardo quickly turned. 'Master?'  
'I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to know how you were doing.'  
'I'm fine…Has Duke Dermail left?'  
'Yes he has.' Said Treize coming out on the balcony as well. He leaned on the railing and watched his land.  
'Do the clothes fit?' he asked  
'Yeah, perfectly. Do you fashion white Master?'  
'Sometimes.' Said the brunette smiling. 'Depends on my mood. And I thought white would soot you perfectly well.' He  
added.  
'By the way, about the clothes Master.' Said Milliardo on an asking tone.  
'Yes? You don't like white?'  
'No, that's not it…it's my tail…The waistband is a bit to high and I didn't know if I could make a little hole…' said Milliardo a bit unsure.  
'Of course you can. Just keep in mind that your tail can't be visible all the time, so spare a few pants.' Said the man smiling. 'C'mon. Dinner should be ready by now…' he added while going inside again. The teen followed quietly.

Nathan had just finished setting the table when Treize and Milliardo entered the dining room.  
The blond waited for permission to sit down. Meanwhile he was astonished by the amount of food on the table.  
'Master? Isn't it a bit to much?'  
Treize smiled. 'Maybe…please, sit down. I want you to take a bit of everything so you can decide what you like and not.'  
He said while Milliardo sat down.  
'A bit of everything? I don't think I can eat that much…'  
'Don't worry about that.' Said Treize kindly and started telling his slave what was what.  
'All of it is new to me…What do you recommend Master?'  
'Everything.' He joked. 'I assume, 'cause you're a Neko-jin, you like fish?'  
'Yeah! I love fish.' Answered Milliardo excited.  
'Then I think you should try this first, and after that…'

In the end the blond had had a bit of everything and he liked it all.  
'And?' asked Treize who had eaten only little himself.  
'I can't choose. It's all delicious Master.'  
Treize smiled. 'I'm glad you liked it…So, what rules are you used to?'  
'About everything I guess…Why do you ask Master?'  
'Just curious. You'll probably find that I am a very strict person, but if you follow the rules, you won't have it bad. I'll be  
very, very strict the first time, but in time I will become more tolerant, if you behave properly. But you'll find it out when the time comes. First of all, you are not allowed to leave the estate.'  
'May I go outside Master?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'Yes you may, but stay nearby.. By the way, let's go outside now, its warm enough to spend a little time outside before it gets dark.'

Treize and Milliardo went outside and took a 'little' walk through the enormous gardens. Treize told his slave the rest of the rules. When he was finished the sun was already setting.  
'Let's go back before it gets dark. Although I know the way back, I don't want to get lost.'  
'We won't.' assured Milliardo. 'I can see when there is little to no light.'  
'You can? I should have known that. Cats can see in the dark as well….By the way, except for your tail, ears and eyes, what is more cat about you?' asked Treize interested.  
'My teeth, and I can grow sharp, pointy nails in less than a second, and my hearing is more than normal human…And every full moon I transform.'  
'Transform? In what?'  
'Well, that's hard to say…sometimes I turn in a white tiger, or a white lion, but the last four times I turned into a white panther.'  
'Amazing…and when you're transformed, do you have control over yourself?' asked Treize interested.  
'Yes, I have. I can even talk…and it's just for one night, so that shouldn't cause any troubles.'  
'That's good to hear.' Said the brunette smiling

Treize and Milliardo went inside. Meanwhile Milliardo tried to suppress a yawn  
'Tired?' asked Treize nicely.  
'Only a little.' Said the teen yawning again.  
'And you call that a little? Let's get you into bed…' said Treize while taking the tired boy in his arms.  
'You don't have to…' yawn… 'carry me…Mast…' and Milliardo fell asleep in his Masters arms.  
Treize brought him up to his own room and tucked him in bed.  
'Sleep tight kitty.' He said kissing Milliardos forehead and left.

The next morning Milliardo woke up because of the sun shining in his face. He stretched himself on the cat way and turned  
on his other side.  
'Hey sleepyhead, I didn't open the curtains for you to go asleep again.' Teased Treize.  
'Master?' said the still half sleeping teen, turning to him. 'What time is it?' he asked yawning.  
'Seven thirty. I will be away till dinner, you'll be staying here. Don't cause any troubles understood? If you need anything,  
ask Nathan. He'll be around.'  
'Okay…where are you going Master?' asked Milliardo sitting up.  
'My mothers funeral. By the way, I forgot to say yesterday that you can stay on your room at night for the next three weeks.'  
'Why? I mean…normally I only get a week…'  
'I want you to feel at home first.' Said Treize patting his slave.  
Milliardo closed his eyes and purred. 'Thanks Master.'  
'You're welcome.' He said and left.

_Why is he so nice to me? He killed loads of innocent people in the war…I don't understand him… (1)_

Milliardo got out of bed and washed up. He dressed himself and tied his hair in a pony tail. When he was going downstairs  
Nathan was going to his room to get him.

'Good morning Milliardo. Breakfast is ready.' He said nice.  
'Good morning, sir. Thank you.'  
'Just call me Nathan.' The butler said smiling.  
'Okay Nathan. What's for breakfast?' asked the teen walking downstairs together with the butler.  
When they were at the end of the stairs they saw Duke Dermail coming in.  
'Dermail…' growled Milliardo softly  
'Duke Dermail! What a surprise to see you.' Nathan said. 'I thought your were also going to Mrs. Kushrenadas funeral…'  
he said approaching Dermail.  
'I am. Treize and I planned to go together.'  
'You did? He hasn't told me that.' Nathan said.  
'Is he still around?' asked Dermail inpatient.  
'Master Treize left five minutes ago, sir.' Said Milliardo boldly, continuing going downstairs.  
'Good day to you too Milliardo.' Said Dermail annoyed. 'Do you like it here Milliardo? I must warn you…Treize'll need you  
every night.'  
'Every night with Master Treize is far better than once a week with you…sir.'  
'Milliardo!' warned Nathan. 'Go to the dining room.'  
'Yes sir.' Said the blond very annoyed, but he left.  
'I'm sorry Duke, he's just……….'

Milliardo went to the dining room and started with breakfast.  
'If his excellency had been home just then you would have been in serious troubles.' Said Nathan while entering the dining  
room.  
'But Master Treize wasn't here.' Stated Milliardo.  
'No, he wasn't. But I have to report this, and it won't stay unpunished, that's for sure.'  
'I don't like Dermail, ok!'  
'That doesn't matter. No matter who it is, you must treat him/her with respect.'  
'I know' snapped Milliardo standing from his chair. 'I hate Dermail from he deepest part of my heart, and he knows it! He's  
just playing with me!' yelled the blond.  
'Pleasure-slaves are meant to be played with.' Answered Nathan cruelly.  
Milliardo walked away from the table and went to his room.  
Milliardo stayed on his room for the rest of the day. He didn't even bother to go downstairs for lunch nor dinner.

After dinner Treize came up to the teens room. Milliardo was standing on the balcony, staring outside. He had heard Treize  
come in but he didn't react.  
'Why?' asked Treize simply.  
'Why what?' the blond asked.  
Treize slapped his slave in his face, making him loose his balance for a few seconds.  
'Why what Master?' corrected Milliardo immediately, holding one hand on his cheek. 'Why did I 'offend' Dermail?' added  
the teen sarcastic.  
'No.'  
'Why I yelled at Nathan?'  
'No.'  
'Then what is it! Master.'  
'Why do you hate Dermail so much?'  
'What?' asked Milliardo confused. He lowered his hand in surprise. 'I mean…I…' Milliardo hadn't really expected that  
question. 'I…that doesn't concern you Master.' He answered.  
Treize slapped him again.  
'What was that for! I addressed you properly Master.'  
'I asked a question and I want an answer.' He said firm, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
'I…I hate the way he treated me, talked to me…used me…I just hate him. Do I have to have a good reason to hate someone!'  
'There is more…' said Treize calm.  
'O? And how do you know!' snapped Milliardo  
Another slap.  
'I don't want to talk about it, okay?' said the teen very annoyed, quickly adding 'Master.'  
'Is it because you're a Neko?'  
'No.' lied Milliardo.  
Treize slapped him again. 'Address me properly, and don't lie to me! We'll talk about this later. As for your punishment…'

_Here it comes…What will it be?  
_  
'You're confined to the bedroom for three days. And with confined I mean really confined.'  
'Doesn't matter to me.' Said Milliardo bold. 'I'll just stay in bed for three days.'  
'You will be staying in bed for three days yes, but not your bed. You'll be staying in my room.' Said Treize. 'Starting from now.' He added pulling the teen inside.  
'But…'  
'No! You'll be staying in my room for three days.'  
'And what if I go to my room instead?'  
'You won't.' said Treize pushing the blond on bed. He connected a chain to Milliardos slave-collar. 'I'll let you go to the bathroom three times a day and Nathan will bring you something to eat.'  
'And what am I supposed to do in the time you're keeping me here, Master?' asked Milliardo sitting down, leaning against the headboard.  
'That doesn't concern me. Find a way to amuse yourself.' Said Treize angry and left.

When Treize went to bed at 22:30 Milliardo was still awake.  
'Still not sleeping?' asked Treize while unbuttoning his shirt.  
'I can't sleep.'  
'And why can't you sleep?'  
The teen didn't answer. He took out his pants and crawled beneath the blankets, at the very end of the bed.  
'You're afraid I'll take you right here right now, am I right?' asked Treize getting into bed as well.  
'Well, I won't.' said Treize after Milliardo had nodded.  
'I gave you three weeks, so three weeks I'll give you.'  
Milliardo turned to his master. 'But…the punishment…I thought…' he said confused.  
'Milliardo…I won't take you, yet. But you do have to get used to me touching you, and eventually more.'  
'I know master, but I…'Milliardo lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. 'I'm sorry Master.'  
'Apology excepted. Now try to get some sleep.' Said the brunette kind. He gently removed Milliardos long bangs and kissed his forehead.

The blond smiled faintly and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he noticed that Treize was crying again. Going against his standards, Milliardo cuddled against the older man. He pretended he was already asleep so Treize wouldn't know he did it on his own.  
Treize embraced his slave and cried himself asleep after half an hour. In the meantime Milliardo had already fallen asleep. Being held by Treize didn't feel as bad as he thought it would.

The next morning  
Milliardo woke up 'cause he felt someone touching his hair.  
'Good morning.' Yawned the teen. He snuggled closer to Treize instinctively, seeking the warmth. He closed his eyes and  
purred.  
'Good morning to you too kitty.' Said the older man hugging Milliardo, softly kissing the boys collarbone.  
Milliardos purr changed into a moan.  
'You're a sensitive kitty, aren't you?' asked Treize teasing. He gently rolled Milliardo over so he would face him. 'Or is it  
because you're not awake yet?' he added kissing Milliardo on his mouth.  
The teen opened his mouth for him and let his Master explore his mouth.  
'Both.' Answered Milliardo after Treize broke the kiss.  
Milliardo would kill himself if he could, for giving in so quickly, but his defence just after he woke up was always zero, and somehow he couldn't resist the man he thought he hated so much.  
'Master?'  
'Hmm…?' said Treize who was playing with one of Milliardos ears.  
'I need to go to the bathroom…'  
'O…of course… Just a second.' Said Treize. He sought the key and unchained the teen. 'Do I have to follow you or can I  
trust you?' he asked smiling.  
'That's for you to find out…Master…' answered the teen while making his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later.  
Treize had just taken his pants on when someone knocked.  
'Your Excellency, I have something of you.' Said Nathan.  
'Come in.' answered Treize.  
When Nathan came in the man smiled.  
'Where did you find that stray cat? If I remember right I already have one.' He teased.  
'Okay, okay, I get the point.' Said Milliardo. 'Could you let go of my tail now?'

(1) The war ended one year before this story sets place. Endless Waltz doesn't exist, I only took the characters.

TBC

Yay, my first chappy is back! Nothing really changed tho… anyway, for the ones who have reviewed the first time it was posted on FFN, thanks! For the ones who haven't yet, please?


	2. Kitty 2 revised

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous time:

_Treize had just taken his pants on when someone knocked.  
__'Your Excellency, I have something of you.' Said Nathan.  
_'_Come in.' answered Treize.  
__When Nathan came in the Arian smiled.  
_'_Where did you find that stray cat? If I remember right I already have one.' He teased.  
_'_Okay, okay, I get the point.' Said Milliardo. 'Could you let go of my tail now?'_

Chapter 2

'Okay, okay, I get the point.' Said Milliardo. 'Could you let go of my tail now?'  
'You can let go of him Nathan. He won't try anything stupid, will he?'  
Nathan let go of the blonds tail. 'By the way, breakfast is ready sir.' He said.  
'I'll be down in a few seconds. Could you bring Milliardos breakfast here?'  
'Of course your excellency.' Said Nathan and left.  
'Come here.' Ordered Treize  
The blond reluctantly obeyed.  
'Nathan was stronger than you thought, wasn't he?' asked Treize continuing taking his clothes on.  
'Much stronger than I expected yes.' Said Milliardo climbing in bed again.  
'You know…Nathan wasn't always my butler…' said Treize chaining his slave again. 'He was captured in the war. Though  
he didn't gave up without a fight. He has a black belt, so he gave me quite some trouble.'  
'He has a black belt? How did you win of him then Master?'  
'I'll ignore the fact that you don't think I'm strong enough to beat someone who's very good at karate, but I had a sword, he  
had nothing, and was exhausted. He had murdered half of my crew when I saw him for the first time. The duel didn't even last  
five minutes, he was too exhausted, but I must admit that if he hadn't fought before he fought me I would've lost.'  
'But I surrendered myself.' Said Nathan when he came in the bedroom. 'I was held captive during the rest of the war. When  
the war ended I got the offer to stay alive, as a servant, or die.'  
'I would've chosen death.' Said Milliardo bitterly.  
'Now, now, what a rash decision.' Said Treize 'Are you so eager to die?'  
'No, but everything is better than being someone's slave, someone's puppet.'  
'But there's one difference between you and Nathan.' Said Treize patting the blond on the head. 'Nathan isn't a slave. He's a  
servant, my butler.'  
'But mostly war captives are killed or turned into slaves, not servants, aren't they?' asked Milliardo confused  
'True.' Said Treize. 'But at that time I already had a slave.'  
'O…and where is he now?' asked the teen carefully, starting with his breakfast.  
'She.' Corrected Treize. 'I freed her not so long ago.'  
'Am I the only one here at the moment?' asked the teen.  
'Slave, no, bed-slave, yes.'  
'Shall I ask him to come over?' offered Nathan.  
'Only when he's not busy with something.' Answered Treize.

Milliardo continued with breakfast. Just when he was finished a boy with long brown hair covering one part of his face, came in.  
'You requested me Master?' he asked politely.  
'Yes, I want you to meet Milliardo. Milliardo, this is Trowa, Trowa, meet Milliardo. Trowa takes care of all the animals  
around the house.' Explained Treize to the blond.  
_  
He's cute…those eyes…they're beautiful…_dreamed Milliardo.

'When you want to take a ride on one of the horses, you can ask Trowa to help you.'  
'I can take a ride?' asked the blond surprised.  
His voice…is charming…and those ice blue eyes…he's very pretty…  
'Of course you can.' Said Treize smiling. 'I'll leave you two alone so you can talk. I have to go to the airport. I'll be away for  
the week. If you need help kitty, just ask Nathan or Trowa.' He said kissing the blonds forehead.  
'I will Master, bye.'  
'O, and Master?' asked the brunette  
Treize turned o his younger slave. 'Yes?'  
'Where have you left the key to the chains?' asked the brunette.  
'On the usual place. But there are still two days left for him.'  
'Don't worry. I won't free him to soon.' Said Trowa smiling. 'Just in case…'

'Any change you're going to help me?' asked Milliardo when Treize had left. He leaned against the headboard, looking at the  
boy in front of him.  
'Maybe.' Answered Trowa. He sat down next to Mil on the bed. 'May I?' he asked reaching his hand to the older teens ears.  
'Sure.' Sighed Milliardo. In time he got used to people touching his ears when they first saw him.  
Trowa gently touched the blonds ears. 'Just like real cats ears… Have you always been a neko-jin?' asked Trowa leaning against the headboard as well.  
Milliardo shook his head. 'Just a few years.'  
'I see…'  
The two boys were quiet for a while.  
'Master Treize…what kind of person is he?' asked Milliardo to break the silence.  
'He's a fine person to live with as long as you keep to the rules. He won't hurt you unnecessary, if that's what you're worried  
about.' Answered the brunette sincerely.  
'And…in bed?' asked the blond carefully.  
'That's not a question you should ask me.' Said Trowa kind. He looked over to Milliardo and said: 'Hey, don't worry. Just don't fight him. You're gonna have one sore butt if you do.'  
Milliardo smiled faintly. 'Thanks, I guess…How long have you been a slave?'  
'Almost five years. Master Treize caught me when I was twelve.'  
'Caught you? How?'  
'Well…'

Flashback

A.C. 191  
The Alliance had gained control a few years ago. Little Rebel groups had formed from the beginning, but there were two new,  
bigger groups. One of them was OZ. The other groups didn't have a name. It worked mostly in the underworld, and often succeeded to attack the Alliance. Both the Alliance and OZ were searching for that group. The Alliance wanted them to get rid of them, OZ wanted to make them their allies.  
Trowa was part of the 'unknown group' and although with the age of twelve, he was one of the most important persons in the  
U.G. He was very bright for a boy his age, he was very athletic and with his looks he could fool the enemy perfectly.  
There was only one enemy he couldn't fool.  
The U.G. had planned another assault. But this time the assault wasn't directed at the Alliance, but at OZ, to make clear to them that they didn't have the word 'cooperation' in their dictionary. The mission backfired. One of the U.G's was a traitor for OZ.  
'Triton! Come back! Abort! We have a traitor amongst us. I repeat, ABORT!' heard the boy in his ear microphone.  
'No way! I'm to close to the colonel to go. Over and out.' He made his way to Treize's office, managing to avoid guards or  
video cameras.  
'Triton! Abort! NOW! If you don't you'll be ki…….' The man who tried to contact Trowa was killed.  
Trowa was foolish enough to smash in Treize's office and start a fight.  
'Boys your age shouldn't be here.' Said Treize pointing his gun at the teenager.  
'And you shouldn't interfere with our battle with the Alliance!' the boy snapped. He approached Treize.  
'Surrender if you want to stay alive.' Warned Treize removing the safety of the gun.  
'I'll never surrender!'  
Treize shot, Trowa dodged.

_He's fast…this might get difficult…_ thought the colonel.

Trowa dodged all bullets until Treize ran out of them. Not thinking clearly Trowa approached Treize immediately with a knife  
ready in his hand. He didn't know that Treize held a sword behind his back. Treize cut Trowa in his upper arm so the boy let his knife fall on the ground. He held him on the ground with his sword on his throat.  
'Go ahead. Just kill me.'  
'You aren't one bit afraid to die, are you?'  
'If I was I wouldn't be here in the first place. Now get it over with.' He said closing his eyes.  
Treize kept his sword on the teens throat and cuffed his hands on his back.  
'It would be a waste killing you…'he said retrieving his sword. 'And don't try anything stupid.' He said pulling the boy on his knees. Trowa gave Treize a death-glare but didn't say a thing.

End Flashback

'Bummer.' Remarked Milliardo.  
'You bet…but that wasn't all…The first year I was just a prisoner, but after that year he took me here. He decided to make  
me his slave.'  
'But didn't Master Treize already have a slave back then?'  
'A few months after he 'degraded' me he bought her…Anyway, my first two years of being his slave were awful…'  
'What did you have to do then?'  
'Keep him company.'  
'But I thought you didn't…you said I shouldn't ask you…' said the blond confused.  
'That's because I fought him. I fought every single second. It hurt, yes.' He said immediately when he saw the concerned look on the oldest teens face. 'But in the end I somehow persuaded him to let me become 'just a slave.' But that was after long talks and…sessions.'  
'Pore you…How's your 'relationship' with him now then?' asked Milliardo interested.  
'Good I guess. He treats me well, doesn't force me into anything. And I just treat him as a slave should treat his master, with respect and loyalty.'  
'I don't think I'll ever treat any of my masters like that.' Said Milliardo stubborn and a bit annoyed. He lay down on his back.  
'Not all people are bad Milliardo. Give Master Treize a chance. You'll change your mind in the end. Trust me.'  
'Easier said than done. You know what I don't understand?' he added after a few seconds of silence.  
'Hit me.'  
'You were born as a free person and yet you gave in to Treize…' said Milliardo turning on his stomach, chin resting in his hands, tail swaying from left to right. 'I was born as a slave, so technically I don't know how it is to be free, but even so, I never give in.'  
'Are your experiences with your previous masters that bad then?' asked Trowa stroking the blonds tail.  
Milliardo purred. 'Sorry, what did you say?' he asked  
'If your experiences were that bad…'  
'No!' said the older teen immediately. 'I don't want to talk about it.' He quickly added.  
'Sure, that's fine with me.' Said Trowa smiling, taking the blond on his lap. The blond stiffened but relaxed immediately.  
'Trowa?'  
'Yes?'  
'Now often…Master Treize?'  
'I don't know exactly. I share my bed with him about once a month, but I'm different than you are…'  
'I thought you didn't want to go to bed with him?' asked the neko confused.  
'It's the least I can do to thank him for changing me more a servant than a slave. You probably don't want to hear it, but Master Treize is good. If you don't fight him you will enjoy it, I'm sure.'  
Milliardo hmphed and closed his eyes, but still remained resting on Trowa's lap. They sat on the bed until dinner. They hardly spoke, the only thing that could be heard were Milliardo's purrs. Trowa had found a spot on the blonds stomach that was very sensitive, and he kept stroking that place.

Nathan came to call Trowa.  
'Dinner is ready Trowa.' He said.  
'Could you bring it op here together with Milliardos?' asked the brunette.  
'Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes.'  
'You don't have to stay with me you know…' said the blond looking Trowa in his eyes.  
'I know. But eating alone isn't any fun.' He said smiling. He brushed his fingers through Milliardos hair, making him purr,  
again.  
A few minutes later Nathan brought dinner.  
The two boys ate in silence.  
'How long did Master Treize give you?' asked the youngest of the two all of a sudden.  
'You mean at night?'  
The brunette nodded.  
'Three weeks, why do you ask?'

_Three weeks! He gave me three days, and she got a week…I wonder…did he give three weeks because…_

'Hello! Earth to Trowa!' remarked Milliardo.  
'Huh? What? Sorry, what did you say?' asked Trowa innocently.  
'Never mind.' Said the blond smiling.  
After a short time of silence Trowa said: 'I'd better be going. The horses still need to be fed.'  
'Now already? Can't you stay a little longer?' said Milliardo with huge shiny eyes.  
The brunette smiled. 'I've been here since this morning and the horses really should be fed.'  
'Will you come back? It's boring all alone.'  
'That's part of the punishment, but sure, if you want to. I'll be back in an hour or so.'  
' 'key, thanks Trowa.'  
'No prob.' He said and left the room.

_Why am I so attracted to him? I can't fall in love with him…He's Master Treize his pleasure slave…he's the only one who should…I have to try to get him out of my head…_

_JUST GREAT! Just two days here and I've fallen in love with another slave! No doubt he'll sell me if he finds out….but I can't just go and ignorer my feelings that easily_

About an hour later Trowa returned.  
He found Milliardo half asleep. He softly closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He was covering the blond  
with a sheet when he saw that Milliardos hand had changed into paws.  
'He's transforming?' He gently woke the blond up.  
Milliardo yawned. 'Hey, you're back…' he said rubbing his eyes, immediately seeing paws.  
'What! I shouldn't be transforming…what date is it?'  
'August 13th…'  
'The thirteenth? I thought it was the third…Great…a well…I can't stop the transformation…'  
'Is it normal that your hands change first?' asked the youngest concerned.  
'Yeah…it won't take long until I'm fully transformed… and seeing my paws it'll be a white panther again…'  
'Do I have to help with something?'  
'No, that won't be necessary, thanks for offering anyway.' Said Milliardo. Suddenly his eyes changed and the rest of his body  
started to change as well…After less than fifteen seconds a white panther laid on the bed.  
'Wow…you're beautiful.' Said Trowa stroking Milliardo.  
'Thanks.'  
'You can talk? Amazing!' said Trowa excited. 'How often do you transform?' asked Trowa admiring the with panther lying  
on the bed.  
'Every full moon…and sometimes on free will…'  
'Cool… Just a sec, I'll be right back.' Said the brunette suddenly and left.  
'Hey!…a…whatever…'Milliardo rested his head on his paws and waited for Trowa to return.  
After a few minutes of waiting the panther got bored and started chewing the chains.  
'Don't bite the chains!' said Trowa when he came in.  
Milliardo was startled. 'But Trowa, I'm bored…'  
'I know. That's why I called Master Treize and asked if I could free you.'  
'You did what?' asked the blond surprised.  
'Master Treize gave me permission to free you, so you can spend the night as panther on your way.' He said searching for the  
key in the nightstand.  
'Wow, thanks…How can I repay you?'  
'You don't have to.' Said the youngest unchaining him.  
Milliardo jumped of the bed.  
'You sure? What about I'll take you outside with me? Normally I prefer to be alone, but I think you'll find it awesome.'  
'I'd love to! But won't I be spoiling your night?'  
'No, not at all. I really don't mind.'  
'O.k. then. I'll come with you.'  
'Jump on my back then.'  
'What!'  
'Don't worry. I can handle your weight. It'll go faster when you're on my back.'  
'Uh…okay…' Trowa carefully sat on Milliardo.  
'Where should I hold you?' he asked unsure.  
'Just grab something. But NOT my ears! Just grab some skin or my collar or something like that. And don't worry, you won't  
hurt me.'  
'If you say so…'

Milliardo first slowly walked in the direction of the door, making sure Trowa wouldn't fall off. When Trowa had find his balance the blond quickened.  
He practically jumped down the stairs and almost bumped into Nathan.  
'Trowa? What on earth?…'  
'Don't worry Nathan. Milliardo transformed. We're going outside!' he yelled back at Nathan while Milliardo made his way  
outside.  
'You tow can't go outside when it's dark!' warned Nathan but the boys hadn't heard it.

T.B.C.

_If you want to see a drawing of Milliardo in his panther form, just go to: _

http / ww w.freewebs.c om/gundam-base/fanfics.h tm

(take out the spaces)

Again, nothing much really changed, I just took out dozen of spelling mistakes -.- doesn't mean that there aren't other spelling and grammar mistakes... srry for that!


	3. Kitty 3 revised

Okay, change in plan. I'm going to post all chapters i once had posted, and i'll repost the revised ones when they're finished. This chapter is already revised, the rest isn't yet. I'll make sure you know which chapters are already changed and wich are not.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Warning: End of thechapter is MAJOR Lemon. If you don't want to read, skip it until you see **End lemon** Story is M-rated just for this chapter.

Previous time:  
'_Where should I hold you?' he asked unsure.  
_'_Just grab something. But NOT my ears! Just grab some skin of my collar of something like that. And don't worry,  
you won't hurt me.'  
_'_If you say so…'  
__Milliardo first slowly walked in the direction of the door, making sure Trowa wouldn't fall off. When Trowa had find  
his balance the blond quickened.  
__He practically jumped down the stairs and almost bumped into Nathan.  
_'_Trowa? What on earth?…'  
_'Don't worry Nathan. Milliardo transformed. We're going outside!' he yelled back at Nathan while Milliardo made his way  
outside.  
'_You tow can't go outside when it's dark!' warned Nathan but the boys hadn't heard it._

Chapter 3

'Do you know a place near water around here?' asked Milliardo while slowing his pace a bit.  
'There should be water around here somewhere…' started Trowa.  
'Never mind, I hear water running nearby…'  
After a few seconds they reached a natural pool with a small waterfall, surrounded by forest and grass.  
'There are a few torches stored here somewhere. I'll go search for them.' Offered the brunette.  
'Sure…' Milliardo drank some water from the pool and watched himself in the reflection of the water.

_A perfect transformation…only the collar shouldn't be around a panthers neck…_

'I found some torches. Hey, what are you doing?''Nothing, just looking at my reflection.' Said Milliardo turning to Trowa, who had just lit the last torch.  
'Do you always go outside when you're transformed?' asked the youngest kneeling next to the blond, patting him on the head.  
'Yeah…Bit cats shouldn't be inside a house…I'll go wreck stuff…'  
'What do you do when you're outside then?'  
'Play.' Said Milliardo jumping up, pushing Trowa on the ground. He rested with his front paws on Trowa's chest.  
'Hey! Get off of me!'  
'Give me one good reason.' Said Milliardo teasing, tail swaying from left to right.  
'You're heavy.' Teased the brunette back. He pushed Mil back.  
'I am NOT!'

The boys played around for an hour or two and finally took a rest.  
'Man, I'm bushed…' sighed Trowa sitting down next to the fire.  
'Tired already?' teased Mil laying his head on the brunettes shoulder. Trowa patted the blonds head. 'Aren't you tired then?'  
'A bit…when I'm transformed I have tons of energy.' Said Mil laying close to Trowa, head resting on his lap.  
The boys just sat there a long time, staring up at the sky, not saying a word.  
'Trowa?'  
'Hmm…'  
'What animals are around here?' asked Milliardo wanting to know more about the place he was staying.  
'All sorts of…Horses of course, some 'stray' cats and dogs, many kinds of birds, in the wild and in the house…'  
'Birds?'  
'Yeah. And DON'T eat them!'  
'I won't! I just don't like their constant blabbing.'  
'Blabbing?'  
'Yeah, I can understand what they say…sometimes I wish I couldn't.' he added sighing.  
'Anyway, Master Treize has some cattle to, but not near the house. He's got some sheep and cows…and now a beautiful  
white panther' he said patting Mil on his nose.  
The blond purred.

Somewhere during the night the youngest of the two had fallen asleep, using Mil as a pillow.  
Trowa woke up late in the morning.  
'Hi sleepy.' Said Milliardo staring at the boy still lying half on him.  
'Hi……question. Why are you still a panther? I thought it was only for the night…' yawned Trowa walking to the pool,  
splashing some water in his face.  
'That's right. I haven't changed back because I didn't want to. Over time I regained more and more control over when and  
how long I can transform.'  
'O? How long are you planning to stay like this then?'  
'Just before lunch.' Joked Milliardo. 'No, when I return on my room I'll change myself back…' he said walking in the pool,  
not going far, just enough for his legs to get wet.  
'Why wait until then?' asked Trowa removing the torches.  
'I won't be wearing any clothes after I've turned back.'  
'O, I see, let's go back to the mansion then.' said Trowa smiling.

When they returned Nathan was already, no, still waiting for them.  
'Where have you two been? I was worried sick about you boys.'  
'Don't worry 'bout us. Master Treize gave us permission to go out.' Said Trowa.  
'Even so, you could've explained it to me…'  
'I'm sorry. Next time we'll tell you.' Said the brunette nicely. 'I'll go check on the horses. You'll manage by yourself, won't  
you Milliardo?' he added stroking the panther and left.  
'Do you need help?' asked Nathan to Milliardo  
'No thanks.' Said Mil shaking his head. 'I'll manage.' He added and went to his room.

He changed back into his human form and dressed.

_I wonder…did Trowa ask for me to be 'freed' for just last night? I'd better go ask him… _

The blond first brushed his hair and braided it. Then he searched for the stables, which wasn't so hard to find. He only had to follow the scent of the horses or Trowa.  
'Trowa? Are you here?' he yelled when he didn't see the brunette.  
'In here.' He heard.  
The blond went to the place he had heard Trowa. When he came in Trowa had just climbed on a black stallion.  
'Hey. Wanna join me on a ride?' asked Trowa.  
'Maybe…did you ask the Master if I could be freed just for last night?'  
'Eh…not exactly in those words…I asked if I could free you, that's all.'  
'So I can safely assume that he won't get angry.'  
'Of course! He isn't that difficult. So, are you gonna ride with me?' asked Trowa excited.  
'Sure.'

Meanwhile in the Mansion.  
Treize called Nathan to ask how everything was going.  
'Your excellency. Aren't you to busy to call?'  
'Not at the moment.' Said the man smiling. 'How are things going there? Any problems with Milliardo? Is he getting along  
with Trowa?'  
'They seem to be best friends. By the way, did you really give permission for Milliardo to go outside together with Trowa? I  
was worried sick.'  
'You were? I'm sorry for that. I gave Trowa permission to free Milliardo yes. How did the transformation go?'  
'I don't know about the transformation itself, but I do know that everything went fine. They stayed outside all night, and they weren't wounded when they came back, so I assume everything was o.k.'  
'That's good to hear. I've got to go now. I'll call in a few days, when I know when I'll be returning. Take care.'  
'I will, thank you your excellency.'

An hour or so later Nathan called the boys for lunch. They ate their lunch on the veranda, enjoying the nice weather.  
'Trowa?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Do you know when Master Treize will be returning?'  
Trowa shook his head. 'Maybe Nathan knows, but most of the time Master Treize himself doesn't even know when he'll be returning.'

The week passed pretty fast.  
Milliardo spend a lot time around Trowa, falling in love with him more and more everyday. So did the youngest of the two, but he was more unsure about it. Although he know Treize well, he didn't know how Treize would react if he were to find out. No matter how 'good' his relationship with Treize was now, he still was his slave.

One evening Milliardo couldn't sleep. He was on his own room. Treize still hadn't returned, and even if he was home, the three weeks weren't over yet.

Damn nightmares! 

Milliardo turned on his other side and fell in a restless sleep.

'**No! Stay away from me! Don't touch me! Master please, help me, save me from them.' Pleaded the blond. His master just watched how his little slave tried to escape six full-grown men, armed with stun-guns and sedatives.  
'Master, please!'**

'**Milliardo, don't you understand? I can do with you what I want, and I gave these men orders to make you something which only a dozen over the whole world and colonies are.'**

'**Master? I don't understand. What do you mean?'  
'How could you understand, you're only a slave…But I'll explain it to you in a few words. I gave them orders to make you a neko-jin.'**

'**A what! Never!' Suddenly Milliardo felt a little sting in his upper arm. One of the six men had given him a shot with a fast spreading drug. **

'**No! Please! D…o…n't…' he said and fainted.**

**LEMON WARNING: don't read further if you don't want to read (crappy) lemon. Skip to the next chapter.**

Milliardo woke up, bathing in sweat.  
Shit! I know it's exactly tow years ago, but why am I still having nightmares about it? It turned out pretty good…  
Suddenly Trowa burst into Milliardos room.  
'Milliardo! Are you ok? I heard you scream…'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. That's all…'  
'You don't sound as if you're fine.' Said the brunette concerned, closing the door behind him, sitting on Milliardo's bed. 'Where were you dreaming about?' he asked taking the blond on his lap.  
'I…I don't remember.'  
'Yes you do. Is it that bad that you don't want to talk about it?'  
The blond nodded and cuddled against Trowa. Suddenly Milliardo burst out in tears.  
'Shh…it's o.k.…don't hold back…' said the brunette comforting, hugging the blond.  
The tears slowly turned into soft sobs and eventually the tears stopped.  
'You okay now?' asked Trowa, gently brushing away Milliardo's bangs from his face.  
'Yeah…' sniff. 'I think so…thanks Trowa.'  
'You're welcome.'  
They just sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes.  
'Trowa?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Could you…'  
'Could I what?'  
'I…uh…Trowa…I…I want you…to take me…'  
'Milliardo? I…'  
'Please Trowa. I want the first time here to be…I want to be sure I won't hate the first time…and since Master Treize hasn't returned he can't forbid or stop us…please Trowa…I like you…a lot…and if I wasn't a slave I would've said "I love you",  
but I can't…'  
'Me too…I mean…the part "I love you"…' said Trowa kissing Milliardo on his forehead. 'But Milliardo…are you sure? I  
mean…'  
Milliardo didn't answer. Instead he kissed Trowa. Trowa was a little startled but answered with his own kiss. When they  
broke their kiss for some air the brunette said: 'I don't know if we should be doing this…Master Treize…'  
'Isn't here Trowa…Please…This might me our only time together…Please, I want my first time here with you. I really love  
you…please…'  
'I love you two Mil, but I can't betray Master Treize.' Said Trowa backing from Milliardo.  
'He'll never find out if we don't tell him…please Trowa…Just this once…'  
'I…' Trowa looked the blond in the eyes.  
Never look him in the eyes again…they're hypnotising me!  
'Just this once.' He said smiling. 'I can't deny you anything.' He added pushing Milliardo flat on the bed, kissing him.  
'Thanks Trowa.' Said the blond smiling, pulling the younger closer to him. He let Trowa have the lead, surrendering his body  
to him.  
Trowa kissed Milliardo's neck, going to his shoulders…  
'Damn clothes…' he said taking out Milliardo's pyjama shirt. He continued his kisses and slowly went lower, until his lips  
found the blonds nipples.  
'Are you as sensitive here as every other spot on your body?' teased Trowa gently brushing the blonds right nipple with his  
finger. Milliardo let out a deep moan.  
'Please…don't stop…' he begged, closing his eyes.  
'Don't worry, I won't…' Trowa kissed Milliardo's right nipple, caressing the other nipple with his hand. A flood of moans  
came out of Milliardo's mouth. Meanwhile Trowa felt Milliardo harden beneath him. He smiled.  
'You're quick.' He teased, kissing his stomach, and going lower. He took out Milliardo's pants.  
'Please Trowa…I can't stand it much longer…' pleaded the blond when he felt Trowa's breath on his erection.  
'Patients love…patients…' he said taking the tip of Milliardos member in his mouth.  
A very loud moan escaped Milliardos mouth. 'Gods! Trowa!' he moaned, feeling he had to come soon. 'I…I have to…' He couldn't finish his sentence, for Trowa had started kissing his nipples, and in the meantime gently rubbing Milliardo's member, making the blond release.  
Milliardo panted…  
'My God…you're good…' he said out of breath.  
'I know.' Said Trowa smiling. 'But I'm not ready yet…' he added. He took out his own pants and searched for a bottle of  
lube in the nightstand.  
'There's no turning back after this. Are you really sure?' asked Trowa looking Milliardo in his eyes.  
'Don't stop now. I want it. Really. I love you Trowa.'  
'Love you to.' He said coating his finger with lube. Trowa wanted to say "spread your legs" but Milliardo already did.  
Milliardo smiled. 'I know what to do…I've been a slave my whole life…if I didn't know it now, I wouldn't have lived.' He joked.  
The brunette smiled. He gently entered one finger, feeling Milliardo tense, but relax immediately, moaning out loud. A second and a third finger quickly followed, preparing the blond as best as he could. After that he coated his own member with lube and gave Milliardo one more change to stop.  
'Are you absolutely sure?'  
'Yes, if I'm not now, I'll never be.' Said the blond lying in a bit more comfortable position.  
Trowa slowly shove himself in Milliardo, now moaning himself.  
'Gods. You're one hell of a tight boy…' he said when he was completely in the boy beneath him.  
'That's one of the reasons they pay so much for me…' said Milliardo softly, not able to talk out loud.  
Trowa waited for Milliardo feel a bit more comfortable and started moving in and out.

Meanwhile a certain brunette had come home, and was making his way to Milliardo's bedroom, seeing how he was already asleep. When he neared the bedroom door he heard moans coming from inside.  
'Trowa…gods…I…'

_So…they think they can have sex just like that…_

Treize opened the door and saw his both slaves on the bed, making love.  
'Huhum…' he coughed.  
Trowa paralysed. Milliardo closed his eyes. –Shit…-  
'M…Master Treize?' asked Trowa carefully, turning his head slowly.  
'No, I'm the queen of England…' he said annoyed closing the door behind him, walking to the bed.  
'So you two thought you could get away with this?'  
'We…I…' Trowa said, trying to talk himself out of it. 'I…We didn't know you would be returning so quickly…I…' He slowly began moving himself out of Milliardo.  
'No. Stay put.' He said to Trowa. He got on the bed and looked at Milliardo.  
'Master?' asked Trowa confused.  
'Don't move!' he said, while brushing way Milliardo's bangs. 'Who started this Milliardo?'  
Milliardo didn't say anything, and avoided Treize's eyes.  
'Look at me! Who started this?'  
'…I did Master Treize.' Confessed the teen quietly.  
'I see… I though you knew better Trowa…' he said turning to the younger one again.  
'I'm sorry Master, but…'  
'I don't need excuses…'  
'May I…this position…it's not very comfortable Master…'  
'Not yet…' said Treize. He stood up and asked: 'You don't mind if I join, do you?'  
'Master? I mean, no, not at all…' said Trowa confused.

_How does he want to join? thought Trowa_

Join? I still have the 1.5 weeks he gave me…does he want to..?

Treize undressed and climbed on the bed, behind Trowa.  
The youngest waited for Treize's orders before he did anything. 'Master?' he asked when he felt his masters finger enter his body. Trowa moaned when a second finger was added and had to keep himself from releasing that very moment. 'Master…I need to…'  
'Not yet…' said Treize. He positioned himself behind Trowa and slowly entered the boy.  
'Holy shit…' panted Trowa. The sensation of being in someone and being taken by another was almost to much.  
'Now you can move again…' said Treize whispering in Trowa's ear.  
It wasn't easy for them to find the good rhythm, but after a few seconds they found it. It didn't took Trowa long to come. It was just too much. He released in Milliardo, meanwhile making Treize come as well, when his muscles tightened around Treize.  
Trowa collapsed on Milliardo.  
'Oof…Trowa…You're heavy…' complained the blond.  
'Sorry…I'm just…' he said slowly moving his body off from Milliardo's.  
Suddenly Milliardo groaned.  
'Shit…' he said looking at his still erected manhood.  
'I could fix it.' Said Trowa… 'But I'm just to tired…' he said kissing the blonds cheek.  
'Don't worry about it.' Said Milliardo stroking Trowa's cheek with his tail. Suddenly he felt something wet touch his manhood. He moaned.  
'Master…'  
'You don't think I'll let you like this the whole night, do you?'  
'No Master, but…'  
'You still have 1.5 week, I know… I won't take you kitty, I won't…' he said aiming his focus on the boys erection.  
'Gods…' moaned Milliardo when Treize took him in his mouth. With Treize caressing his manhood with his tongue en meanwhile a tired Trowa playing with his nipples made him come, and his tail went numb, and fell on the bed, seeming lifeless.  
He panted heavily.

**End Lemon**

'Thanks…you both…' he said while his tail regained more control again.  
Trowa smiled… 'Your tail is cute…' he said smirking.

TBC

Please review! Don't flame! I know, I'm bad in writing lemon.


	4. Kitty 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm so NOT good at writing lemon, but I just had to put it in my story. If you have suggestions, please, review.

Previous chapter:

_'Thanks…you both…' said Mil while his tail regained more control again.  
Trowa smiled… 'Your tail is cute…' he said smirking._

Chapter 4 Revised

Treize lay in between Trowa and Milliardo, playing with the blonds tail. Trowa was peacefully sleeping, resting his head on Treize's chest. Milliardo also lay close to Treize, but he had his back turned to his master.  
'Is something wrong kitty?' asked Treize suddenly.  
'No Master…why would there be..?'  
'Because you've never let me touch your tail like this…you've dropped your guard…why?'  
'I'm to tired…' answered the blond. It wasn't a complete lie.  
'Then try to get some sleep.' Said Treize nicely.  
'I can't…'  
'Why not?' asked the brunette, turning Milliardo on his other side so he would face him.  
'Something is bothering me…' said the blond looking his Master in his eyes, not waiting for permission to explain what. 'Aren't you mad  
at us…at me?' he asked carefully.  
Treize smiled. 'I figured you would ask it…There's no real point in being angry. If you two like each other that much I can't stop you…'  
'But…' said Milliardo confused. 'I…I'm…a slave…we both are…Master…you can…'  
'I know.' Said Treize. 'But I'm not that type of person. As for your punishments, I could sell you…'  
Immediately Milliardos ears hung down.  
'But I won't be making anyone of us happy…I could punish you in very different ways, but I won't be making anyone of us happy…Do you understand it Mil? I do not punish my slaves for little unimportant things.'  
'Is…betraying you a little thing then Master?' asked Milliardo a bit sarcastic  
'Betraying? You like Trowa…and there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you would've asked permission I would've granted it…if it makes you feel comfortable, keeps you from running away, and do as I tell you, it's good enough for me.' Said Treize reassuring. He patted the blond on his head.  
'Thanks Master.' Said Milliardo cuddling against him and immediately he fell asleep.

'Master.' Said Trowa suddenly, a few seconds after he was sure that Milliardo was really sleeping.  
'Oh, you were awake the whole time?' asked Treize surprised.  
'Not the whole time…I woke up when you said: you two like each other, bla bla bla. But Master…May I speak my mind?'  
'Go ahead.'  
'Why are you giving him so much freedom? Is it because he is a neko-jin? You gave him the first three weeks off, you gave me three days  
and you gave her a week. And today…you were in the complete right to punish us both…'  
'Sounds like you're a bit jealous…'  
'I'm not! It's just…' defended Trowa immediately.  
'Shh…don't wake him…I gave him a bit more freedom because he's a neko-jin yes. Neko's are known for their rebellious way of life…they're unpredictable, and when mad or driven in a corner, literally or not, might make them so angry that they'll transform. And when they transform because of rage or fear they don't have control over their body. And I don't want a life size lion in front of me, who doesn't know what he's doing. And since he's only a neko-jin for a few years his body is still adapting itself everyday. The more we angry him, or make him scared, will change his body for ever.'  
'How do you know that much about Neko's Master? It's not like information like that can be found on the internet…'  
'Why do you think I was away for more than a week? Business yes, but that was only three days.'  
'I see… By the way, is it really ok? I mean, don't you mind Milliardo and me…?'  
'Not at all. I've never seen you so happy before…but you both have to keep in mind that you are mine. If I say you have to do something, or rather don't do something, you have to listen.'  
'I know Master. I don't mind anymore. I'm glad you're my Master, and not someone else…Like Duke Dermail.' He said emphasizing on "Dermail" as if he were a fatal disease.  
Treize smiled. 'Where did that come from? I know you never liked him, but you've never said it out loud…'  
'Dermail is…I think…the cause of Milliardo's nightmares. I thinks Dermail was the one who made Mil a neko.'  
'How do you know? Shit, I mean…I shouldn't have said that.' He said hitting himself for his head.  
'You knew?' asked Trowa a bit shocked. 'Why do you act against Milliardo that you don't know?'  
'Well. Technically I didn't knew…but I knew it…I knew Dermail had made neko-jin that survived, but I didn't know it was Milliardo…I knew that after he told me that Dermail was his owner two years ago…That was the time he had made a neko-jin.'  
'Does Milliardo know that you know?' asked Trowa with a bit concern in his voice.  
'No, not from me. I don't want to force him to that subject, he has to start it himself. But that's not something you should worry about. Just try to get some sleep, you look tired.' Said Treize kissing the brunette and covering the three of them with a blanket.

The next morning Milliardo woke up cuddled against. Trowa.

'Wha…what happened?'  
The blond thought back at what had happened the night before.

_Right…master Treize came back…then why isn't he here?_

Milliardo moved to get out of bed but suddenly Trowa held his arm.  
'Hmm…don't go…he's getting breakfast…' he said still half asleep, not even opening his eyes.  
'Uh…okay…' said Milliardo lying down again, cuddling closer to the boy next to him.  
Only a few minutes later Treize entered the bedroom carrying a plate.  
'Ah, you woke up. How do you feel?' he asked Milliardo while placing the plate on the end of the bed.  
'I'm fine. Thanks.' Said Milliardo yawning, sitting up. Trowa did the same.  
'Looks delicious!' remarked the youngest one immediately.  
Treize smiled. 'Ivy said the pancakes were made with her special ingredients, and most of the time she makes something she made up, it's delicious.' He said handing two smaller plates to the boys.  
'Who's Ivy?' asked Milliardo tasting a little of the pancakes. 'Ow! It's really good!' he said, ears rising, tail swaying behind him.  
'Ivy's the cook around here.' Said Trowa. 'And Kim and Beth clean up. I take care of the animals, and Nathan takes care of the rest.'  
'Of course there are more people around here, but they hardly get in the house. We have a gardener, two mechanics, a personal doctor and much more.' Added Treize. 'So you won't have to do any chores around the house. Just do what you want to do.'  
'Really? Thanks Master!'  
'You're welcome.' He said smiling

The next few months Milliardo really started to 'settle in.' His bond with Trowa kept growing. Treize hadn't given Milliardo chores at day so he had almost the whole day to do what he wanted. Most of the time he spend around Trowa, but sometimes he chose to be alone. He often transformed and went to the place where he and Trowa had gone with his first transformation, mostly just lying on a branch in the tree, watching the nature around him.  
Treize was strict on Milliardo, but he accepted a lot. Milliardo could transform on free will when he wanted, but he had to ask permission first, which was most of the time granted. In fact, Milliardo had to ask permission for almost everything, but all of it would (probably) be granted.  
Milliardo didn't really mind. Sure it was sometimes annoying to ask permission for everything, but it was better than not being allowed to do what you want to do.  
At night Milliardo did as he was told. He didn't hate Treize. He even started to like the man, in some sort of way. As Trowa once said to him, Treize was good, gentle, passionate…And most of the times he even liked it. The times he didn't want to were after he had transformed. He had mostly spend his day thinking ,and always ended up with him being a slave of a man who murdered thousands of innocent people. Treize soon noticed when Milliardo didn't want to, and actually fought him, so he left him alone those days.  
Trowa on the other hand tried to talk with him when he had his 'moods.'  
He tried to convince Milliardo that Treize wasn't a bad person at all. Sure he had murdered and let people murder in his name, but  
without him the war wouldn't have ended.  
Even though Milliardo started to feel like he was at home, his nightmares stayed. They didn't appear every night anymore, but at least once or twice a week. He hadn't talked about it with Treize nor Trowa. They didn't have to know the horrors he went through.

Mid-December

It was snowing outside and Milliardo, transformed into his white panther form, was impatiently walking by every door and window of the library.  
'Why can't I go outside?' he asked for the millionth time.  
'I don't want you to get sick.' Answered Treize while writing invitations for the Christmas/New year party.  
'I'm a panther! Where do you think my fur is for?…Master…'  
'We've discussed this before. No stays no.'  
'But Trowa is outside…' complained Milliardo  
'He's dressed for the weather.'  
Milliardo sighed. 'But I'm a panther now…'  
'No Milliardo. End of discussion.'  
Milliardo gave in and walked to the fireplace. He lay down in front of it.  
'Playing the sweet, little, nice cat won't work either.' Said Treize after a minute. He signed  
the last invitation and walked over to Milliardo.  
'I wasn't trying to be Master, honest. I know when to stop.' Said the blond when Treize sat next to him on the ground.  
The man patted Mil on his head. Milliardo rested his head on Treize's lap.  
'I still wanna go outside.' He said after a few minutes of silence.  
'No. You're staying inside today.'  
'Okay… I give up…what were you signing Master?' asked Milliardo to change the subject.  
'Invitations.'  
'For what?'  
'The Christmas party at Duke Dermail's house, and the New years party here.'  
'I didn't know you were gonna give a party…'  
'I haven't told you.' Said the brunette smiling.  
'Do I have to come along with you Master?'  
'You won't be accompanying me to Dermail, don't worry about that. But he'll be here with the new years party, and you have to be present then. But I think you can avoid him.'  
'I hope so…why are you related to him? I swore never to see him again after he sold me…a well, it can't be helped… I do have to watch out then that I accidentally won't transform and accidentally attack Dermail.' Teased Milliardo.  
Treize laughed. 'I wouldn't want to miss it…but I think it would be wise for you to not attract to much attention. Which isn't going to be easy seeing your appearance. I think a lot would want to 'see' you from nearby.'  
'I'm used to it. When Dermail gave parties he always let everyone touch me when they came in the house. I didn't like it, but I couldn't do anything else…You won't show me around like that, will you Master?'  
'Of course not. I don't want you to have an awful evening. I want you to enjoy it. Don't worry.'  
'Will Trowa be there?'  
'Not the whole time. First he has to take care of all the horses, and at the end he has to prepare them again, but in-between he can come. But I think it would be wise not to show the guests that you are in a relationship with him. So no hugging, kissing, etc.'  
'I don't know if I can restrain myself if I see Trowa.' He teased, licking Treize in his face.  
'Hey!'  
'What? What did I do?' asked Milliardo sheepishly.  
Treize sighed. 'Nothing.'

A few minutes of silence later Nathan entered the library to tell Treize that Duke Dermail had dropped by.  
'Tell him he can come here.'  
Nathan bowed slightly and left.  
'I'll go to my room.' Said Milliardo and stood up.  
'Wait. Stay. I want to know Dermails reaction.' Said Treize making Milliardo sit.  
'But…' The blond couldn't finish his sentence because Dermail already came in.  
When he saw Treize sitting on the ground next to Mil in panther form he was astonished, a bit shocked.  
'Treize, dear cousin, do you know in how a dangerous situation you're in at the moment?'  
'Dangerous? O, you mean Milliardo? He wouldn't hurt a fly.' Said Treize standing up.  
'I wouldn't be so sure about that if e were you.' Said Dermail walking to Treize's desk.  
'But you're not me cousin, and by the way, I have him chained to the desk.'  
_  
Chained? When did he do that?_ though Mil when he suddenly noticed a chain connected form his collar to the desk.

'Well, anyway, you didn't come here to check on me and Milliardo, did you?' he asked nicely..  
'No I didn't. I was wondering if you had finished the invitations. I'd like to spread them a.s.a.p., 'cause a lot have to come from far.'  
'I finished just an hour ago. Second drawer from above on your right.'  
'I see them, Thanks Treize.' He said picking the invitations up.  
'O, and dear cousin.' Added Dermail getting something else out of the drawer. 'You should keep this with you at all times.' He said  
walking to Treize with a stun-gun in his hand. 'You never know when you might need it…' he said. He pretended to give it to Treize but  
'accidentally' dropped it when it was on. The stun-gun fell on the chain to Mils collar, and as you might know, metal leads electricity.  
Treize quickly grabbed the stun-gun. 'I have no needs of punishing Milliardo that way. Now if you could excuse us and leave, we have  
things to do.'  
'Kill him yes…' snorted Milliardo. He got on his four shaking paws and growled hard, showing his teeth, or rather let's say fangs.  
'Milliardo! Stop!' ordered Treize. He kneeled down next to Mil and whispered n his ear: 'If you attack him I will have to use the stun  
gun.'  
'Keh…I don't care.' Answered Milliardo boldly.  
'And I also have to sell you.' Added Treize whispering. He didn't knew if mil would react to that, but he could at least try. He knew Mil hated Duke Dermail, but he didn't really know how far he would go.

_Sell?_

'Fine, you win.' Said Milliardo and lay down, head resting on his paws, closing his eyes.  
'I think it would be better if you left cousin.' Said Treize while standing up again.  
'Sounds like a good plan.' Said Dermail frightened. He knew what Mil could do when he was angry.  
'I'll give you a call.' He said and left.

**'Do you realize what might happen when he files in a complaint!'**  
Milliardo didn't answer.  
'If Dermail does file in a complaint I might lose you!'  
Milliardo's ears hung down. 'I'm sorry Master.'  
'Sorry! That's not half enough! I told you to stay because I wanted to know Dermail's reaction, not yours!'  
'He let it fall on purpose!' snapped Milliardo back.  
'I know. But **you** are not the one who should react on that.'  
The blond 'hmpfed' and turned his head away.  
'Milliardo!'  
'What! If you were in my place you would've wanted to kill that bastard as well!'  
'I probably **would have wanted** to kill him as well, yes. But I wouldn't have tried.'  
'Easy saying. You don't know how it is to be a slave. You don't know how Dermail treated me. You don't know what he's done with me just to pleasure himself!'  
'No I don't know. But even though he treated you like trash, you cannot attack him.'  
'Keh…Just go ahead and tell me what my punishment is. I'm sick of this conversation.'

TBC


	5. Kitty 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous Chapter:

'_Do you realize what might happen when he files in a complaint!'  
__Milliardo didn't answer.  
_'_If Dermail does file in a complaint I might lose you!'  
__Milliardo's ears hung down. 'I'm sorry Master.'  
_'_Sorry! That's not half enough! I told you to stay because I wanted to know Dermail's reaction, not yours!'  
_'_He let it fall on purpose!' snapped Milliardo back.  
_'_I know. But **you** are not the one who should react on that.'  
__The blond 'hmpfed' and turned his head away.  
_'_Milliardo!'  
_'_What! If you were in my place you would've wanted to kill that bastard as well!'  
_'_I probably **would have wanted** to kill him as well, yes. But I wouldn't have tried.'  
_'_Easy saying. You don't know how it is to be a slave. You don't know how Dermail treated me. You don't know what he's done with me just to pleasure himself!'  
_'_No I don't know. But even though he treated you like trash, you cannot attack him.'  
_'_Keh…Just go ahead and tell me what my punishment is. I'm sick of this conversation.'_

Chapter 5 (Not revised!)

'For attacking someone I have to…'  
'I didn't attack him! I threatened to do it, that's different!' defended Milliardo.  
'I wasn't finished yet. I would've added: I have to whip you, but since you only threatened him…'

_Whip? He wouldn't be so cruel…would he be?_

'…your punishment will only be confinement for two days, and I forbid you to sleep with Trowa until next year.'  
'What! That's not fair! Now you're punishing Trowa as well! He didn't do anything!'  
'What didn't I do?' asked Trowa who suddenly came in.  
'Attack Dermail.' Said Treize flatly.  
'Attack!'  
'I didn't attack him! I threatened him' snapped the blond.  
'And what's the punishment?' asked the brunette carefully while trying to cam Milliardo down with a back massage.  
'Two days confinement…' began Treize.  
'And I can't sleep with you until next year! I still find it unfair.'  
'Milliardo, calm down…We'll survive…' said Trowa hugging the panther. 'And by the way, you should be happy you don't  
have a date with the whip. O once attacked Dermail when I just arrived here and I still have the scars.'  
'What? Really?'  
'Really. See it from the bright side. We're half December, the year's almost over…we'll survive.'  
'I…okay…'  
'C'mon Milliardo. Time to change back and take some clothes on.' Said Treize nicely as his usual self going to the door.  
'Coming.' Milliardo obediently followed Treize. On his bedroom he changed back to his human form and took his clothes on.  
'My room? Your bedroom?' asked Milliardo while he took on his pants, keeping his tail around his waist.  
'Your room.' Said Treize. 'The doors will be locked except the adjacent bathroom. Nathan will bring you breakfast and dinner. You won't be seeing anyone else. I trust you won't try to escape.'  
'I won't Master. I don't want to fight someone with a black belt.'  
'I hope so. I'll be seeing you in two days then.' He said and left, locking the door behind him.

When Treize came downstairs after locking Milliardo in his room he found Trowa lying on the couch in the living room, flat on his stomach, his shirt dropped on the ground.  
'Are you ok Trowa? You should keep your clothes on…it's snowing outside.'  
'I'm fine…it's just…my back started to burn after you left with Milliardo. Keeping my shirt on hurt like hell.' He said sitting  
up.  
'If it hurts that bad you should lay down again. Don't force yourself. You stay here. I'll get some lotion.'  
'You don't have to Master. The pain is almost gone.'  
'Almost is the keyword.' He said nicely and left to get the lotion. When he returned he saw that the pain was far from gone.  
Seeing the boys face made clear that he was in hell right now.  
'Trowa, you don't have to act tough. It's ok to feel pain. You're not human if you don't feel pain.' He said letting a few drops  
of lotion fall on Trowa's back.  
The brunette shivered. 'Cold..'  
Treize smiled and started giving Trowa a massage.  
'The pain will fade, trust me.' Said the Arian when he felt the boy tense up. And after a few minutes Trowa actually began to  
moan.  
'Hmm…feels good.'  
'How come your back started to hurt again? Did you fall off a horse of something like that?' asked the man continuing his  
massage.  
'No…I think just mentioning the reason of my scars made the pain appear. I never talked about it ever since…'  
'I'm sorry for making you remember.'  
'You don't have to be Master…by the way, what actually happened between you, Mill and Duke Dermail?  
…  
'He did what! No wonder Milliardo wanted to attack him…Have you considered giving him…'  
'Yes, I have. But Milliardo didn't attack him…'  
'What will happen when Dermail is going to bring problems? He could file a complaint. His word is stronger than Mill's  
word.'  
'I know. I'll try talking to Dermail. That's the only thing I can do.'  
'Not even with your influence?' asked Trowa sitting up, leaning against his master.  
'Not even with my influence.' Answered Treize kissing Trowa on his forehead. 'Now get your shirt on. I don't want you to get sick.' He said smiling pulling the shirt over the brunette's head.  
'I can dress myself you know…'  
'I know.' Teased Treize.

Meanwhile in Milliardo's room.

_Great! I'm bored already!…what to do…Maybe he has some interesting books…_ he thought walking to the bookshelves.

'Boring…boring…boring…what? A book about Inu and Neko Jins? I didn't know there were books about it…' Milliardo took the book from the shelf and lay on bed on his stomach and started reading. He was so caught up in reading that he didn't hear Nathan come in to bring dinner. He noticed it after a few minutes when he smelled soup nearby.  
'What? Who did that come here?' he wondered. 'A well…doesn't matter.'

Milliardo spent the rest of his two days in confinement reading the book he found. He didn't really mind anymore that he actually was being punished.  
Treize came to Milliardos room after two days to tell him he could leave his room again. Milliardo didn't notice Treize come in and when Treize tapped his shoulder he shot, turned around and was ready to scratch his master in his face as self-defence. Luckily he could stop himself in time.  
'Master, I'm sorry…I…'  
'Calm down. It was self defence, wasn't it? Then you don't have to apologise. He reassured. 'But I'm happy you stopped  
yourself.' Said Treize looking at Milliardos long, sharp nails.  
'What were you doing anyway? I've never seen you so…so…caught up in something.'  
'Reading. I hope you don't mind I took a book from the bookshelf.'  
'of course not. Books are to be read. What book are you reading?'  
'The one about Neko's and Inu's. Though I'm a neko myself, I do not know everything…'  
'That's why I bought the book. I only forgot to tell you it was on your room…anyway, I didn't come here for that. You can  
leave your room again.'  
'Thanks Master.' Said Milliardo putting away the book, ready to leave his room.  
'There's one more thing…' said Treize  
'What is it?'  
'When you see Dermail, you have to apologise to him.'  
'What!'  
'Is it such a surprise to hear that?'  
'Yes,…no…not really…I'm sorry for my outburst. I'll apologise myself to him when I see him master.'  
'I hope you will. By the way, a certain brunette is dying to see you.'  
'He is? Where is he?'  
'Stables I guess. But keep in mind, no 'sleeping together' until new year.  
'I know, don't worry. I won't risk another punishment.'

_especially not now I know that he actually uses the whip as one of the punishments._

Mill went outside to the stables and found Trowa washing one of the horses.  
'Hey love.' Said Milliardo kissing the brunette.  
'Hi. I see you survived your confinement.' Joked Trowa.  
'Barely. I missed you.' Said the blond hugging Trowa.  
'Missed you to.' He answered with a kiss. 'Lemme finish washing Emerald and I can join you in whatever you want.'  
''Key, but don't take too long.' Teased Milliardo.

A few days later, Christmas morning.  
Milliardo lay comfortably in bed, deep in dreams. His body and mind was tired from the day/night before. Treize had been in a very…horney…mood all day. First they mad love outside in the hot tub, not to long before dinner. Second was shortly after dinner, when Treize liked the idea of having Mil as 'desert'. (not cruelly!) And third when they both planned to go to bed early because Treize had to go to Duke Dermails Christmas party, but they, or rather Treize, couldn't control himself. Milliardo didn't really mind. He wasn't a pleasure slave for nothing, but he was so tired that he could hardly enjoy it the third time. Mil didn't complain, he didn't want to upset his master, so he kept it to himself.  
'Milliardo, wake up.' Said Treize softly shaking the sleeping blond.  
'Hmm…tired…lemme sleep.'  
'Milliardo.' Said Treize a bit louder, but not irritated.  
'Huh?…Master! I'm so sorry, I…'  
'Shh…I'll be leaving in a few minutes, and I wanted to give you this before I leave.' He said handing Mil a small wrapped up box.  
'For me?'  
'Yeah, it's a Christmas present, go ahead…open it.'  
I can't imagine when the last time was when I got a present…-  
Milliardo removed the ribbon and opened the little box. Inside the box was a golden wrist watch, with little crystal gems.  
'Wow! It's beautiful. Thanks Master.'  
'You're welcome.' Said Treize smiling. 'I also have another thing but it's not really a present…' he added while showing his slave a new slave collar. It was gold, with sapphire stones in it.  
'It's also beautiful.' Said the blond. 'Though I don't really like slave collars.' He joked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
'I know you don't. I'll try to make it up with you one day.'  
'Make it up with me? You don't have to Master. It wasn't you who made me a slave. Don't worry, I've given in already. I  
know my position.'  
'That was a bit different when I bought you, wasn't it?'  
'I guess so. I feel at home here Master…that's why I gave in so quickly. Normally I would've never given in.'  
'I'm somewhat glad to hear that. You shouldn't make your life so hard…but what am I blabbing, you haven't much to complain about being here right?' he asked smiling.  
'No Master, and this is the first time in my life, and I'm really thankful for that.' Said Mil 'By the way, weren't you leaving Master?' he teased.  
'Already on my way' said Treize smiling. 'I'll have your collar replaced with the new one in three days. Until that time it will  
be in the study.' He said taking the collar with him. 'Merry Christmas.'  
'Merry Christmas to you too Master.'

After a few minutes of doing nothing Milliardo decided to get out of bed to take a bath.  
He stood up and immediately regretted it.  
'Oof…man…yesterday was too much…' he managed to make it to the bathroom and took a very long hot bath. He purred. 'Hmm….feels good…'  
After drying and dressing himself the blond went downstairs to eat something. He bumped into Nathan on his way to the kitchen.  
'Sorry' apologised the blond. 'I wasn't watching where I went.'  
'It's okay.' Said Nathan. 'Merry Christmas by the way.'  
'Thanks. You too.' Said Mil politely 'O Nathan, do you know where Trowa is?'  
'Trowa accompanies his excellency at the moment at Duke Dermails house.  
'He does?.. If Master Treize and Trowa come back before I've returned, could you please tell them that I'll be at the lake?' asked Mil snatching some food.  
'Of course.' Said Nathan.

Milliardo went outside. When he had finished his breakfast he transformed into his white tiger form and jumped in a tree. He cleared the branch from the snow and laid down.  
Why did Trowa have to accompany Master Treize?-

Meanwhile at Dermail's mansion.

'Cousin! It's good to see you.' He welcomed. 'And still in one piece.' He added. 'I see you didn't bring him along.' Said Dermail when he saw Trowa standing beside Treize.  
'He is still recovering form the punishment dear cousin.' Lied Treize handing his coat to one of Dermails many slaves. Trowa gave his Master a confused look but stayed quiet.  
'I see I see.' Said Dermail smiling inwardly. 'Please com in further. I don't want you to get sick…The weather has been nasty and…' blabbed Dermail.  
'Master?' whispered Trowa. 'Why did you tell Dermail that Milliardo was recovering form wounds he doesn't have?'  
'You know why you are here instead of Mil, don't you?'  
'Yes, Mil hates him more than I do, but…'  
'If I had taken Mil with me he probably would've attacked Dermail already.'  
'I understand that, but that doesn't really answer my question Master. Why did you lie to Dermail?'  
'I had to make up something that would declare Mils' absence.' Said Treize smiling. 'And that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Back at Treize's mansion.  
Milliardo was still lying on a branch, doing nothing, but he soon got bored and a bit cold. He jumped out of the tree and took a walk. He carefully crossed the frozen lake and neared the end of his masters property. Due to the snow he didn't notice that he had crossed the tine between Treize's and the neighbours land. After a few minutes of walking he noticed that he was on unknown territory. He turned to go back and suddenly saw two men on horses behind him. They had guns in their hands and aimed at Milliardo.

_Shit. Am I that far from home?_

The blond started to panic. He had to get home soon, but the two men were in his way.  
'Try not to hit it in the midst of his fur. We could sell it for high price if it's intact.' Said the one to the other.

Milliardo decided to run before they opened fire. He ran between the two men and while doing it he gave both horses scratches with his claws. The horses pranced and threw their owners of. This gave Milliardo a bit more time.  
One of the tow quickly stood up and shot at Milliardo. He hit the tiger in his left rear leg. Milliardo cried out. He collapsed but quickly rose to his feet and kept running, this time on three feet.  
'Shit, he's crossed the border between our lands…Should we call Colonel Treize?' asked the one who hadn't shot.  
'Nah…Then he'll shoot him and make money out of it…'

Milliardo was half way home when he collapsed of pain and blood loss.  
'Shit… I can't walk anymore…what should I do?'  
Milliardo considered to change back to his human form but decided not to. In his human form he would freeze to death, in his tiger form the worst he could get was a cold.  
'I…have to….get…home…' short after he fainted. Luckily it had stopped snowing, though the snow around him was slowly turning red.

TBC


	6. Kitty 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous time:

_Milliardo was half way home when he collapsed of pain and blood loss.  
_'_Shit… I can't walk anymore…what should I do?'  
__Milliardo considered to change back to his human form but decided not to. In his human form he would freeze to  
death, in his tiger form the worst he could get was a cold.  
_'_I…have to….get…home…' short after he fainted. Luckily it had stopped snowing, though the snow around him was slowly turning red._

Chapter 6 (Not revised!)

About two hours later Treize and Trowa got back home.  
'I'm glad that It's only Christmas once a year.' Groaned Treize when he let himself fall in one of the chairs in the living room.  
'I agree.' Said Trowa. 'next time I'll make sure you take Mil with you.' He teased. 'Where's Milliardo anyway?' he added.  
'He went to the lake a few hours ago.' Said Nathan who had just come in.  
'To the lake? It's freezing outside…' said Treize concerned.  
'He transformed. I wouldn't worry to much about him. He turned into a white tiger, so he'll hardly notice the cold.'  
'You're right I think…I'll go to him anyway.' Said Trowa.  
'Milliardo! Milliardo! Where are you?' called Trowa when he reached the lake. He checked all trees but didn't see Mil in any  
of them.  
Maybe we missed each other and he went inside the house again…-  
'Master? Has Mill come back when I was gone?' asked Trowa after he'd closed the door behind him.  
'No he hasn't. You haven't found him then?'  
'No. I called his name, but he didn't come. Normally he would never ignore me…not even in his worst mood. Maybe  
something has happened. He could've fallen out of a tree or…'  
'Calm down' said Treize nicely. 'I'll have everyone around search for him. If you can wait a bit, I'll call everyone and then I'll  
help you search.'  
Trowa nodded and waited till Treize had ordered all of the servants to help them find Milliardo.  
'C'mon. Let's go. We'll find him. I promise.' Said Treize  
'They went outside and started searching near the lake.  
'The snow erased all the traces…' said Trowa softly.

Suddenly Treize smelled something he knew all to well. Blood.  
'Something's hurt around here…I smell blood.' He said.  
'You smell blood? How?'  
'I know the scent to well…it's coming from that way…' he said pointing to a certain direction.  
'I hope it's not Mill.' Said Trowa. He ran towards where Treize had pointed.  
'O my God…No…'Trowa collapsed on his knees next to the unconscious Mill. A few seconds later Treize came.  
'O no…' Treize said staring at his slave lying in a puddle of blood. He kneeled next to Mill and searched for the wound.  
'Looks like he's been shot in his right rear leg… He's probably lost a lot of blood…We have to get him in the mansion a.s.a.p. Trowa, could you help my lay him on my back so I can carry him?' asked Treize. 'Trowa?'  
'What? O, sorry, of course.' Trowa helped Mill on Treize's back.  
'Could you use my cell phone and call Nathan? Tell him we've found Mill and that we need a doctor as soon as possible.'  
'Doctor of vet?' asked Trowa.  
Treize hesitated. Suddenly Milliardo moaned. 'Noin…Lucrezia Noin…' he said softly. 'Per…personal doctor…'  
'I'll tell Nathan. Hang in there love.' Said Trowa. He called Nathan.

When Treize, Milliardo and Trowa neared the mansion Nathan was already waiting.  
'I've prepared his room. I also called doctor Noin. She'll be here in about twenty minutes. Until that time she said to try and stop the bleeding as much as possible. And NOT let him turn back in his human form yet.'  
'Will remember. Thanks Nathan.'  
Treize lay Milliardo on his bed and started carefully cleaning the wound.  
'Hang in there. Sorry if it hurts, I don't know if I can give you some medicine to ease the pain…'

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
'Enter.'  
'A young blue haired woman entered the room.  
'You must be doctor Noin.' Said Treize standing up. 'Please forgive me for not yet introducing myself Milliardo is more important at the moment.'  
Noin smiled faintly and went to the bed. She was kind of shocked with what she saw. 'My God…It's awful…' she sat down on the bed and immediately started with the treatment.  
'No offence your excellency, but could you leave the room?'  
'Of course. If you might need me, I'll be near.'

Noin cleaned the wound, took out the bullet and closed the wound. She bandaged Milliardos leg and checked him for further injuries.  
'Milliardo? Are you hurt on other places?'  
'No.' he said weakly. 'Just my leg…'  
'Okay. How did you get yourself in this mess? Who did this to you?'  
'I don't know…poachers…crossed…border…'

'They crossed Treize's property?'  
Milliardo shook his head slightly. 'I…did…I couldn't see…snow…'  
'I see…anyway…Rest. You've lost a lot of blood but you'll be fine in a few days. In that time, do not turn back into your human form, okay? We don't ant something like back then with Dermail to happen again.'  
'Thanks Noin. For now… and back then…'  
'It's ok.' She said softy patting him on the head. 'I'll go tell your Master about your condition, and ask him if I can stay a few night so I can check on your frequently. But for now, you have to rest. Try to get some sleep.'  
Noin wasn't even out of the room or Milliardo was already sleeping.  
'How is he?' asked Treize when Noin had closed the door behind her.  
'Fine…seeing the circumstances. By the way, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Lucrezia Noin. I helped Milliardo with his 'Neko problems' when he was with Duke Dermail.  
'I see. It's nice to meet you. My name is, as you might already know, Treize Kushrenada. Let us go to the living room so we can sit down.'

When Noin and Treize entered the living room Trowa flooded them with questions? 'How's he doing? How bad is his wound? Can I see him? Is…'  
'Trowa.' Said Treize nicely. 'Please, calm down. Milliardo will be fine.'  
Trowa sighed in relieve.  
'Can I go to him?' he asked  
Treize looked at Noin.  
'Of course.' She said. 'But he's sleeping at the moment, so don't try to wake him. He needs his rest.'  
'Okay. May I go and see him then Master?' asked Trowa.  
'Sure. Just do as miss Noin said.'

When Trowa was gone Noin asked: 'Good friends? He and Milliardo?'  
'More than good friends. Lovers.' Answered Treize.  
'Lovers?' she repeated.  
'I understand your confusion.' He said smiling. 'Anyway. Has Milliardo told you what has happened?'  
'Yes, sort of. He said he had been shot by a poacher. He had crossed the border between your lands and the neighbours. The snow covered the line.'  
'I see. And in his white tiger form it's logical that poachers would try and kill him…How's his wound? How long do you think it will take to heal?'  
'Not that long. Due to his Neko blood he heals faster than a normal human, but he has to take it easy for at least a month. He has to stay in bed for at least two weeks. One week for his blood loss, and one for the further healing of his wound. He can lay in front of the fireplace if he wants to, just make sure he stays warm, and he doesn't have to walk too much.'  
'What about his transforming?'  
'Try to avoid it. It's better for his body to stay in the same state while healing.'  
'I see. We'll keep that in mind.'  
'And one more thing…'  
'Yes?'  
'I was wondering if I could stay here until Milliardo's wound is healed enough so that he can transform back. Since he's only  
a Neko for two years, it's best to take really good care of him, and I've learned to take care of half-people.'  
'Of course you can stay here. I'll let Nathan prepare a guest room.' Said Treize.  
'Thanks your excellency.'

Suddenly Trowa entered the living room.  
'Master? Milliardo woke up. He asked for you.'  
'Me? Do you know why?'  
'No, but he also asked miss Noin.'  
'Did he want us to come together?' asked Noin  
'No, separately. He asked for you to come first miss Noin.'

'You woke up?' asked Noin when she came in Milliardo's room.  
'Can you give me some more medicine? My leg hurts like hell.'  
'You're already nearing the max, but one time still can do…But shall I wait until you've talked to your Master? You'll most  
probably fall asleep.'  
'Okay, thanks Noin.'  
'You're welcome' she said smiling. 'By the way. Your Master gave me permission to stay until you're healed. And keep in  
mind. DO NOT transform back in your human form!'  
'Why not? Master Treize won't make me sleep with him when I'm still hurt…unlike Dermail…I'll make sure I won't get kittens like that time…'  
'Even so…you never know. It would be better if you stay in your tiger form. The medicine are giving you more female hormones…the change you can bare kittens is much bigger. Avoid it, please.'  
'Okay, if you say so.' He said.  
Noin smiled. 'Shall I let your Master in now?'  
Milliardo nodded.

'You can go inside your excellency. If you leave his room, could you please give him these medicine?' she said handing a pill to him.  
'Of course. Thank you miss Noin.' Treize said and went inside. 'How are you feeling?' asked the man while sitting down next  
to Mil on the bed.  
'Like I've been shot down.' Said Mil sarcastic.  
Treize smiled faintly. 'I now it hurts. I've been shot several times in the war, so I know how it feels. But trust me, the worst  
pain will fade in a couple of days.  
'I really hope so. It isn't as worse as the first few days after they had turned me in a Neko, but it's coming close…'  
Treize stroked his slave over his head. 'You'll be fine. Just give the wounds time to heal.' He assured. 'So…was there a  
reason you called for me?'  
'No, not really.' Said the teen. 'I jut wanted to talk with you.'  
Treize smiled kindly. 'Here…miss Noin said I should give you this medicine.'  
'Thanks. Maybe then I can sleep without too much pain.'

Milliardo slept in the next day. He awoke at 14:00 because of a bird what had flown into his room and had landed on his head.  
'Hey you…what are you doing here?' he asked weakly. He expected the bird to fly away, but the bird stayed. 'You're not afraid of me?' he asked confused.  
Tjirp!  
'Sure…anyway. Shouldn't you be going back to your family?'  
Tjirp!  
'You wanna stay here? Why?'  
Tjirp!  
'That's not a reason!' teased Milliardo. 'You can't stay here because you want to. You belong outside, not inside a house… You're supposed to be able to fly wherever you want.'  
Tjirp!  
'Whatever. You can stay… but I won't promise I won't eat you when I'm in a very bad mood.'  
Tjirp! Tjirp!  
'Yeah right.' He laughed. 'As if you could hurt me.'  
Tjirp! said the bird picking on Milliardos head  
'Hey! Cut it out! I'm wounded already!'  
Tjirp! said the bird happily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
'Come in.' called Milliardo.  
'Hey love. How are you feeling?' asked Trowa when he came in and closed the door behind him. 'And what is that bird  
doing on your head? You're not going to eat it, are you?'  
'Of course not. We just got friends.' He said smiling. 'Just kidding.' He added. 'He flew in and said he wanted to stay. I said  
it was fine, but I also warned him that if I were to be in a really bad mood I'll eat him. And then he "attacked" me.'  
'Pore you.' Teased Trowa. 'You're hurt already. Now where did he hurt you? Was it here? Or here?… or maybe…here.'  
He said tickling the white tiger.  
'Trowa…please…cut it out… laughing hurts.' He said.  
'Sorry love. Couldn't resist.' The brunette said sitting next to the tiger on the bed. 'Have you thought of a name for the bird  
yet?'  
'Nope…let me ask him first if he has a name. Just a sec.' He said. He growled something to the bird and it tjirped back.  
'He hasn't got a name…What about we call him…just bird.' He joked.  
Tjirp! the bird tjirped a bit angry.  
'I was just kidding…shees…you sure can't have a joke…I know. I'll call you Ceasar. Sounds better?'  
Tjirp! the bird responded happily.

'Okay. So now we have a royal bird. Lol.' Remarked Trowa.

TBC

Please review


	7. Kitty 7

Okay, I know the last part of the last chapter was LAME, but I was a bit stuck, and the bird just came up in my hand….anyway, I think I can go on now… BTW, thanks for the ones who reviewed!

If you want to know more about the 'Kitten' thing I mentioned in the last chapter, you're gonna love this one! It's an explanation on what happened when Milliardo was Dermails slave, two years before this story sets place.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous time:

'_Hey love. How are you feeling?' asked Trowa when he came in and closed the door behind him. 'And what is that  
bird doing on your head? You're not going to eat it, are you?'  
_'_Of course not. We just got friends.' He said smiling. 'Just kidding.' He added. 'He flew in and said he wanted to stay. I said it was fine, but I also warned him that if I were to be in a really bad mood I'll eat him. And then he "attacked" me.'  
_'_Pore you.' Teased Trowa. 'You're hurt already. Now where did he hurt you? Was it here? Or here?… or maybe…here.' He said tickling the white tiger.  
_'_Trowa…please…cut it out… laughing hurts.' He said.  
_'_Sorry love. Couldn't resist.' The brunette said sitting next to the tiger on the bed. 'Have you thought of a name for the bird yet?'  
_'_Nope…let me ask him first if he has a name. Just a sec.' He said. He growled something to the bird and it tjirped back.  
_'_He hasn't got a name…What about we call him…just bird.' He joked.  
__Tjirp! the bird tjirped a bit angry.  
_'_I was just kidding…shees…you sure can't have a joke…I know. I'll call you Ceasar. Sounds better?'  
__Tjirp! the bird responded happily.  
_'_Okay. So now we have a royal bird. Lol.' Remarked Trowa._

Chapter 7 (not revised)

Milliardo's body healed fast. He spend a lot time with Noin, catching up with each other. They had grown a strong bond when Milliardo was with Dermail. Noin was the only one back then who took care of the often beaten, bruised, and raped blond. Not to forget that after two years Dermail got the stupidest idea to make his 'lovely' slave a Neko-Jin. He didn't care that there only was a ten percent of success, and a 95 percent chance of Milliardo dying, he just wanted a cat as a slave. Milliardo somehow made it through all the painful, long surgeries without too much damage, and after effects. The first few days after the last operation Milliardo was in human form, but had hair all over his body, just like a real cat. His tail and ears he already had a while.  
Noin's father was the one in charge of all the surgeries on Milliardo, so she was with the blond slave from the start. Her father wanted her to know how to turn someone in a Neko, she just wanted to help the pore boy. Milliardo didn't trust anyone in the time of the test and operations, except for Noin, because she always was there for him, and she was the only one to bother to take a look at his wounds. They became good friends, but they had to hide it for Noin's father, and Dermail, and that wasn't easy to do.

One day Dermail found out that Milliardo and Noin were getting too close. He had suspected it a long time ago, but he didn't have any prove. Now he had seen them in the blonds bedroom after one of the test, and the way they talked to each other was evidence enough for Dermail. Although Milliardo's body was hurt, and under the medicine, he decided to punished him. But first he told Noin's father about the relationship about his daughter and his slave, so Noin wasn't allowed to come near the slave, unless highly necessary.

After he made sure that Noin couldn't disrupt them, he locked the door and got on the bed next to Milliardo.

Flashback

'Milliardo, Milliardo.' He said teasing. 'I thought I had taught you not to get close to anyone, except for me.'  
'You did Master.'  
'Then how do you explain your 'relationship' with miss Noin?' he demanded, positioning himself on the slaves legs.  
'I…she's my doctor Master. And with all the tests and operations she has to check on me almost everyday.' Said Milliardo. He knew Dermail probably wouldn't fall for that, but he could always try.'  
'I thought I also taught you NOT to lie to me!' he said slapping the blond in his face. Milliardo held his hand on his cheek, avoiding his Masters eyes.  
'You know…' said Dermail devilish 'It's a good thing the full moon was yesterday, and you're back to normal now. You know why?'  
'Because now…' Milliardo knew what Dermail was going to do. He knew he had to finish his sentence, or else Dermail would punish him even more, but he just couldn't.  
'Because now…WHAT!' said the man hitting the blond again.  
'You……can….'  
'I can what?'  
'Ra…punish me on the way you like.' Decided Milliardo to say.  
'That's a good boy.' He teased. 'Take your clothes out.' He ordered. Milliardo obeyed silently, trying to shift away from his Master, but he couldn't, cause he had a full grown man sitting on his legs.  
'Master…' he whispered. 'I…if you want me to take out my pants you have to get off me.'  
'You insolent! Don't speak to me with a tone like that!' Dermail tied the blonds hands to the headboard with a rope he had already prepared. Milliardo swallowed.

_This is going to hurt for days…_ he thought, but kept silent.

Dermail ripped Milliardos pants off, following with his own.  
…  
Milliardo finally fainted of pain, welcoming the black world around him. As soon as Dermail noticed he stopped, dressed and went on with whatever was on his schedule. He didn't take the time to cover the unconscious slave with a blanket, he didn't take the time to send a doctor to the boy.  
When Milliardo awoke he felt someone washing his body. His eyes snapped open when he remembered what had happened before he had fainted.  
'Woah, calm down.' Said Noin reassuring. 'You don't have to be afraid now. I'm the only one in the estate at the moment. Dermail is out to some sort of ball.'  
Milliardo sighed in relieve. He closed his eyes and relaxed.  
'How do you feel?' asked Noin.  
'Awful. How are you? Did you get punished?' asked the blond remembering the reason for his punishment.  
'No, well, maybe sort of…I'm not allowed to see you as often as we normally did, but I am allowed to treat you after every test of surgery.'  
'You're not hurt at all?' he asked concerned  
'No. don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'  
'That's a good thing to hear.' Said the blond, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. 'How many surgeries are there to come?' he asked.  
'Milliardo, you know I don't know that answer. I only help my father by treating you, I do not know anything else. But I do know that you've had 75 percent of all surgeries.'  
'But that doesn't mean the ones left are less painful than all the others before.'  
'And it's not like the surgeries are the only cause for your pain. What did Dermail do? Go insane?'  
'It sure felt like it. How long have I been out?'  
'Three days. I took care of your wounds two days ago, and stayed here until you woke up.'  
'You didn't have to do that for me you know. I'm just a slave.'  
'No you're not! You're not 'just a slave' to me! I like you Milliardo, though my father and Dermail must never know. There must be some reason for you to live, other than pleasing filthy bastards.'  
'Thanks for saying that, but I was born in slavery, I don't think there's another cause for my life…And by the way…I…' Suddenly Milliardo had to throw up. Noin saw it in time and held a bucket near.  
'Here, drink some water.' Offered Noin  
'Thanks.' Said Milliardo weakly. 'Shit…I don't feel to well…have you given me medicine?'  
'No, only some lotion near you know where.'  
'The medicine I had to take after my transformation, when it was a full moon, are they out of my system already?'  
'Yeah, they should've left your body a day ago. Why do you ask?'  
'My stomach feels very strange…And no, it's not that I'm hungry. It feels like…like… I don't know…it doesn't really hurt  
though…just…strange.'  
'Shall I examine you then? Maybe you're coming up with a virus or something.'  
'I don't think so, but sure, go ahead. I'm used to being examined anyway.' He said. 'Sorry.' He added quickly when he saw the hurt look on Noins face. 'That statement wasn't about you. Sorry.'  
'It's okay. I can understand how you feel. Anyway, let's get my bag, and I'll look what is going on in your stomach.' She said smiling.

Noin examined the blond stomach.  
'Hmm…I can't find anything…is it okay if I make a scan?'  
'Sure, go ahead. Do you want me to lye on my back or stomach?'  
'Both. First stay put.' She said making a scan of his stomach. 'Turn around please.'  
Milliardo turned, regretting it immediately. 'Ow…I think I won't be able to walk for a couple of days.' He said while lying down properly.  
'Strange…' murmured Noin. 'I can't find anything… Everything looks normal.'  
'Maybe it's just my imagination. Just let it be. If it's something severe I'll notice soon enough. Thanks anyway.'  
'No prob.' She said. 'Hey, I've got to go now. Are you going to be okay?'  
'Sure, I'll manage.'  
'Okay. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Take care.'  
'I will, thanks.'

Four weeks later.  
Milliardo had already forgotten the punishment by Dermail, and the strange feeling in his stomach had disappeared after a few  
days. He was in the training room, when he suddenly felt his stomach again, but now it really hurt. He somehow made it to his bedroom without fainting, and laid down on his bed. He pushed on a button hidden under his bed. Noin and he had placed some sort of device there, that if Milliardo needed Noin's help, he just had to push the button and she would come over.  
A few seconds later she came running in Mil's room.  
'Milliardo? What's wrong?'  
'M…my stomach…it hurts…'  
'Your stomach? The same like a few weeks ago?'  
'Sort of, but now it does hurt…'  
'I'll take a look again.'  
…  
'O…My…God…' she said.  
'What? What's wrong?' asked the Neko.  
'I…I don't know how to say this…Milliardo? You're going to have…kittens…'

It suddenly went silent.  
After a few seconds Milliardo reacted: 'WHAT! Kittens? You mean…I'm pregnant!'  
'Yeah.' Replied Noin letting herself fall in the couch.  
'This can't be…how?…and why does it hurt then? Is something wrong?'  
'No, nothings wrong…they're just a little bit excited. I think they're trying how to use their legs or something like that…they're just playing.'  
'No way…this can't be…How? I'm a boy!'  
'I know…that puzzles me…Maybe…I've gotta ask my father. Maybe they used DNA from a female catlike to make you a Neko or something like that…'  
The blond didn't reply. He lay his hand on his stomach, and now he knew what it was he could feel the little squirts inside him.  
'…How many are there?' he asked.  
'Four.'  
'Four? Wow…'  
'I'm heading to my father, okay? I'll ask what's going on.'  
'Wait! Don't tell your father about the kittens! They'll just take them away.'  
'Don't worry, I won't ask him directly. I'll be back in an hour or so.' She said and left.

Milliardo stayed in his room, suddenly feeling no pain anymore, only a kid of happiness, combined with a feeling of grieve. He knew when Dermail would find out he would kill them immediately, and even when he somehow kept it away from his Master until the birth, Dermail would dump the kittens in a bag and drop it in the river. Either way he would loose them.

Noin came back half an hour later.  
'Your Neko DNA is male, just like you.' She said while entering Milliardos bedroom.  
'Then how can I be pregnant?' asked the blond.  
'The medicine your receive…they have a high doses of hormones in it…female hormones.'  
'Female? Why do they give me those medicine then?'  
'Because that's the only medicine you're body accepts. Your Neko blood can only handle medicine with female hormones.'  
'Great. So some stupid pills made me able to get kittens…By the way, I wanted to ask you, but I forgot, but how long? I mean. How old are the kittens?'  
'About four weeks I think.'  
'Four weeks…then…O no…the…punishment…great!' he said sarcastic. 'Why does this happen to me?'  
Noin sighed. 'I don't know. But I do know Dermail won't be happy with it…'

'Be happy with what?' asked the blonds Master, who had just come in.  
'Master..!'  
'Mr. Dermail!'

End flashback

Milliardo and Noin were forced to tell. And as suspected, Dermail had let the kittens be killed. But he didn't let them be aborted. He waited for the kittens to be born, to kill them in front of Milliardos eyes. Milliardo couldn't stand it and looked away, but that didn't help the screams from his three daughters and only son.

He kept nightmares about that dreadful day, even now, when in the secured and safe place he was. The tests and surgeries on Milliardo ended two months later, and four months later Dermail send him back to the Slave Training Institute. Shortly after he was sold again. And a year after that he ended up by Treize.

Now Noin warned him again, be careful, of you'll get pregnant again. The medicine he received now, were just as with Dermail, medicine with female hormones, and so made the possibility of him being pregnant bigger again. Milliardo liked Treize, and he thought Treize would never be like Dermail, but he didn't know for sure, so he played safe, and tried to avoid his Master…at least, until he could stop with the medicine. Just in case.

Meanwhile Milliardo was strong enough to be able to walk around the house again. He stayed in his white tiger form, just as Noin had suggested.

Treize noticed the neko's distant behaviour, but didn't force the boy in telling him. He did ask Trowa once, if he knew what was going on, but even he didn't knew. Even he was ignored by the blond.  
Noin was still staying in Kushrenada mansion, and she noticed that Treize and Trowa were getting concerned.

She stepped to Milliardo one day.  
'Milliardo? Can I have a word with you?' she asked sitting next to him on the rug before the fire place.  
'You always.' He said laying his head in Noin's lap.  
'I think you have to tell your Master and Trowa why you are avoiding them.'  
'I'm not avoiding them,' defended the blond immediately. 'I just want to be alone. That's all.'  
'You're not fooling me Mil. I know you better than that. Anyway. They both are really concerned. I really think you should tell them, and if you don't want to tell mr. Treize, than at least tell Trowa. You two love each other right? Don't you trust him  
enough to tell him?'  
'I…I'm just afraid…afraid of how they are going to react…'  
'You don't have to be afraid. I'm sure they will help you in any way they can. They're not the same as Dermail. Try to  
remember that.'  
'I know, but it's so hard to. Dermail is the cause of all my problems, and I don't want to bother Master Treize and Trowa with **my troubles**.'  
'If you keep avoiding them it won't be your troubles anymore.' Remarked Noin.  
'Trust me. Even I know mr. Treize enough that he won't do anything to you if you tell him the truth.'  
'Maybe…I don't know…I guess I could tell them…'  
Noin smiled and stroked Milliardo.  
'But I'm not going to tell them now…I'll wait for the best moment. I don't want to tell them when they're busy with something else or so. Just give me my time to tell them, okay?'  
'Of course! I won't bother you anymore in that.' She said and winked. 'So, wanna go outside? It's beautiful weather.'  
'It's ice cold outside.' Complained the tiger.  
'But the sun is shining, and you need some fresh air. You've been inside for ages.'  
'Sure, but not too long. I still can't walk great distances.'  
'I know. Don't worry. We can stay near the estate. C'mon. Let's go!'

TBC

Review? Please?


	8. Kitty 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous time:

'_But I'm not going to tell them now…I'll wait for the best moment. I don't want to tell them when they're busy with something else or so. Just give me my time to tell them, okay?'  
_'_Of course! I won't bother you anymore in that.' She said and winked. 'So, wanna go outside? It's beautiful weather.'  
_'_It's ice cold outside.' Complained the tiger.  
_'_But the sun is shining, and you need some fresh air. You've been inside for ages.'  
_'_Sure, but not too long. I still can't walk great distances.'  
_'_I know. Don't worry. We can stay near the estate. C'mon. Let's go!'_

Chapter 8 (Not revised)

Noin and Milliardo were outside, playing like they were little kids. Noin had found a ball somewhere, and was playing with the tiger as if he was just a little kitten.  
'C'mon, you can catch it!' she teased and threw the ball in Milliardos direction.  
'I'm not a baby anymore!' joked the white tiger back, running after the ball. Just when he wanted to grab the ball with his  
paws he saw someone else pick it up.  
'Trowa! Hi. I didn't know you were outside.' Said Milliardo purring.  
'Neither did I know you were outside. Isn't it too cold for you?' he asked concerned kneeling on one knee, lying his hand on the blonds head.  
'I've got a fur, remember…' he teased.  
'Milliardo! Are you coming back? Did the ball grow wings and flew off or something?'  
'Coming!' answered the blond. 'Wanna play with us?' asked Milliardo to Trowa.  
'Sure. I'd like to.' He said smiling.  
'O, hi Trowa. So that was taking you so long.' She said winking to the tiger.  
'I asked Trowa to play with us, is that okay with you?' asked Milliardo circling around Trowa's legs.  
'Of course.' Said Noin smiling.

The three youngsters played for about half an hour, until Treize called Trowa inside.  
'I'm coming Master.' Answered the brunette. 'Are you two coming inside with me?' asked Trowa.  
'Yeah sure.' Said Milliardo. 'I'm getting tired anyway.' He added. 'Any idea why Master Treize asked for you?'  
'Nope.' Said Trowa smiling. 'We'll see when we are inside.'  
Inside.  
'Master?' asked Trowa when he came in, followed by Milliardo and Noin.  
'Just a second Trowa.' He said finishing his phone call.  
'Hey Milliardo. I didn't know you were with Trowa.' Said Treize surprised.  
'I wasn't.' joked Mil. 'We ran into each other.' He added smiling.  
'I see. Anyway, Trowa? I've got something to do for you. Dermail called and…'  
Noin coughed and said: 'We'll leave you two alone.' She said pulling the tiger with her.  
'Hey!' protested Milliardo, but he let himself be pulled away. 'I'm sorry your excellency.' She apologised and left.  
'Where did you do that for! I hate Dermail, but that doesn't mean that every time his name is mentioned I have to leave!' snapped Milliardo.  
'You say that now, but what if what Treize was going to tell was something that would make you lose your temper? You're in  
your tiger form now Milliardo! You're much more sensitive to anger than normally, and we can't have you go crazy.'  
'I know… I know…sorry for my outburst…'

In the meantime in Treize's office.

'Is it still a problem for Milliardo to even talk about that man?' asked Trowa who had sat down in a chair.  
'It seems so…' said Treize. 'Anyway. Dermail called to ask for you help on one of his horses. The veterinarian he normally  
calls is sick, and he doesn't trust strangers.'  
'Aren't I a stranger to him too?'  
'Perhaps, but he knows me. And he insisted that if you came to take care of the horse that I should be present.'  
'I see. So he still wants to keep an eye on me. Sounds logical…for him…anyway. Did he tell what symptoms the horse has?'  
'No. He asked for you, and then he hung up.'  
'Strange.' Said Trowa standing up. 'Anyway, I'll go…'  
'Thanks for that Trowa.' Said Treize sincerely.  
'…though Dermail couldn't have planned it on a better time.' Added the brunette sarcastic. 'I finally had some time together with Milliardo…'  
'You had? Did he tell you anything?' asked the colonel interested.  
'No, not yet. We were just playing. We didn't have the change to talk alone, 'cause miss Noin was around.'  
'If you want, I can call her inside if you want to.'  
'No! You don't have to do that! Noin could be the key to get Milliardo open up to us again. We just have to wait until  
Milliardo tells it himself.'  
'I agree in that.' Said Treize. 'But I really want to know what is going on in his mind, and the longer he waits… anyway. We'll discuss that later. Let's head off to Dermail.'  
'Yes Master, right away. I first have to change my clothes and then I can go.'  
'I'll be waiting out front.' Said Treize and went to get his coat. The brunette went up to his room to get changed.

When he entered his room he found Milliardo on his bed, and Noin sitting on a chair.  
'What did Dermail want?' asked Milliardo jumping of the bed, circling around the younger teen.  
Trowa patted the tiger. 'One of his horses is ill and I have to take a look since his personal vet is sick.'  
'Couldn't he think of someone else? There are many more around here with a high knowledge of horses, right?' complained  
the tiger while Trowa was changing clothes.  
'Maybe, maybe not. But I've gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours I think. Take care Love.' He said hugging the tiger and left the room.  
'Same goes to you. Take care.' Said Milliardo.

Milliardo went to the living room and lied down in front of the fireplace.  
'Why the hell did Dermail ask Trowa to come? I mean, why would he ask a favour of Trowa? He hates Master Treize…no, he hates me so he hates everyone I have contact with…' he said to himself.  
'It's Dermail. He's always illogical.' Said Noin sitting next to Milliardo on the ground.  
After a while Milliardo fell asleep. Noin sat down on the couch and got her laptop. She opened the program she used to keep some sort of diary, but not for herself, but for Milliardo. She wrote/typed everything Milliardo did, how he healed, and what he told her about his feelings. She was so caught up in typing that she didn't notice Treize and Trowa come back home. Trowa went straight to his room, to take a shower and change clothes. Treize went to the living room, unnoticed by Noin.

_Milliardo doesn't have it easy at the moment. He doesn't want to avoid his Master and Trowa, but he doesn't want to talk about his past. If he just trusted them enough to tell them, then he would heal faster, physically and mentally…If he just told them…_

Treize stood behind Noin and had read what she was typing. He knew he shouldn't read more, so he took a few steps backwards to Milliardo and pretended he hadn't read a thing. He stroked the tiger. Milliardo woke up. 'O, hi…Welcome back Master.' Said the tiger still half asleep.  
Noin was startled.

_When did he come in _she thought while closing her laptop.

'Welcome back your excellency.' She said. 'I didn't hear you come back.' She said.  
'The door was open.' Explained the brunette. 'And when I saw that Milliardo was asleep I tried to get in without waking him.' He said smiling, stroking the white tiger.  
'You did a good job then.' Said Milliardo. 'Is Trowa on his room?'  
'Yeah, think so, but I think he's taking a shower at the moment. I think you'd better wait for him here.'  
'Okay.' Said Milliardo yawning, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
'Wow Milliardo. Don't ever do that again… you startled me.' Said Treize knowing what those teeth could do when the boy was angry.  
'Huh?' replied Milliardo. 'Is there a crime in just yawning?' he teased when he saw his Master stare at him.  
'Nope. But it is a crime to startle me.' Joked the older man.  
'It is?' teased Milliardo. He got up on his feet. 'What if I do this then?' he asked. He jumped at Treize, and pushed him down on the ground by almost jumping on him, placing all his weight on the older man's chest.  
'Oophf…' said Treize when he hit the ground. 'Now, if I have the strength to move at all, I think I have to punish you.' He joked, not meaning it at all.  
'Do your worst, you'll never catch me.' Teased Milliardo back, licking his Master in his face.  
'O?' said someone hugging the tiger from behind. 'Who said I couldn't catch you?'  
'Trowa? That's not fair!' complained the tiger. 'I didn't hear you come in…how did you do that? Normally I hear everything…'  
'Maybe you're getting old.' Teased the youngest slave. 'Or…you were just distracted.' He added grinning.  
'Hey, boys, how much I like the two of you teasing each other like that, this continues weight on me isn't really…comfortable…' said Treize in the meantime.  
'Just a second Master.' Said Milliardo. He licked his masters face again and jumped of the older man. Treize sighed. 'Much better.'

To be continued.

I know, I know… very short chappie. Hontouni Gomen nasai! o, and I'm busy with a side story on 'Kitty' on the moment, so that might delay the next chapters…(Side story isn't posted on the internet yet…you just have to wait) **sorry to keep you all waiting.**

By the way. Thanks for all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

For the ones who haven't reviewed yet, please?


	9. Kitty 9

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this… once more then… I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and it's characters. If I did there would be at least another 49 episodes extra, and Milliardo would appear more often ;)

Previous time:

'_Hey, boys, how much I like the two of you teasing each other like that, this continues weight on me isn't really…comfortable…' said Treize in the meantime.  
_'_Just a second Master.' Said Milliardo. He licked his masters face again and jumped of the older man. Treize sighed. 'Much better.'_

Chapter 9 (not revised)

Milliardo and Trowa played in front of the fireplace, and Treize had sat down on the couch, and was talking with Noin.  
Nathan came to call for dinner. When they were dining Dermail suddenly burst in the room.

'YOU! YOU KILLED MY HORSE!' he said pointing at Trowa.  
'Excuse me!' remarked Treize. 'Who do you think you are to burst into my house like that. And what are you talking about? You asked Trowa to cure your horse, he did.'  
'No he did not! When I checked on my horse just after you left it couldn't even stand anymore. It died half an hour ago!' snapped Dermail.  
'And how did I kill your horse then? You and Master Treize were with me all the time. I couldn't have done a thing.' Replied Trowa with a calm voice and face. Meanwhile Milliardos temper rose.  
Why does he think he can burst in like that and accuse him! If he doesn't stop his little play soon, I swear, I'm gonna kill him…  
Noin, in the meantime, noticed Milliardo getting angrier with the second. Suddenly Treize spoke again. 'Let us continue this conversation in the study…After we've finished our dinner.' He said giving a stern look at Dermail. 'Could you please wait in the study cousin?'  
'Why you…' he threatened. 'I…' He didn't finish his sentence because he, and all the others heard Milliardo growl out loud.  
'Milliardo…calm down.' Said Noin rubbing the tigers back.  
'Why should I!' he snapped. He stood up from between Noin's and Trowa's seat.  
'Milliardo! Sit down!' said Treize.  
'I won't.' he hissed back. He jumped on the table, scattering all the plates on the ground.  
'Love, please, calm down' said Trowa gently grabbing the tigers tail.  
'Let me go!' he yelled. He hit Trowa in his face with his tail, making the boy loose his balance, and making the boy fall off his chair.  
'Milliardo! That's enough!' snapped Treize. 'Sit down, stay quiet. Trowa and I can handle this.' He said raising his voice. Theman stood from his chair and wanted to drag Milliardo away by his collar. Instead he pulled his arm back when Milliardo threatened to bite him. And in the state Milliardo now was, he actually would.  
'This is it!' said Treize. 'If you don't want to calm down, I'll just have to let Nathan get the remote to make you calm down.'  
That startled Milliardo.

_Remote?_

'While you order Nathan to get it I'll already have that bastard dead in my paws!' replied Milliardo, taking a huge risk.  
'No you won't.' said Trowa. He stood up from the ground, still a bit shaky from the hit. He went to Dermail, and stood in front of him. 'You have to get through me first.'  
'Trowa! No, get away from there.' Warned Noin. 'I don't think he'll stop because of you. You don't know how he hates the man you're protecting right now.' Said Noin afraid.  
'Don't worry miss Noin. He won't attack me…'

_At least, that's what I hope…_

Meanwhile Treize had silently called for Nathan with a button hidden underneath the table. When Nathan looked on the security cameras and saw what was happening he got the message to get the remote control to Milliardos collar. He went to the library and got it out of the drawer. He went back to the dining room and entered the room as if nothing was going on. Milliardo, who had his eyes fixed on Dermail, looked up at the butler when he came in.

_What is Nathan doing here? Does he have..?_

'You asked for something your excellency?' he asked.  
'Yes, please, bring it to me.'  
'O no!' said Milliardo diverting his attention to the butler. 'You are not going to give it to him. Never!' he neared the butler and just when he wanted to snatch the remote out of his hand Nathan pushed the button.  
Milliardo fell paralysed on the ground. He was unable to move, and breathing became rather difficult, because of the electric shock emitting from his collar. The shock paralysed all muscles in his body, including the muscles in his throat.

Noin ran to the tiger, checking if he was still breathing. 'He'll be fine. I'd suggest you could better leave this room before he can stand again.'  
'Sounds like a good plan.' Said Trowa.  
'Nathan? Take him to the basement. Have him chained. Miss Noin? Can I ask you to pursue him to turn back to his human form?'  
'I can try your excellency, but I'm certain he won't. I'll give him some sedatives first, so he can completely calm down. Then I'll talk to him.'  
'That's fine with me. Dermail, we're going to the study…NOW.'

Treize, Trowa and Dermail went to the study, while Noin helped Nathan to carry Milliardo to the basement. Milliardo was on the brink of conciseness and unconsciousness and hadn't heard a thing of what Treize had planned.  
Nathan connected a heavy chain to Milliardos collar. It was so short it was just long enough to make the tiger stand and take two steps. Enough to keep a him in human form on one place.  
As Noin had said she gave Milliardo some relaxing medicine and left the basement to let the drugs do the work.

Somehow Treize talked everything out with Dermail, and the man left the mansion, still pissed off. He had left because he didn't want a 'family war' with the only family with high influence in the world. If it wasn't for Treize being the ex leader of OZ he would've killed him a long time ago. Now his only objective was to get rid of Milliardo.

_Stupid cat. I'll get him for threatening me...just you wait Milliardo. I'll get you..._

After a few hours.  
Milliardo woke up not knowing where he was. Slowly he started to remember what had happened. He had threatened to kill Dermail, and then Nathan pushed that damned button.

_Now I remember. I never thought that would happen ever again… _

Milliardo tried to move his body, but the electric shock had still its effect on his muscles. Instead of moving he directed his though on the room he was in. He couldn't remember being in this room ever before. He looked around but saw little, because there was no light. He smelled the air, but he didn't smell someone near him.  
'Great…how long are they planning to keep me here?' Milliardo tried to stand up, but his muscles still refused to cooperate. He lay his head on his paws again and waited for someone to come in.

He didn't have to wait too long. After a few minutes a door opened, blinding Milliardo for a few seconds because of the sudden light. Instead of seeing the person Milliardo smelt him already. It was his Master. The tiger groaned. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him.  
After Milliardos eyes were used to the light he looked up at his Master.

_Shit…he's pissed…real pissed… _

'Milliardo…' he started, kneeling in front of the tiger.  
Milliardo knew out of experience that he shouldn't interrupt him now. He waited for his master to ask him a question, else he wouldn't talk.  
'You disappoint me Milliardo.' Said Treize patting the tigers head.

_Disappoint him?_

'I though you were over your hatred of Dermail, I thought you could at least ignore the man, ignore the feelings you have for him.'

'You don't know what he's done with me!' snapped the tiger. 'I've got all the reason to hate him!'  
'I don't say I don't believe you. I just said I had hoped that you would at least try to ignore the man. I do not agree with him what he's done with you, and how he's treated you, but that doesn't say you can go and threaten him like that. He hadn't said a word to you. He was directed at Trowa, and he could help himself perfectly. You didn't have to interfere.'  
'But Master…'  
'No buts Milliardo. Can you promise me, that if Dermail comes back, you won't attack him?'  
'No.' said the tiger bluntly.  
'Fine. Then I have to order you to turn back to your human form.' He said standing up.  
'I won't.' he said.  
'Why not? Because of your wound? And don't say yes, because according to miss Noin you can transform back without being in pain at all.'  
'She told you!'  
'No, she hasn't told me directly. I have my ways of finding the information I need. Why won't you turn back? Why won't you talk about it Milliardo?'  
'Because I don't want to talk about it! It isn't a fairy tail, okay!'  
'Milliardo!' warned the man. 'I know you don't want to talk about it, and I know it has something to do with Dermail, but you can't keep it bottled up inside. It'll kill you eventually.'  
'I'd rather die than to let it happen again.' Hissed Milliardo turning his back to Treize. He lay his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He made clear he didn't want to talk anymore.  
'Let what happen again Milliardo?' asked Treize, interested and concerned. 'Why don't you want to talk about it? What can be so awful you don't want to let it happen again?'  
'I know what it is, and that's enough. Sorry Master.' He said sincerely. 'But I really don't want to talk about it.'  
'Fine.' Said Treize calmly. He unchained Milliardo. 'You can leave this room. But I do want you to talk with Trowa. At least tell him what is going on. I won't make him tell me, I promise. But please, tell him. Trowa is suffering because you don't want to talk about it. He doesn't like it that you're hiding something for him. You two are in a relationship. You **should** be able to trust each other when going steady.'

With that Treize left the tiger, leaving the door open.

_You **should** be able to talk about it…What does he know about it! I can make up my own mind if I want to tell it or not! And why isn't he just angry with me? I'd rather have him yell at me, than this 'i'm disappointed in you' crap. At least when he's angry I know how he thinks about it, but now…I'm not sure if he's mad or not…_

Milliardo decided to avoid everyone for the rest of the day. Instead of his favourite tree in he garden he went to the attic, and stayed there the rest of the day, thinking.

Meanwhile Treize had a conversation with Noin.  
'Miss Noin? Can you join me in my study please? We need to talk.' Asked Treize.  
'Sure your excellency, but why to your study? I mean, why not here, in the living room?'  
'Because the study is more private.'  
'O, I see. Sure, I'm coming.'  
They both sat down and Treize started.  
'I must confess you something Miss Noin. I've seen you typing your 'diary' for Milliardos condition. I've read the part where  
you typed that Milliardo didn't want to talk about something and that that the cause was for his slow healing progress, mentally that is.'  
'You've read it?' asked Noin surprised. 'But when? I've got all my files coded, and no-one but I know the passwords.'  
'I was standing behind you. You remember that you didn't hear me enter the room?'  
'I…yeah, now I remember…You know…you have no right to read that!' she said irritated. She wasn't irritated at the man, but irritated about herself, that she hadn't realised the man behind him.  
'I know. And I apologise for it, but it made me think about Milliardo. I want to help him with his troubles, but I can't help him  
if I don't know what is going on in his mind…'  
'If you want to help him, then you should ask him. I can't tell you.'  
'I know. And I did ask Milliardo…he just doesn't want to talk about it.'  
'That doesn't surprise me one bit.' Said Noin. 'It was really awful what happened, and I never thought that he could be near the man without killing Dermail. He held himself great, and it seems yesterday was just the last drop…'  
'Yes, that could be expected to happen if he doesn't talk about it. But since he doesn't want to…and I could order him to tell me, but I don't want to do that. I might be his Master, but I don't feel like that. Of course I'm possessive about him, but that's not because he is just my slave. I have strong feelings to him, and…well you know…I don't want to hurt him even more. I was hoping that you could try and talk to him once more.'  
'I can always try, but I really don't think it'll work. Since I know what happened I know what an impact it has on him. I think he can't take it to tell it. He once told me he was sort of afraid for your reaction on it, but I'm not sure if that's the real reason. I think he isn't ready for it…'  
'Was it really that bad then? Is it about all the surgeries to make him a Neko?'  
'No, that's not it. It's something very different. I'm sorry, but I really can't tell, unless Milliardo asks me to tell it for him.'  
'I see. Anyway, I hope you can persuade him, but if you can't, I just have to wait for him to tell me.' Said Treize calmly, but inside he was rather sad that Milliardo still didn't trust him enough.  
'You know…' said Noin. 'Everyday I'm still surprised in how you socialise with Milliardo and Trowa. I mean, most Masters don't have such a strong bond with there slaves, and I know only one person who didn't force Milliardo to do things he didn't want. May I ask something?'  
'Always, but if I'm going to answer, that's another question.'  
'How long are you planning to keep Milliardo?'  
'I…I really haven't thought about that. But I wasn't thinking to sell him anytime soon. Maybe I'll never sell him. I think the chance that I free him eventually is bigger than that I would sell him again.'  
'That's good to hear, because I don't think he'll survive if he's taken to someone else who isn't like you.'

TBC

Btw, thanks for all who reviewed Kitty!


	10. Kitty 10

Disclaimer: read chapter one.

Previous time:

'_You know…' said Noin. 'Everyday I'm still surprised in how you socialise with Milliardo and Trowa. I mean, most Masters don't have such a strong bond with there slaves, and I know only one person who didn't force Milliardo to do things he didn't want. May I ask something?'  
_'_Always, but if I'm going to answer, that's another question.'  
_'_How long are you planning to keep Milliardo?'  
_'_I…I really haven't thought about that. But I wasn't thinking to sell him anytime soon. Maybe I'll never sell him. I  
think the chance that I free him eventually is bigger than that I would sell him again.'  
_'_That's good to hear, because I don't think he'll survive if he's taken to someone else who isn't like you.'_

Chapter 10 (Not revised)

Treize, Trowa and Noin ate with just the three of them. Milliardo decided to stay on the attic during dinner. He wasn't really in the mood to talk with his Master, and he couldn't eat together with them at the table in his tiger form, so he decided to stay away from them for just a while longer. He had spend the whole day on the attic thinking about how he could tell Trowa what happened to him when he was with Dermail, but he couldn't think of a way that didn't really hurt him while telling it. Every time he went over the things that happened he ended up in tears, and that was when he was just thinking about, think about it what would happen when he had to say it out loud. He hadn't really been a talker anyway, so it was really hard for the boy. Just before the end of the dinner of his Master and friends he went outside. He didn't go to his favourite place in the garden, but stayed on the veranda. He waited for someone to come outside, preferably Trowa, but when his Master was the first one to come out he could as well tell him too.

'Milliardo? Are you here?' asked Trowa scanning the surroundings. 'Hey love. How do you feel?' he asked kneeling in front of the tiger. He patted him on his head, staring in his eyes. Blue, watery eyes.  
'Could be better... Trowa...I...I need to tell you something... I...U don't really know how to, but...'  
'I'll listen, no matter what you're going to tell. I won't interrupt you...I promise.'  
'Thanks Trowa...even so...shall we go to the lake? I want to go somewhere away from the mansion.'  
'Sure, go ahead. I'll follow.'  
The boys went near the lake. They didn't speak at all. Once they sat down Milliardo started with the question: 'Trowa, do  
you know why I'm still in my tiger form?'  
'Because of your wound?' asked Trowa. He knew it wasn't the correct answer, but he didn't know what was really going on, and he did have some thoughts, but he thought he better couldn't say them.  
'No, it's not my wound' replied Milliardo. 'I could have transformed back a long time ago without being in pain. It's something more complicated... You know Dermail is the one responsible for me being a Neko, right?'  
'Yeah, I know...' said Trowa hugging the tiger when he saw tears forming in the tigers eyes.  
'I...Dermail was the one who made my life a complete hell. He treated me bad, made me something I wish I never was, and he took away the only happiness I got back then. It all started when about 3/4th of the surgeries of my Neko being was finished. Noin was my personal doctor from the start, and I grew a liking for her. Dermail started to notice it, and one day he confronted us both with it. He got angry, and you probably already know what he did for a punishment. He forbid Noin to come to me unless really necessary, and he made sure that she kept to that rule. The week after I felt really sick, but me and Noin couldn't find anything wrong with my body. It weren't the medicine, and I didn't have a fever...I never have a fever anyway, but that doesn't matter at the moment. My stomach hurt as hell, but as I said, we couldn't find a thing. After a few days the pain stopped and I forgot about it. A few months later I was on my room, and the pain in my stomach returned. I collapsed on the bed and managed to push a button so Noin would be warned. She came, and I explained the pain in my stomach. She examined me... and we found the reason for the pain in my stomach...' said the tiger. He took a pause.  
'What was the cause?' asked Trowa carefully after a minute of silence.  
'You remember I told you that Dermail punished me a few months earlier. He had raped me, and because of that, I...I got pregnant...'

Meanwhile in Kushrenada mansion. Treize was staring out of the window, seeing both his slaves sitting in the grass, probably talking.  
'You shouldn't worry too much about them your excellency. Milliardo may be a shy person in that way of communicating, but they will work it out. And as soon as Milliardo has told Trowa, I bet he will tell you as too.' Assured Noin, standing beside the man.  
'Thanks for saying that Miss Noin, but I really don't know if he trusts me enough to tell something that has such an impact on him. Maybe he can't take it to tell it twice.'  
'Maybe, but I do think he wants to tell you. If he can't tell it, he'll probably ask Trowa or me to tell it.'  
'Maybe.' Sighed Treize. 'We'll see...' he let himself fall down on the couch and took a deep breath. 'Is it really that bad?' he asked again.  
'I'm afraid it is...' said Noin staring outside now. He saw Trowa shot up.  
_  
I think he just heard it...Now it's only waiting how he reacts on it..._

'Pregnant? But how? I mean, you're male...'  
'That was my first reaction as well, but you see, due to the operations to make me a Neko, I got medicine, so my body wouldn't reject the Neko parts. In those medicine were female hormones, which made it possible that I could get pregnant.'  
'And you didn't want to have kittens?' asked Trowa.  
'I would have liked to! But just then Dermail came in and made us tell him the whole story.'  
'He did what! And then he let the kittens be removed?'  
'I wish.' Said Milliardo sarcastic. 'No, he wasn't such a 'nice guy'. He let the kittens be born first. Three daughters and a son. As soon as they were born, and wrapped into blankets to keep them warm by Noin, Dermail came in and roughly took them out of Noins hands. He ...he put them into a bag...and...' said the tiger, tears now freely falling down his cheeks.  
'Shh...it's okay... I think I know what happened. Shall I say? Just nod when I'm right, okay?'  
The tiger nodded.  
'He put them in a bag and...drowned them?' Trowa said very carefully. Milliardo nodded, burying his head in the brunettes  
lap. 'Shh...let it all go...it doesn't matter at all now...let it all go...'

Trowa let his lover cry for a couple of minutes. When the crying turned into soft sobs he tried to talk again.

'What awful.' Said the brunette. 'Now I understand your hatred for Dermail. But... I don't really understand what it has to do  
with you not turning back...' he added carefully.  
'I...after I was shot, I got the same medicine as back then with Dermail, because those are the only medicine my body accepts. I'm still taking the medicine at the moment, and... I'm just afraid...that if I turn back I accidentally end up in bed...and I really don't know what the Master will do if I get pregnant again. I can't stand it to lose any more kittens... I'm just...scared, if it happens, what the Masters reaction will be.'  
'O, Milliardo.' Said Trowa kind. 'You don't have to worry about that with the Master. He might be surprised at first, but he really wouldn't let them be removed or killed. I think he would be really happy if you got kittens...'  
'But I...it's just...After the man who trained me, and the Master Akira after Dermail, all my Masters would have killed the kittens, if they hadn't killed me first if it happened. I just didn't know what to expect from the Master. Especially after what happened with Dermail earlier the day. He seemed really pissed.'  
'He was, and disappointed, but he'll get over that. Try to talk with him Milliardo. Tell him what you told me. He'll understand.  
I promise. I know the Master pretty well, and I don't think he'll make a fuss about it.'  
'Really?' asked the tiger sounding really desperate.  
'Really.' Reassured the brunette.  
'Thanks for the trust Trowa. I really needed your support...'  
'It's okay love. It's okay. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. It wasn't something you tell during a tea break. I can imagine how difficult it was, or rather is for you to tell it again.'

Milliardo hmmed and cuddled closer to Trowa.  
After a few minutes of staring at the starts Trowa suddenly said: 'Mil? If you're ready for it, and if the Master approves it, I'd love to have kittens with you...'  
Milliardo looked up in his lovers eyes. 'Are you serious Trowa?' he asked, not really knowing how to react.  
'Dead serious. I would really love too...but only if you're ready for it.'  
'I...' tears sprung in Milliardos eyes again, but this time out of joy. 'I...me too Trowa...me too...'

About fifteen minutes later Treize called from out of the mansion.  
'Boys! Time to get inside again. It's getting cold outside, and I don't want you two to get sick.'  
'We're coming Master. Just a second!' called Milliardo before Trowa could.

Treize was surprised that Milliardo was the one who reacted, but he went inside nonetheless. He was happy that Milliardo  
had the courage again to be talking to him, but that didn't make sure he would tell him about his problems. Noin had already gone to bed, so Treize was alone when the two lovers entered the living room. Treize was sitting on his usual place, in the leather chair near the fire place. Milliardo immediately walked over to his Master.  
'I'm sorry Master...for my behaviour with Dermail and our conversation afterwards. I'm really sorry, and...I... I want to tell you the reason to my behaviour.' He said lying his head on his Masters lap.  
'Are you sure Milliardo? Because if you don't want to tell it, I'm fine with it. I can wait...'  
'No, you don't have to wait. I want to tell it...But first I've got to do something first...' the tiger said. In the meantime Trowa  
had gotten a bathrobe out of the bathroom and neared his Master and lover.

Milliardo transformed back into his human form and took on the bathrobe. 'May I?' he asked making clear he wanted to sit in his Masters lap.  
'Of course you may. You never have to ask for that.' Said Treize nicely.  
Milliardo cuddled in Treizes embrace and told the same he told to Trowa.  
Again this time he had to cry, but not as much as with Trowa. He felt safe in his Masters embrace when he told about the kittens, but as soon as he started to tell why he hadn't transformed back he started to feel somewhat awkward.  
'I...the reason I haven't transformed back, was because I didn't know how you would react. After I've been shot I got medicine again, the same as with Dermail. I was afraid that if we ended up in bed, and I got pregnant again, that you would let the kittens be removed or killed. I'm really sorry for that Master.' He said, burying his face in his Masters chest, avoiding his eyes. He waited for him to react.

Treize sighed. 'I would have never killed your kittens if you were pregnant Milliardo. You didn't have to worry about that, but I'm not angry at you or something like that because you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me enough and didn't know me that good. I think you did well, trying to stay in your Neko shape for a long time, though I really wanted to know why, but now I know why you did it, I understand completely.'  
'Thanks Master.' Said Milliardo soft, but sincerely. 'And Master...what would you say if Trowa and I...' started Milliardo. The blond turned to look at his lover. Trowa nodded. 'Go ahead, ask him.' The brunette said.  
'I...What would you say if Trowa and I tried to...get kittens?' he asked insecure.

Treize didn't react at first, and Milliardo thought it was bad.  
'I...' started Treize. 'I would support you both in the best way I can.' He said smiling.  
Milliardo looked at his Master. He hadn't really expected that answer.  
'Really?' he asked  
'Really. I will do everything I can to help you two in whatever you want. I would love to have a few kittens around the house, and I think if you get kittens, you should get them from Trowa.'  
'Thanks so much Master.' Said Trowa. 'We really appreciate your support.' He added.  
Meanwhile Milliardo let out a yawn.  
'Tired kitty?' asked Treize.  
'Only a little.' Said Milliardo.  
'Let's go to bed then.' Said Treize. He took Milliardo in his arms, and Trowa followed them to Treizes bedroom.  
'Are you okay with sleeping together with me and Trowa, Milliardo?'  
'Yeah, I don't mind.' He said, more asleep than awake.

Treize lay Milliardo down on the bed, and the boy immediately fell asleep. Treize and Trowa followed, both falling asleep rather fast as well...both cuddled close to the blond boy between them...

TBC

sighs that wasn't really easy to write…anyway, it's here! Please review.

By the way! Thanks for all who took the time to review!


	11. Kitty 11

Discaimer: the hell with the disclaimer, you all know…

Previous time:

_Treize took Milliardo in his arms, and Trowa followed them to Treizes bedroom.  
_'_Are you okay with sleeping together with me and Trowa, Milliardo?'  
_'_Yeah, I don't mind.' He said, more asleep than awake.  
__Treize lay Milliardo down on the bed, and the boy immediately fell asleep. Treize and Trowa followed, both falling asleep rather fast as well...both cuddled close to the blond boy between them..._

Chapter 11 (Not revised)

Milliardo woke up with a moan. Trowa smiled. 'Good morning love.' He said still caressing the blonds nipples with his fingers. The teen replied with another moan. 'Good morning to you too…' said Milliardo. He sat up, but immediately fell down on the bed because of a pain shot in his neck. 'Aw…Shit, that hurts.' He complained.  
'What's wrong?' asked Trowa concerned.  
'My neck…it's all stiff…reaction to my collar I think…'  
'Shall I give you a massage?' asked Trowa kindly.  
'Yeah, a massage would be great.' Said Milliardo. He rolled over on his stomach. The brunette placed himself on the blonds backside, and started giving him a massage.  
'Your collar is in the way…' he said. 'Shall I ask the Master if I can take it off?'  
'It can't be removed…not without the right tools that is.'  
'Not removed? How come?' asked Trowa continuing the massage, only now the blonds back.  
'Dermail…he let this collar be specially made for me. It can't be taken off without some tools, and there's only one way to do it. If its done on the wrong way…well…I don't really know what will happen, but Dermail told me it wouldn't be pretty…and I think it's best for me to believe what he said.'  
'I see…Well…than we've got to ask the Master if he can send someone over to take your collar off.' He said smiling. 'C'mon. Let's go downstairs. I heard Nathan had planned something special for breakfast.' He kissed Milliardos collarbone and stood up from the bed.  
'What about my massage.' Complained Milliardo teasing.  
'You'll get it another time. I'm starving!' said Trowa.

The boys took more than fifteen minutes to dress, because they couldn't stop touching and kissing each other. 'I've missed you.' Said Trowa when they were both dressed, walking downstairs.  
'I know. I'm sorry.' Apologised the blond.  
'No, don't be sorry, I understand.' Said Trowa when they entered the dining room. 'Good morning Master, miss Noin,  
Nathan.' He said.  
'Milliardo! Wow, you turned back?' said Noin. She hugged the boy tightly. 'It's good to have you back.' She joked. 'So, I heard of your plans. You want me to stay a bit longer?'  
'Plans?' asked Milliardo, still half sleeping. 'O, right, the kittens…yeah, if you don't mind Master?' Said the blond while sitting down at the table next to Noin and Trowa.  
'Not at all. You can stay as long as you want miss Noin.'  
'Thanks you your excellency.' She said smiling.  
'By the way…' started Trowa. 'Do you know someone who can take off Milliardos collar? He really needs a massage…'

'A massage?' asked Noin. 'How come you need one there?' she asked curious.  
'I…the collar…when I got zapped, it apparently wasn't that good for my neck muscles…' said Milliardo softly.  
'Can't it be done where you've been trained Milliardo?' asked Treize.  
'No, I don't think so. Dermail called someone special to make me this collar. If it's removed incorrectly it'll probably kill  
me…He was afraid I would try and take it off…' he said while starting with his breakfast, not wanting to talk about it any further.  
'Do you remember who put the collar around your neck?' asked Trowa.  
'No, I was unconscious from the operations…that was the only time I didn't attack anyone who came near me…'  
'Do you know who it was miss Noin?' asked Treize to the young woman.  
'No, it happened before I started treating Mil. I could call Dermail…' she offered.  
'You don't have to do that. I'll call him myself.' Said Treize. 'I was by the way already planning to get the collar switched with another. I'll ask some people I know.'

Treize first of all called Dermail, but as he already expected, the man didn't want to say a thing. 'It suicide if you take of the collar!' warned Dermail.  
'Well, maybe I want to die.' Said Treize irritated. 'Just let me make my choices. Will you please tell me who made that collar around Milliardos neck?'  
'Sorry cousin, but I'm not in the mood to tell.' Said Dermail and hung up.

Treize sighed.

_Only one option left, cal the STI…_ (Slave training institute. Will be explained in myfinishedand soon to beposted sidestory)

He called the STI.  
'STI, how can I help you?' asked a female assistant.  
'I'm searching for the person who is in lead of the STI, can I speak to him?'  
'I'm afraid that's not possible sir, he's in a important meeting at the moment. Can I leave a message?'  
'No, that won't be necessary. Do you know when he'll be finished?'  
'No sir, I'm sorry.'  
'That's ok.' Said Treize disappointed. 'Thanks anyway, bye.'

Treize hung up and let himself sink deeper in the chair.

_Great…now what…guess we have to go there to speak to him then…_

The man rose from his chair and looked outside.  
Trowa, Milliardo and Noin were playing outside again, just as a few days ago.  
'He looks so happy now… I don't know if he can take it to go back to that place…' After a few minutes of watching the teens play he decided to call them inside. He opened the door to the veranda and called for them. A few minutes later all three of them came.  
'Is something wrong Master?' asked Trowa while Noin and Milliardo were still chasing each other.  
'No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to the STI in a few minutes. Milliardo?' he asked.  
The blond froze. 'The STI?…why?'  
'I called, and they said the man in charge was busy, but I didn't believe it. The only way to reach him is to go by. I don't  
know anywhere else I could go for you collar.' He said.  
'But… I don't think they can take it off either.' Said Milliardo, really not wanting to go back to that place, though it wasn't  
really that bad when he was trained there.  
'I understand you don't want to go there, but we've got to get your collar replaced.'  
'Can't we wait just a little bit longer?' tried the blond.  
'Delaying it is of no use love.' Said Trowa giving Milliardo a hug. 'I'll come with you if it makes you feel better.'  
'Yeah, think so…still… I don't wanna go…' complained the boy hugging his lovers arm.  
'Shall I come too?' asked Noin.  
'If you want to. I won't mind.' Said Treize.  
'Milliardo?' asked Noin.  
'Sure. When are we leaving Master?' he added.  
'Now. Nathan already drove the car in front.'

An hour of driving later. They arrived at the STI.  
'This might take a while Nathan. I don't expect us to be back for at least an hour.' Said Treize as the teens got out of the car.  
'Don't worry about it your excellency. I'll just wait here.'  
'Thanks Nathan.' He said. 'Are you okay Milliardo?' he asked when he saw the blond stare at the building in front of them.  
'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered my first day here…Shall we go inside? I want it to be over quickly.' He said to his  
Master.  
'Exactly what I had planned.' Said Treize smiling.

When they were inside a young woman immediately came to them.  
'How can I help you sir? Ma'am?' she asked, not including Milliardo and Trowa in her welcome.  
'I want to talk to mr. Tubarov please.' Said Treize. He had asked Milliardo the man's name on the way.  
'I'll see if he has time for you. If you could wait here…' she said nicely and left.  
'I don't like her.' Said Trowa while hugging the slightly shaking blond. 'Are you okay love?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine… I just don't have really good memories with Tubarov, that's all…' he said while his tail curled around  
Trowa's wrist.

After a few minutes the woman came back. 'I'm sorry, but he wishes not to be disturbed at the moment.'  
'Then when can he be contacted?' asked Noin before Treize could.  
'I'm afraid I can't answer that miss.'  
'Master?' whispered Milliardo. 'Ask for lieutenant Imes. He'll help.'  
'Then if I can't talk with mr. Tubarov, can I see lieutenant Imes?' asked Treize making clear to the woman he was annoyed.  
'Imes sir? If I may be bold, why do you want to speak with a trainer?' she asked curious.  
'That's none of your business. Could you call him please?' snapped Noin.  
'I'm sorry, follow me please.' She said leading them to a part of the building Milliardo recognised all to well.  
'He's still using the same bedroom?' he wondered out loud.  
'He trained you?' asked Trowa interested, still not letting go of his lovers hand.  
'Yeah. He's quite nice.' Answered Milliardo.  
'Lieutenant Imes? There's someone here who wishes to speak with you sir.' Said the woman knocking on the door.  
'I'm busy.' He called. 'Tell him or here to wait.'  
'Busy? Ma'am?' asked Milliardo to the woman. 'Do you know if he's changed his schedule?'  
'No, he hasn't. Why do you ask?'  
'Well, if he's training someone at the moment, that person would be in the training room at the moment. May I?' he asked approaching the door.  
'You…I…' the woman looked at Treize. 'Sure.' She said while Treize gave her a death glare.  
'Lieutenant?' called Milliardo. 'It's me, Milliardo. Can I come in please?' he asked. They didn't hear an answer at first, but suddenly the door swung open.  
'Milliardo? Is it really you? Come in…you can all come in.' he said when he saw the group.  
'Thanks Emma.' He said to the woman, making clear she could leave.  
'Your welcome sir.' She said and silently left.

'Close the door behind you, would you miss?' asked Imes when Noin entered the room as the last.  
'I can't believe it's really you.' Said Imes giving Milliardo a hug. 'You did change since the last time I saw you though…when you left you weren't as cute as you are now…and not to forget you have a Master who is perfect for you.' He said. He  
directed himself to Treize.  
'It's an honour to meet you your excellency.' He said shaking hands. 'I couldn't have thought a better person for Milliardo  
than you sir.' He said.  
'Well thanks.' Said Treize sincere.  
'I'm Lieutenant Imes, but I'm sure Milliardo has told you so far.' He said smiling. 'Lucrezia Noin.' She said shaking hands.  
'It's a pleasure to meet you.' She said politely.  
'Likewise.' Said Imes. 'And you are..?' he asked holding his hand out to Trowa. The brunette was a little confused. He  
wasn't used to people offering to shake hands with a slave.  
'Trowa.' He said bowing slightly instead of shaking hands.  
The blond trainer smiled. 'Don't worry, I'm not like other trainers. Anyway, what brings you all here?' he asked while ruffling  
through Milliardo's hair. 'It's probably not because this little squirt here wanted to see me so badly.' He joked.  
'No, actually, I wanted to talk with Tubarov, but he says he's too busy.' Started Treize. 'May I?' he asked while gesturing to  
a chair in the corner, opposite of a desk.  
'Of course. Have a seat. And that's Tubarov, he doesn't want to speak with anyone unless it fits him. I could call him, and say  
it's about my slave…'  
'That won't be necessary, I don't think Tubarov and I would come to an agree anyway.' Said Treize. Meanwhile Milliardo  
sat down on the king size bed, and Trowa and Noin followed him.  
'An agree?' asked Imes.  
'Yes. I need to find someone who can take of Milliardos collar.'  
'You need help with a collar? With a simple screwdriver any collar can be removed.'  
'Except for the one Milliardo has. Do you know about a man called Dermail?'  
'Who doesn't.' said Imes. 'I lost some good slaves to him, only to be brought back beaten and broken. Why do you ask?'  
'He was once Milliardos Master. His third if I remember what he told me. He is the one responsible for him being a Neko-jin. During the operations to make him like he is now, he needed a stronger collar, because as you might think of Milliardo, he wanted to kill anyone near him at that time. I now need a way to remove the collar, but my dear cousin,' he said sarcastic. 'won't tell me who made that collar. I was wondering if you might know a way to get it off, since you've trained Milliardo for a while.'  
'Maybe…I have to see the collar first. Milliardo? Could you come over please?' he asked.  
'Sure, just a sec.' He said. 'Trowa, could you get of off me?' he teased.  
'Only because you're needed…' said the brunette kissing the blond, and letting him go.  
'Thanks.' Joked Milliardo and went over to Imes.  
'Sit down on my lap.' Ordered Imes.  
'Sure, but…why?' he asked while looking at Treize, asking for permission. Treize nodded and the blond sat down.  
'I need to see what kind of collar you have…' he said removing the blonds hair. 'Man, you grew…you're heavy.' He joked, but his smile immediately disappeared when he saw the collar.  
'Is there something wrong?' asked Milliardo, wanting to say "Master" out of habit. 'Lieutenant.' He said instead, when he noticed the blond man he was sitting on going quiet all of a sudden.  
Imes hmmd. 'I don't think I can remove this collar.' He said softly giving the blond a small massage in his neck, seeing how tense the muscles were. 'It's a really difficult collar to remove. It must have hurt when it was put around your neck…' he said letting long blond hair fall back on the boys back.  
'I…I was unconscious back then. I never knew Dermail changed the collar until the first time after I disobeyed him and he pushed some sort of button. I always had an electronic collar, but the shock that came that time put me out cold for over a week. I never tried to disobey him afterwards, but with my sudden change in hormones and blood, it was really hard not to.' He said. He felt two arms encircle around him, trying to comfort him. He leaned back in the warmth, welcoming the warmth he knew all to well.  
'Do you perhaps know someone who can remove the collar then?' asked Treize, a bit uncomfortable with someone else holding his slave like that. In the meantime Trowa and Noin had come to Treize's side. Trowa stood behind his Master and lay his head in the mans neck. 'You still got me.' He whispered teasingly. 'Give those two a break.' He added.  
Imes couldn't hear what Trowa said, but he had a slight idea, and he smiled.  
'I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable your excellency, by holding your slave like this. I just missed holding him.' He  
said.  
'Don't worry. I can share him.' Teased Treize back.  
Milliardo laughed. 'That's the first time two men fought about me, other than who wanted to buy me…it doesn't feel that bad.' He joked.  
'I think you spoiled him too much your excellency.' Said Imes. 'Anyway, you could try and go to the place Milliardo was before he was brought here…maybe they can help you out there.'  
'O no, I don't want to go back there. If there's one person other than Dermail who I don't want to see again, it's Une.' Said Milliardo.  
'Une isn't that bad, is she?' asked Imes. 'She was just doing her work when you were there, just as I did when you were here.'  
'I know, still, I don't like her…' said Milliardo stubborn.  
'Do you perhaps know someone else then?' asked Treize, not wanting to displease his blond slave any further. He found it even a miracle that Milliardo had agreed to come to the STI.  
'I don't thi… o wait, maybe… I know someone who previously was a doctor in OZ. She was specialised with war slaves, thus also all different kinds of collars…I'll give her a call right away…Milliardo? Could you get of me please?'  
'Huh? O, yeah, sure.' Said Milliardo standing up.

'Sally's residence.' Answered the woman Imes had mentioned. Imes had the phone on the speaker, so all could hear.  
'Sally, it's good to hear your voice again.' Said Imes.  
'Nice to hear your voice too Mike.' She said.  
'Could you help me out? I've got a bit of a problem here.'  
'A problem?' asked Sally. 'What's wrong? Is something wrong with your slave?' she asked  
'No, ex-slave. You remember Milliardo?'  
'The blond you couldn't stop talking about? Of course I remember.' She teased. 'What's wrong with him?'  
'Nothings wrong with him, his Master asked me to remove his collar, but I can't. I thought maybe you can. It's one of those special ones… Only twenty of them around the world and colonies.' Stated Imes dryly.  
'That one? Has Dermail been his Master of something?'  
'In fact, yes, he has.' Anwered Imes.  
'O, sorry about that. I'll come immediately. I'll be there in about half an hour.'  
'Thanks Sally, I really appreciate it.'  
'No prob. By the way, who's his Master now? Not someone like Dermail, I hope.'  
'No, not at all. I think you might even know him.'  
'Know him? Who is he?'  
Imes lay his finger on his lips, making clear he didn't want Treize to tell. 'I'll tell you one thing, you once, indirectly, served under him. Thanks for coming over.' He said and hung up.  
'Still the same tease as you were a few years ago.' Said Milliardo hugging his old Master from behind. 'You never change, do you?'  
'Nope, should I?' he asked a bit too innocently.

TBC

OMG! This chapter was such a pain to write! I really was stuck this time, anyway, srry for the delay! At least it's a bit longer than all the other chapters…

I won't be updating any time soon I think…the exams are coming up, and if I don't pass them I don't think I want to live anymore XD So, it might take quite a while for the next chapter. The side story is slowly coming along, might post it before my summer holidays start in a few months, but I won't promise anything.

**Next chapter: **

**Sally comes by and with a lot of effort manages to take the collar off. But with taking the collar off Milliardo has to tell about one more thing about the tortures he went through with Dermail.  
I'll maybe even let Trowa and Milliardo start the prosess of trying to get kittens, not sure yet, depends on the length of the chapter….**

* * *

BTW! Does someone know how long it takes for cats before the kittens are born? I thought a few months, but I don't know for sure………… 

O, one more thing… I NEED NAMES FOR THE KITTENS!  
I have one already, thanks to El Terrible Fizzy : Frannin…. (I really LUF that name :D) but I was planning on four kittens…not sure yet how many boys and girls… I could use a little help!

One more thing…(again? Yeah, again.) I was thinking of letting Quatre appear as well, but I'm not really sure yet about how to let him appear. I had planned to make him a Neko, just as Milliardo is, but I still need a way for him to come in touch with 'the gang.' Any suggestions?

I think that was all…no wait! One more thing (REALLY!) Thanks for all who took the time to review. It really helped me out!

SIDESTORY PART APOSTED!  
"SAVE THE TEARS FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT"

Might not be on FFN yet, depends on how fast they are…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: the hell with the disclaimer, you all know…

Previous time:

'_Could you help me out? I've got a bit of a problem here.'  
_'_A problem?' asked Sally. 'What's wrong? Is something wrong with your slave?' she asked  
_'_No, ex-slave. You remember Milliardo?'  
_'_The blond you couldn't stop talking about? Of course I remember.' She teased. 'What's wrong with him?'  
_'_Nothings wrong with him, his Master asked me to remove his collar, but I can't. I thought maybe you can. It's one of those special ones… Only twenty of them around the world and colonies.' Stated Imes dryly.  
_'_That one? Has Dermail been his Master of something?'  
_'_In fact, yes, he has.' Answered Imes.  
_'_O, sorry about that. I'll come immediately. I'll be there in about half an hour.'  
_'_Thanks Sally, I really appreciate it.'  
_'_No prob. By the way, who's his Master now? Not someone like Dermail, I hope.'  
_'_No, not at all. I think you might even know him.'  
_'_Know him? Who is he?'  
__Imes lay his finger on his lips, making clear he didn't want Treize to tell. 'I'll tell you one thing, you once, indirectly, served under him. Thanks for coming over.' He said and hung up.  
_'_Still the same tease as you were a few years ago.' Said Milliardo hugging his old Master from behind. 'You never change, do you?'  
_'_Nope, should I?' he asked a bit too innocently._

Chapter 12 (not revised)

Treize and Lieutenant Imes filled the half hour of waiting with a talk about Milliardo, and his past, as far as they both knew. Milliardo, Trowa and Lucrezia were on the bed, playing, resting, talking, whatever they were in to on that moment.  
Exactly half an hour later there was a knock on the door.  
'Enter.' Called Imes.  
Sally opened the door and was surprised to see so many people in the room. He had expected Milliardo and his Master, but nobody else.  
'Hello…o…my….God…Colonel Treize Kushrenada?' she said looking at the part of the room where Treize and Imes were sitting. 'I thought you were kidding when you said I indirectly served under him Mike…My god…I never thought I would meet you your excellency.'  
'I've had those reactions before.' He said smiling while giving the woman a handshake. 'I heard you probably can remove the collar?' he added.  
'Yes. I've removed four other identical collars before.' Said Sally as she dropped her bag next to the desk.  
'Milliardo? Come on over for a second.' Called Treize.  
'Just a second Master…I've gotta get rid of these two first…' he said. He struggled to get off the bed, but Trowa and Lucrezia had pinned him down.  
'Say the special words first.' Teased Trowa.  
'Special words? Please?'  
'Not that one.' Reacted Trowa smiling.  
'Not that one? What one is it then?'  
'I love you.' Said Trowa kissing the blond and got off him. 'That was all you had to say.' He teased.  
'Okay…Love you.' He said returning the kiss.

Milliardo got out of bed and apologised. 'Sorry. I got a bit carried away.'  
'No sweat.' Said Treize. 'Milliardo, this is Sally. She'll try and remove your collar.'  
'You're a Neko-jin? Wow…' said Sally astonished. 'Sorry… I have a bad habit for saying what's on my mind. Let me take a look at the collar.' She said while approaching Milliardo.  
The blond removed his hair and let Sally examine it.  
'Yeah, it's definitely one made for Dermail…You got it during the process of making you a Neko, am I right?'  
'Yes, I was unconscious at the time, but he told me.' Said Milliardo not really comfortable with the topic.  
'Can you remove it?' asked Treize concerned about his slaves feeling. He knew Milliardo didn't like this sort of attention at all.  
'Yes…Could you lay down on the bed? On your stomach.'  
'Of course. Do I need to take out my shirt?'  
'No, that won't be necessary.' She answered getting some tools out of her bag. Milliardo lay down on bed. His tail moved nervously. Trowa saw how uncomfortable his lover was and sat down beside the blond. He held his hand, and softly squeezed it.  
'It's gonna be okay love. Once it's removed you'll never have to wear such a collar again.' He said.  
'It might hurt.' Warned Sally. 'I don't know how active it still is. Mostly collars are made for ten years… How long do you have this one?'  
'Two years I think.'  
'Then it will hurt. Don't worry, it won't hurt much…it won't hurt too much…' Meanwhile Treize and Lieutenant Imes had gathered around the bed as well.  
'Is it okay if I sit on your backside? It'll make it a lot easier for me, and it'll prevent for you making sudden movements.' She asked carefully, looking at Treize while she waited for the blonds answer.  
'I don't mind.' Said Milliardo. He was surprised that his voice came out so well, seeing how nervous he really was. Treize nodded.  
'Okay…here goes…'

It took Sally more than ten minutes to get the collar removed. The first few minutes were the most painful for Milliardo. Sally had tried to switch the collar off, but there was a second defence in it, which was harder to find.  
'The worst is now over. It won't hurt anymore.' She said nicely. It's almost over. A few seconds later they heard a click and the collar could be removed. The blond sighed as the weight around his neck was gone. He was so relieved with the removal of the collar that he didn't even notice the stares of the persons around him. He felt Sally move, and he sat up. Once he saw everyone stare at him he asked: 'What's wrong?'  
'Eh…Love…you never told me you had a chain tattoo beneath your collar…' said Trowa after a few seconds of silence.  
'I don…o, yeah, right…I already forgot about it…' he said lowering his eyes down. 'I never thought about it anymore since that collar…' he said softly.  
'How did you get it?' asked Lucrezia.  
'……Dermail…' was the only thing he said.  
'I think I should leave you alone.' Said Sally. She gathered her equipment and packed them in her bag.  
'Thanks for removing the collar Sally. What do you want for it in return?' asked Treize.  
'In return? Nothing.' She said smiling. 'I don't remove those things to gain money for it. Just make sure you keep him happy, that's all I ask.'  
'I'll do that.' Said Treize. 'Once again, thanks.'  
'No prob. Mike, we'll see each other some time soon, okay?'  
'Sure, just give me a call.' He said. 'Should I leave you alone for a while, so you can talk?' he offered Treize and Milliardo.  
'It doesn't matter to me…' said Milliardo. 'If you wanna hear the story, you may stay…'  
'Only if you want me to stay Mil.'  
'Please.' Said the blond. Treize sat down on the bed and Milliardo crawled on his lap. 'There's not really much to tell actually. When I arrived at Dermails place I had a normal collar, like anybody else. Once he decided to make me a Neko-jin my collar had to be removed during the operations, because I sometimes accidentally switched in my feline form. My old collar didn't grow with the transformations, so I almost suffocated once. Dermail wasn't happy, with me having no collar, so he called someone to do this.' He said while his finger trailed over the chain tattoo on his neck. 'He…' started Milliardo, but he started crying.  
'Shh…' soothed Treize softly rubbing his slave's back. 'Take your time, and if you don't want to continue, we understand…'  
'No…I…I'll continue…He had me tied to the bed.' He said sniffing. 'The process of brining the tattoo on was so painful I almost fainted…but I didn't…My whole body was still sore from the first few operations, and the tattoo wasn't making it better. It took the man three hours to complete it. And in those three hours Dermail just sat in the same room, enjoying seeing me in pain. Afterwards I couldn't eat or drink without being in pain. But that wasn't even the worst part. Dermail just continued the operations like nothing happened. The tattoo together with the operations made me very weak, and I got ill. He neglected my fever for too long, and on one moment it was that bad that he thought I would die. Lucrezia's father, who was in charge of the operations didn't want to loose me, because I was one of the few who survived the operations to that certain point, so he called Lucrezia in to take care of me. Just the day before I'd had another operation, and during it I got this collar.' He said having the collar which was removed by Sally in his hand.

'I always wondered why your neck was so sensitive back then…I thought it was part op the operations…' said Lucrezia. 'What awful…'  
Treize hugged Milliardo, instead of saying anything. Milliardo curled his tail around Trowa's wrist when he felt his lover sit next to them.  
'Master? Can we go home? I'm tired…' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'Of course. We'll go right away.' Said Treize nicely.  
Lieutenant Imes smiled sadly. 'I'll walk you out.'  
'Thanks Mas…Lieutenant.' Said Milliardo. He took Trowa's hand and they left the STI.  
'You can always call me if you need me.' Said Imes. 'Good bye Milliardo.'  
Milliardo nodded, not wanting to try his voice.

The ride home went in an awful silence. Milliardo was leaning on Trowa, staring out the window, not wanting to look at anyone else in the car. The removal of the collar had stirred up bad memories from the time he was with Dermail. He felt his Masters and Lucrezia's eyes on him. He knew they were both staring at the tattoo on his neck.  
'Master?' asked Milliardo not looking at the man. 'That collar you gave me for Christmas, do you have it with you?'  
'Yes, it's somewhere in my coat…why do you ask? You want a collar around your neck so badly?'  
'No, not really…I just want to hide my tattoo…I'm not proud of it. It reminds me too much about **him**.' He said. Trowa hugged his lover as he felt that Milliardo was about to cry again.  
Treize searched his coat and found the collar. He gently clicked it around Milliardo's neck.  
'You don't have to worry about it when you transform. I had it made so it would adapt in size if necessary.'  
'Thanks.' Said Milliardo softly. He somehow found the weight of a collar somewhat relaxing. He was happy when the weight of his old collar was gone, that was until everyone noticed another thing that marked him as a slave.  
'When we're home, may I transform and just take a walk? Alone?' asked Milliardo after another few minutes of silence.  
'Of course you may. You don't have to ask Milliardo, you know I'll approve, as long as you make sure you don't get yourself into trouble.' Said the blonds Master nicely.

TBC

GOMEN! First of all, sorry for the late update, second of all, srry for the short chapter! I haven't really been in a Gundam Wing mood the last few days…weeks already :S I've had my exams, so now it's waiting for the results… I don't have to go to school anymore, so I thought I would update at least once a week, but looks like I can't even update once in…what is it…three weeks already? Gomen!

On the other hand, I've been thinking about what's going to happen in further chapters, and I've figured out a way for Quatre to appear…it'll probably be a long time from now, but that doesn't really matter… I also made up another name for one of the kittens, who should be appearing in a chapter or two, maybe three…One I already had, Frannin, the second I thought of today. It's not really a common name, but I thought Innocence would be a very nice name? If you don't agree, please say so, and if you know some good names, please tell me! I still need more names!

I'll try and update more often!

**Next chapter**

**Ehhh…well….not really sure yet…I think I'll dedicate a whole chappy about Milliardo thinking about the time he was with Dermail, but I'm not sure yet…**

Progress n Sidestory (save the tears for the right moment)

First of all i want to thank all of you who have already read and reviewed Part A of the side story. I'm busy with Part B, and i must admit, it isn't going as fast as i thought it would go. I haven't even reached the part when he's sold to Dermail, so it will take a VERY long time before part B will be posted. Sumimasen!


	13. Kitty 13

Disclaimer: read chapter one. 

Previous chapter:

_The ride home went in an awful silence. Milliardo was leaning on Trowa, staring out the window, not wanting to look at anyone else in the car. The removal of the collar had stirred up bad memories from the time he was with Dermail. He felt his Masters and Lucrezia's eyes on him. He knew they were both staring at the tattoo on his neck.  
'Master?' asked Milliardo not looking at the man. 'That collar you gave me for Christmas, do you have it with you?'  
'Yes, it's somewhere in my coat…why do you ask? You want a collar around your neck so badly?'  
'No, not really…I just want to hide my tattoo…I'm not proud of it. It reminds me too much about **him**.' He said. Trowa hugged his lover as he felt that Milliardo was about to cry again.  
Treize searched his coat and found the collar. He gently clicked it around Milliardo's neck.  
'You don't have to worry about it when you transform. I had it made so it would adapt in size if necessary.'  
'Thanks.' Said Milliardo softly. He somehow found the weight of a collar somewhat relaxing. He was happy when the weight of his old collar was gone, that was until everyone noticed another thing that marked him as a slave.  
'When we're home, may I transform and just take a walk? Alone?' asked Milliardo after another few minutes of silence.  
'Of course you may. You don't have to ask Milliardo, you know I'll approve, as long as you make sure you don't get yourself into trouble.' Said the blonds Master nicely._

Kitty 13 (new! 31-08-2005)

'Milliardo, I've got to talk to you.' said Lucrezia just after lunch.  
'Yeah, sure. Shall we go outside then?' Lucrezia nodded and both teens went outside.  
'Something wrong 'crezia?' asked the blond concerned when they were alone.  
'No, nothing's wrong.' she answered smiling. 'I just wanted to tell you something. You remember your last pregnancy'  
Milliardo's expression darkened. 'Yes, I do. Why?' his tail twitched.  
'Well, it's about in what shape you want to be when you give birth to the kittens'  
'Does it matter then? I was a lion back then because I couldn't turn back after the full moon'  
'Yes, and the kittens were little lion cubs. If you decide to stay in human form you'll get normal kids, and it will take the full nine months then. But if you decide to change into your feline shape, the kittens will be what you are. And it'll only take two months'  
'So as soon as it's certain I'm pregnant I've got to change…will the kittens be able to transform like me then'  
'At a certain age, yes.' answered Lucrezia 'And if you decide your feline shape it'll definitely be less painful. Especially when there's going to be more than one'  
'I've got to ask Trowa and Master Treize, but I'm sure it'll be one of my feline shapes. Thanks for telling me Lucrezia'  
'No problem at all.' she said smiling. 'Well, I've gotta go back home for a few days. Call me when there's something wrong, even if it's in the middle of the night'  
'Sure. Don't worry. It'll be fine'  
Milliardo checked if Trowa was at the stables but he couldn't find him there. All horses were present, so he hadn't gone for a ride.  
'Still inside the house? That's a miracle…' The blond decided to be lazy and he transformed into a white tiger. That way he would be a few minutes faster. He used the kitchen to enter the house and when he neared the dining room he heard Treize talk to someone. He hesitated with entering. If it was someone who didn't know Milliardo yet, he would be scared to death.  
Suddenly the blond recognised the voices. The people talking to Treize were the persons who tried to shoot him during Christmas.  
'…so can we proceed on your land to find the horse, your excellency?' asked the man who had shot Milliardo.  
'I assume you that my slave can find the horse and bring it back for sure. He had seen the horse five minutes before you came. He already probably has the horse'  
'I'm sorry, but Duke Dermail doesn't want anyone to touch his horse'  
'Then how are you supposed to bring the horse back? If you can't touch it.' retorted Treize. He didn't want those men on his land.  
'That's not what I meant your excellency. Duke Dermail made perfectly clear he didn't want anyone lese but the two of us to touch the horse.' tried the man.  
'So what would Duke Dermail do if I was able to bring the horse back?' asked Treize.  
'Nothing'  
'Yet you said no one but you could touch the horse.' Treize was trying to play a mind game with the men, showing them that he wasn't pleased with their company.  
'Yes, but you are not a…' and the man stopped.  
'I'm not what'  
'A…A slave!' snapped the other man.  
'And what is the stable boy at my cousins house? Don't tell me my dear cousin finally freed one of his slaves.' teased Treize.  
'No! Of course not! I just wanted to warn you, 'cause Duke Dermail gave us permission to shoot anyone near the horse'  
'Just like you tried shooting me!' snapped Milliardo as he entered the room. He was growling softly and his tail swished dangerously.  
'It's that white tiger we saw on Christmas-eve!' reacted one of the men. He grabbed his handgun from his belt and aimed it at Milliardo. 'Don't come any closer!' he warned.  
Treize stepped between Milliardo and the two men, forcing the man to lower his gun.  
'I will not allow weapons drawn in my house.' he said firm. 'Milliardo, sit'  
Milliardo did as he was told and he sat down.  
'Lower your weapon. He shall not harm the both of you.' demanded Treize, eying the both men.  
The man finally lowered his gun.  
'Good.' said Treize. 'Now shall we go outside and look if Trowa managed to find the horse?' he said while he went outside. Milliardo followed Treize closely, but paying the most attention to the two men behind him.  
When they saw Trowa coming with a horse by his side the two men ran to him.  
'The mare is walking limp!' noticed one of the men. 'You'll pay for that slave! She's one of Dermails best jumping horses!' he snapped aiming his gun at Trowa.  
Milliardo growled loudly and jumped on the man from behind. 'Don't you dare shoot him.' he said.  
'Milliardo! Calm down!' ordered Treize. Milliardo complied and got off the man.  
'Trowa.' called Treize. 'How come she's limping?' asked Treize as he approached his slave.  
'I don't know Master. I found her like this. It looks like she didn't make a jump'  
'Impossible!' snapped the man who just got up on his feet. 'She's one of the best'  
'Well, I don't think she'll be one of the best anymore.' said Trowa handing the reins to his Master. 'I doubt she'll ever be able to jump anymore.' he went over to Milliardo and gave him a short hug.  
'No more jumping? Then she's useless.' said the man who tried to shoot Trowa flatly. He aimed his gun again to shoot the horse.  
'NO!' yelled Milliardo. He leaped at the man and bit him in his leg. The man shot in the air, scaring the mare. She ran away in the direction of the stables.  
'AAAAAAH!' screamed the man. Milliardo still had his teeth in his leg. The man dropped his gun. Milliardo let go of the mans leg and carefully took the gun in his mouth. He walked to the lake and threw it in. he dipped his head underwater to clean away the blood and went back to his Master, like nothing had happened.  
Treize bent through his knees and looked Milliardo in the eyes.  
'I'm sorry.' whispered Milliardo.  
'I know, though play along, okay?' Treize suddenly gave Milliardo a slap in his face. 'Inside!' he almost yelled. 'I'll deal with you later'  
Milliardo pretended a hiss and left.  
'I recommend you take your friend to a hospital. When you return to my cousin, tell him if he wants his horse back he can find her in my stables. I'll take care of the horse until then'  
Treize directed himself to Trowa. 'Could you try and get the mare? I'll come in a few minutes to help. I've got to make a phone call first. I assume you two can find your way off of my property?' he asked icily, and he left.

Milliardo was waiting inside the house in the dining room. He was still in his tiger form. When Treize came in he said: 'If you change back you can help Trowa.' it was more an order then a suggestion.  
'Yes Master.' he answered as he made his way to his bedroom, to get his clothes.  
Treize sighed as he heard the blonds reply. 'Milliardo'  
'Yes'  
'I'm not mad at you'  
'I know.' replied the blond with hesitation in his voice. 'I'll go change now'  
Treize called Dermail and told him the great lines of what had happened. He missed one 'minor' detail though. He hadn't told that Milliardo had attacked one of his men. As Treize had expected, Dermail didn't want the mare back.  
'Then you won't mind that I take care if her'  
'Not at all. I've no use of her anymore. I don't care what you do with her. Anything else?' He asked irritated. 'No, that was all, bye cousin'  
Treize smiled as the screen went black

_I so want to see his face when he find out I 'forgot' to tell something…_

'Master?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'O, Milliardo. How long have you been listening'  
'Not that long, but why didn't you tell Dermail about me? He'll find out anyway'  
'I didn't feel like telling him he whole story. Now, shall we help Trowa out?'

'Master, Trowa? I've got to tell you something.' said Milliardo while they were treating the mare.  
'Go ahead.' said Treize.  
'Well, it's about what kind of children you want to have walking in the house'  
'What kind?' asked Trowa looking up from what he was doing.  
'Yes, what kind. Normal kids, tiger, lion, lynx, panther, leopard, or whatever-cubs. The shape I'm in will be the shape of the kids'  
'Cool.' remarked Trowa. 'And in all shapes it takes nine months?' asked Treize.  
'No, only if I decide to stay like this. In a feline shape it'll take two months. So I already decided it'll be one of the cats, 'cause I don't want to take nine painful months, which they'll be if there is a twin, triplet, or maybe even more'  
Treize smiled. 'I can understand that. What about the kittens then? Will they be able to shift, just like you'  
'Yes, but Lucrezia told me only at a certain age'  
'Sounds logical enough.' said Trowa. 'When they're young they don't have that much control over themselves'  
The three of them were silent for a while.  
'Lion cubs are cute.' said Trowa suddenly.  
'But lions can't purr.' said Treize. 'Little kits should be able to purr'  
…  
…  
…  
'Tiger'  
'Panther'  
'Normal cat'  
'Normal cat! No way! Do you know how small I am then'  
'Just teasing love, just teasing.' said Trowa smiling.  
'You'd better be!' said Milliardo jumping on Trowas back.  
'Hey! Get off!' he played along.  
'Nope, never.' he said holding his lover tightly.  
'Master?' tried Trowa 'Eh? What? O, Milliardo, spare your lovers back. You'll be needing Trowa in one piece of you want kittens'  
'Aww…' complained Milliardo with a smile as they went back to the house.  
'But now I still don't know in what shape to turn.' he added.  
'Tomorrow is full moon, right?' asked Treize.  
'Yes, it is.' answered the blond. 'Why do you want to know Master'  
'And you can't control what you'll become, right'  
'No, I can't control it'  
'Then you'll change into the form you are tomorrow night'  
'Sounds good.' said Trowa. 'That way we won't really force the kittens in a shape'  
' 'kay. We'll wait for tomorrow night then'  
They sat down in the living room. Treize in his usual leather chair, Milliardo and Trowa on the rug in front of the hearth, at Treizes feet, snuggled close to each other. The blonds tail swished happily, so now and then circling around his Masters ankle, showing him some attention as well.

'Something wrong love?' asked Trowa after a few minutes of silence.  
'Why do you think there is'  
'Well, you stopped purring and your tail is around your waist again. You're on your guard for something'  
Milliardo mmmhed but didn't answer immediately.  
'Perhaps I should leave you two alone for a while.' offered Treize.  
'No, that's not it.' said Milliardo. 'I…I don't know how to say it'  
'Is it something very important?' asked Trowa gently.  
'To me it is, yes'  
'Should I leave then?' asked Trowa.  
'No. It's about the kittens…what'll happen to them'  
'Happen to them?' asked Treize confused, looking up from his book.  
'Well…Trowa and I are both slaves…so the kittens officially will be slaves too.' he said softly.  
'I won't take the kittens away from you Milliardo, I promised you.' said Treize kindly.  
'I know. And I would kill you if you did.' said Milliardo, really meaning it. 'But that's not it. I want the kittens to be learned to live amongst the people…I want them properly educated. I don't want them to be wearing collars, and I don't want them having to call you Master. They won't have to follow your orders, and'  
'Milliardo, love, you're asking a lot.' said Trowa hugging the blond as he spke. 'I don't know where the line was, but you've definitely crossed it.' he added whispering. Milliardos tail curled around Trowas wrist.  
'I know. I don't care. I don't want them to end up like me'  
'End up like you?' asked Trowa. 'What's wrong with your life as it is now'  
'Nothing'  
'You've had a proper education, you're fed, cleaned, loved, you've got a roof above your head. I don't see anything wrong in that.' said Treize, his voice and expression unreadable.  
'I'm not complaining about my life here. I just don't want the kittens to learn everything I've learned.' he defended, adding a soft 'Master'  
'I understand that Milliardo.' he said. 'They won't be learning what you have in mind. I'll make sure of that. And I'll make sure they'll eventually will be able to live amongst the rest of the world, but after they have control over their Neko side'  
'Thanks Master.' said Milliardo.  
'But…' added Treize. 'Officially they will be slaves, so they'll have to wear collars'  
'But…' started Milliardo.  
'They'll be slaves, and I'll be their Master.'' 'But'  
'I wasn't finished Milliardo.' he said. 'But I won't let them call me that. Until they are adults they are officially slaves like you to the outside world, but I won't treat them like that'  
'I…But…' started Milliardo again.  
'Love, let Master Treize finish first. Up until now he's been more than reasonable. Just listen to what he has to say'  
'But'  
'Milliardo!' warned Treize. 'The kittens will be slaves though they won't be treated like that.' said Treize firm. 'Do you understand Milliardo'  
'I…Yes. I understand Master'  
'Trowa'  
'Understood'  
'Good…so…what do you want the kittens to be taught Milliardo?' asked Treize changing the topic. 'The exact same as you have learned? 'Cause it might be a problem finding someone who can teach the Japanese language'  
'Say what! You know how to speak in Japanese?' asked Trowa surprised. 'You never told me'  
'You never asked.' teased Milliardo

_Good. So he has the spirit to tease again. thought Treize. He's okay with it then…_

'But yeah.' said Milliardo. 'I can talk Japanese, and also read and write it. As goes for German, French, and I've learned Politics, and mathematics'  
'Wow. I never knew you were that smart.' said Trowa. 'But if you can read, write and talk Japanese, then why bother a teacher, you could teach the kids'  
'Sure. I wouldn't mind at all. The only thing I need then is a good book to learn from'  
'That shouldn't be too hard. I think if necessary I can get those books in only a few days'  
'How did you learn it then Mil? It's not like Japanese is in a standard training program, is it?' asked Trowa 'No it's not. I taught myself. My trainer was kind enough to get me the books I needed'  
'You taught yourself? How did you know then if you had the pronunciation right'  
'The book described how to pronounce it'  
'But even so. If you hear the language it's much easier to learn'  
'I know.' said Milliardo. 'But I never said I never heard the language.' he teased as he stood up. 'I'll go and help Nathan and Ivy with dinner'  
Treize nodded and continued reading.  
'Hey! You haven't told me yet how you learned the correct pronunciation!' said Trowa following the blond.  
Treize smiled as he saw his two slaves. 'Trowa.' he called.  
'Yes Master?' he asked turning around.  
'Could you take another look at the mare'  
'Of course I could, but'  
Treize gave him a don't-disobey-me look.  
'I'm already on my way Master.' he said and went to the stables.  
On the other side of the door Milliardo laughed quietly.  
'That was quite harsh Master.' he said, his head peeking around the door. 'Thanks anyway'  
'I have no idea what you are talking about.' said Treize in a teasing way. 'Weren't you on your way to the kitchen'  
'Right.' said Milliardo smiling and he left.

Trowa came back from the stables when dinner was already served.  
'I'm sorry. I didn't know I took that long.' he apologised as he sat down.  
'It's okay.' said Treize. 'How is the mare doing?' he asked while filling his plate.  
'Good. The wound is healing well, though I have the feeling she's in a light shock'  
Treize had just taken a bite of his food so he only gave a 'hmmm' as a reply.  
'Mil? Did you have a particular reason you rescued the horse? It happens often that if a jump horse can't jump anymore it's shot…it's not right, but it happens a lot.' said Trowa.  
'No, not really a reason. I just didn't want the mare to be killed because she was injured. And not to forget, she was Dermails horse, so she deserved a second change. He probably wasn't good for her'  
'I see.' said Trowa. 'So, are you now gonna tell me where you learned your Japanese?' he teased.  
Milliardo didn't answer. He was still with his thoughts by the mare.

_Not to forget, she smelled differen.t I thought I smelled a scent that I only know from myself…Neko…_

Woohoo…Earth to Milliardo, are you there?' asked Trowa when he saw his lover spaced out.  
'Eh? Sorry…I was thinking about something…what did you say'  
'I asked where you learned your Japanese'  
'O…in Japan.' he said flatly.  
' 'Xcuse me?' said Treize. He almost choked in his food.  
'In Japan!' asked Trowa in disbelieve.  
'How did you get there? And when was that? Before of after you were changed into a Neko'  
'After. And I'd rather not talk about how I ended up in Japan. My previous Master, after Dermail, lived in Japan. He learned me what I didn't know yet'  
'Wow…Japan…' murmured Trowa.  
'Wasn't it very hard on you there?' asked Treize interested.  
'What do you mean Master?' asked Trowa immediately.  
'The Japanese lifestyle is different than ours.' said Treize.  
'True.' said Milliardo. 'Almost everything I was learned wasn't right in Japan. And being a Neko for only a few months didn't help at all. Akira-sama no Danna was very strict. He wanted me to completely adapt to the lifestyle of the Japanese. It was really difficult on me, but he helped me control my feline behaviour. He helped me with the language, and in return he asked nothing but an occasional hug or kiss. Being a slave in Japan is different then being a slave in Europe or America. He didn't use my feline transformations to show off, and he told me important things I never knew'  
'Doesn't sound too bad…' said Trowa nicely. He stroked Milliardo's tail which was curled around his waist again.  
'No, it wasn't that bad…'

_Though finding out who my father was and thereby finding out what my last name is was something I'd rather hadn't learned at all…_

Tree days later Milliardo woke up, cuddled in Trowas embrace. They had slept with each other all previous nights, and Treize had given them the privacy of an own room.  
The first thing Milliard noticed was some sort of feeling he'd once felt before. He felt that the kittens had started to grow inside of him. He smiled and cuddled closer to Trowa. He didn't want to move away from the person he was carrying kittens from.  
Not long after the brunette woke up cause Milliardos tail had unconsciously started curling around parts of Trowas body.  
'Mmm…morning' love.' he yawned. The blond backed of a little to give Trowa the room to stretch himself.  
'A very good morning to you too.' he said giving Trowa a kiss.  
'It worked?' asked Trowa, sitting up while he yawned again.  
'Yep. I can feel it already'  
'That's great!' said Trowa happy. He hugged Milliardo and couldn't stop kissing his lover. Milliardo gave into the kisses 'cause he didn't want to stop his love at all. His Pyjama top was quickly shed and the brunette crawled on Milliardo.  
'I love you so much Mil. I could never stop loving you, never ever…' he whispered in the blonds ear.  
'That's good.' said Milliardo softly. 'Cause I won't either'  
Milliardo was taking out Trowa's shirt he slept in when he suddenly stopped.  
'Something wrong?' asked Trowa casually, yet also concerned.  
'Someone's coming'  
'Master Treize won't mind us being'  
'No, it's not him…it sounds like Lu'  
'Milliardo! I'm coming in!' she said and immediately opened the bedroom door.  
'Oh…oops…' she said turning red. 'I'll wait…' she quickly added and closed the door behind her.  
'O my…' said Trowa. 'We sure scared her'  
Milliardo smiled sheepishly… 'Yeah, I guess we did…'

An hour later Trowa and Milliardo finally came downstairs. They found Lucrezia and Treize in the living room.  
'Good morning Master. Lucrezia.' they both said.  
'Sorry you had to find us like that 'crezia.' apologised Milliardo. 'I heard you coming, but it was too late'  
'Nah, it's okay. I just was…surprised…that's all.' she said. She'd gotten over the worst shock by now. Not because she didn't expect to find two boys like that, but because she really liked Milliardo, and she wished she could have him as his lover, but she knew it wasn't possible. She'd fallen in love with Milliardo a few weeks after they'd met, but she knew it would never work out. She was happy for Milliardo now, but deep inside she wished she was Trowa.  
'Okay. By the way, how soon should I transform when it's certain I'm pregnant?' asked Milliardo like nothing was going on.  
'Almost immediately. It's the best for the kittens.' answered Lucrezia while Trowa sat down, but Milliardo didn't.  
'Why don't you sit down Milliardo?' asked Treize.  
'I will, in a seconds. I've got to tell something first. I woke up with an unusual feeling this morning. I'm pregnant.' he said with a smile on his face.

TBC

I am SO sorry for the delay. I haven't have had the time to type my story out, and once I did, the internet connection didn't work anymore...now it does though, and i'm busy with both Kitty and the sidestory...i'll see which one will be updated the soonest...

By the way, review? Please?


	14. Kitty 14

Disclaimer: read chapter one 

Previous time:

_'Why don't you sit down Milliardo?' asked Treize.  
'I will, in a seconds. I've got to tell something first. I woke up with an unusual feeling this morning. I'm pregnant.' he said with a smile on his face._

Kitty 14

'O, wow! That's great!' said Lucrezia immediately. She practically jumped out of her chair and gave Milliardo a hug.  
'Congratulations.' said Treize. He also stood up, and gave both of his slaves a kiss and a hug. 'So this means I won't be seeing your pretty human face for a while, right Milliardo?' he teased.  
'Nope.' he smiled.  
'But first I've got to check you up.' said Lucrezia.  
'But I'm fine!' defended Milliardo. 'Really, if I just change, everything will be okay'  
'It sounds like you don't want to be checked up Love.' said Trowa, hugging the blond from behind. 'You've got nothing to fear from miss Noin'  
'I know.' he said. 'I just don't like being checked…reminds me of back then…' he said softly, his eyes casting down to the ground.  
'Milliardo.' said Treize while he sat down on the couch. 'Come sit in my lap.' Trowa let go of the blond and Milliardo went to Treize. He hugged himself in his Masters embrace. 'Lucrezia isn't going to hurt you, you know that, right'  
'Yes'  
'And Lucrezia isn't Dermail'  
'I know'  
'And I am not Dermail either'  
Milliardo looked confused.

_Where did that comment come from. I know he isn't like Dermail at all._

'Are you still afraid I'll take away the kittens Milliardo?' asked Treize. 'No.' he said softly, avoiding his Masters look.  
Treize lifted the blonds cheek with his finger, making the blond look at him. Milliardo had tears in his eyes.  
'Are you sure about that answer'  
'No.' said Milliardo. He buried his head in Treize's chest. 'I'm so sorry Master. It's just…' he said between the sobs.  
'Shh…' Treize said while hugging and stroking his slave.  
'I'm sorry Master. I trust you, really…I just think the mood swings already started, and…but'  
'It's okay Love.' said Trowa sitting next to Treize and Milliardo.

Lucrezia ran some tests on Milliardo.  
'I'm finished for now. I'll have the results tonight. Until that time, stay in your human shape, okay'  
'Sure.' said Milliardo taking his shirt back on. 'Thanks.' he added. 'For all you've done for me. I really appreciate it Lu'  
'I know. It's okay.' she said smiling. 'Well, you'd better go to Treize. He asked me to send you to him when I was ready'  
'O. okay. Walk with me'  
'I'd love to, but I've got to check the tests. I think that's a bit more important right now'  
'True, very true.' said the blond smiling and left.

'Master?' asked Milliardo after he'd knocked on the door to the study.  
'Come in.' called Treize. He was working on his computer.  
'You called'  
'Yes. Come here.' he said shoving the chair a bit backwards so there would be enough space for Milliardo to sit in his lap.  
'Is there something wrong Master?' asked the blond.  
'No.' said the ex colonel smiling. 'I just wanted to know how you are feeling'  
'I'm fine Master. Nothing to worry about. Lucrezia just tested some things and she'll have the results tonight, so we just have to wait. I feel great though, so I don't think something is wrong'  
'That's good to hear.' said Treize hugging the blond softly.  
Milliardo mimed and hugged closer to his Master. Milliardo loved both Trowa and Treize, though in different ways. His relationship with Trowa was based on pure love and compassion. His feelings for Treize were a bit more complicated. He'd started to love the man too, but in another way. He respected the man, he was loyal to him, and he made him feel safe. A feeling he hadn't really had since Dermail, or before that, after Ltn. Imes.  
Treize kissed Milliardo on his forehead.  
'Kitty'  
'Mm'  
'Will you do something for me'  
'Depends…' said the blond, teasing the mans chest through his clothing.  
'Let me take you, make love with you before you turn into your feline shape'  
'Master, you don't need my permission for that'  
'Yes, I do. Will you let me'  
'Of course.'

-------------------------Lemon warning--------------------------

Treize took Milliardo in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.. He gently dropped the blond on the bed and locked the door. Milliardo was taking his shirt out, but Treize stopped him.  
'I'll take care of you.' said the man, kissing the blond, pushing him back on the bed. He crawled over Milliardo and started tasting his slaves body. Lips, throat, his shirt disappeared, chest, abdomen.  
Milliardo moaned and purred in delight. It had been a while since he shared his body with his master. He'd almost forgotten how good Treize was. The blonds hands instinctively went to Treize's clothes. He made an attempt to undress the man, but Treize got a hold of his hands, and pinned them above his head.  
'Uhuh, no doing anything for you Kitty. You're all mine'  
Milliardo wanted to protest but instead he moaned when he felt his Masters hand slid under the waistband of his pants and found what it was looking for.  
Milliardo was already hard when Treize took out his socks and pants.  
'My my, you're eager…' teased Treize.  
'Master.' said the blond weakly. 'You're wearing too much clothes…' he said.  
'Ow…' he purred when he felt his Masters hands all over his thighs'  
'You thinks so?' he asked. 'Then I should do something about it, shouldn't I'  
He slowly took his clothes off, suddenly paying no attention to Milliardo's body anymore.  
'Master…' begged the blond.  
'Yes'  
'Please…don't stall'  
'And why wouldn't I?' asked Treize, now fully undressed.  
'Because…' Milliardo didn't finish. He purred and grabbed the sheets when he felt his master take his manhood in his mouth and began to make a humming sound.  
'Master…' he said softly. 'I need to..ah…' he screamed as he came.  
Milliardo was panting slightly, and he was in a sort of daze. He noticed Treize shift his position, but he didn't realize it until he felt his legs being spread, and his Master entering him without preparing him first, excluding the lubricant on Treize's erection.  
The blond moaned in pain and pleasure. Treize was big, and without the right preperation it always hurt in the beginning, but Milliardo knew the pain would soon be gone. He knew Treize would give him the time to adjust.  
Treize was fully embedded in his slaves body as he kissed him. His hand strayed to the blonds nippes, trying to distract his slave. It worked. Milliardo's manhood hardened again and the muscles around Treizes erection relaxed. He slowly started to move, his pace quickening with every thrust.  
Milliardo moaned loudly as he came. Treize followed him only a few seconds later. Treize collapsed on his slave and just lay their for a while. He knew he was a bit too heavy for the blond, and that he should separate himself from him, but he couldn't find the energy to do so.  
'Master…' said Milliardo panting. 'Although I enjoy your body on mine, you're heavy…'he complained. His tail started to gain control again after going numb when he came. His tail started tickling Treize's side, forcing the man to move.  
'That's not fair, and you know it Milliardo.' complained Treize as he speared himself from the teen and rolled off him. 'You know I can't stand tickling.' he said kissing his slave.  
'I know.' replied Milliardo. That's why I did it.' he teased. Milliardo snuggled against Treize, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

-------------------------------En Lemon-------------------------------

'Master…' asked Milliardo after a while.  
'Mm'  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Your excellency, Duke Dermail is here to see you.' called Nathan.  
'I'll be there in about ten minutes'  
'he said it was important sir'  
'Then tell him I had to deal with one of my slaves'  
'As you wish sir.' said the butler and left.  
Treize sighed. 'he couldn't have chosen a better time.' he said sarcastic. 'You wanted to ask me something?' asked Treize Milliardo.  
'yes, but it can wait'  
'Is it something important'  
'I dunno…maybe'  
'Then ask it now, before my mood is ruined by Dermail.' said Treize while he sat up he started to take his clothes on, and so did Milliardo.  
'Well…' started the neko carefully. 'I was wondering…I know it's against the rules, but could I…could I use the computer to use the internet to find information about Nekos'  
'What?' asked Treize. He was prepared for a lot of questions, but he hadn't thought Milliardo would begin about the internet.  
'No.' he said as he buttoned his shirt.  
'But Master'  
'No.' repeated Treize.  
'Why not! I only want information'  
'Because I won't let you'  
'But Trowa had your permission before'  
'I know'  
'Several times'  
'I know.' said Treize slightly irritated. 'You don't have to remind me.' he said.  
'That was shortly after I'd captured him, and I needed his codes to track down the group he was in. After that Trowa hasn't touched the computer anymore'  
'But Master, I only want some informa'  
'No Milliardo. Slaves aren't allowed to'  
'And what about when the kittens are born! They'll need to learn to use a computer eventually!' he snapped. Milliardo's tail was swishing. It looked a lot thicker than normal.  
'When they are adults Milliardo.' said Treize. 'We'll discuss this later. I've got to see Dermail'  
'O, so now Dermail is more important than me or the kittens! You can't shove me around that easily…Master. I won't let the descendants of the Peacecraft family be treated like that!' he snapped. He quickly turned around and jumped from the balcony. Midway in his jump he transformed and he went to his favourite spot at the lake.  
'Descendants of the…Peacecraft family'  
'Sir.' called Nathan again. 'Duke Dermail is getting tired of waiting'  
'Right. I'm coming.' answered Treize snapping back to reality. He unlocked the door.  
'He's in the study sir…' said Nathan. 'Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…' he commented when he saw Treize's expression.  
'Maybe I have…' he said softly.  
'Excuse me sir?' said Nathan confused.  
'Nothing. Why did Dermail come'  
'I don't know sir'  
Treize sighed. 'Tell me when Milliardo is back in the house again.' he said and made his way to the study.

'Cousin. I…' started Dermail. 'Are you okay? You look sick'  
'I'm fine. Problems with Milliardo'  
'The boy is nothing but troubles and problems.' said Dermail flatly. 'But that's not what I came for. I…'

'Damn it…why did I just blab that out! I don't want him to know about who I really am!' said Milliardo angry to himself as he jumped in his favourite tree.  
'Damn damn damn… Now I've got to explain everything…Why couldn't I just shut up and accept it! I'm such an idiot. I…' suddenly Milliardo heard something in the bushes beneath him. He silenced and looked around. He didn't see anything.

_Must have been a rabbit or something…_

He lay down lazily, and closed his eyes.  
The thing in the bushes carefully crept away, not making another sound. When it was far away Milliardo picked up a familiar scent. The scent he had smelled from the mare.

_It was that neko_

Milliardo wanted to follow it, but decided not too. He didn't want to repeat Christmas eve.

Only a few minutes later he noticed someone approaching him. He already knew it was Trowa by his scent, but even so he didn't move. He pretended to sleep.  
'Milliardo? Is something wrong?' he asked

_hasn't Treize told him yet? Or is he playing with me? I surely hope not…_ thought Milliardo

'Mmm?' asked Milliardo lifting his head. 'Trowa!' he faked happily and jumped out of the tree. 'What did you say'  
'I asked if you were okay…I saw you jump out of the Masters bedroom and run this way…Is it about Dermail'  
'No. It's not Dermail. It's the Master.' said Milliardo, lying down, staring over the lake.  
'Master Treize? What happened then Milliardo?' asked Trowa, sitting down next to his lover, stroking the tigers back.  
'We had an argument. That's all'  
'About what'  
'Master Treize hasn't told you yet?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'No. He's still talking with Dermail. I haven't had the time to talk to him, and even so, I want to know it from you first'  
'Well, I slipped him my true identity…' he said softly.  
'You're true identity? What do you mean love'  
'I…I know who my parents were. I know my last name. I know I have a sister. I know…everything'  
'And…what…what is everything?' asked Trowa looking the neko in his eyes. He saw deep emotions in those blue eyes.  
'My name is Milliardo…Milliardo Peacecraft. I'm the heir to the throne of the Sanc Kingdom.' he said after a few minutes of unnerving silence.  
'Peacecraft! The pascifist family? I thought…I…o my God, Milliardo…you…you're a prince…'

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter. I thought this would be a pretty good ending for this chapter.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I'm really happy that some of you are still reading it!  
For the ones who haven't reviewed yet, Please? It helps me update sooner, really!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: read chapter one

Previous time:

'_You're true identity? What do you mean love?'_  
'_I…I know who my parents were. I know my last name. I know I have a sister. I know…everything…'_  
'_And…what…what is everything?' asked Trowa looking the Neko in his eyes. He saw deep emotions in those blue eyes._  
'_My name is Milliardo…Milliardo Peacecraft. I'm the heir to the throne of the Sanc Kingdom.' he said after a few minutes of unnerving silence._  
'_Peacecraft! The pacifist family? I thought…I…o my God, Milliardo…you…you're a prince…'_

Kitty 15

'No. I'm not a prince. I'm a slave. There's no way in the world those two things can co-exist together. By the way, the Sanc Kingdom doesn't mean anything to me.' he said depressed.  
'But Milliardo, you can't just let this go without doing something. You're a prince!'  
'Sort of. My mother was a slave.'  
'But you're the son of the king!'  
'That doesn't mean a thing. Do you think he would be happy to see me appear in front of him suddenly? Hey, I'm your son, but sadly enough I'm a slave…Why do you think I was put in the STI after I was born?' he said hostile.  
'You've got a point…but even so…and you accidentally let it slip to Master Treize?'  
'Yes.'  
'How?'  
'I… I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I promise I'll tell you later on, but not now.'  
'Of course love.' said Trowa hugging the tiger.

Meanwhile inside the mansion.  
'Well, I'll be seeing you then cousin. I'll contact you.'  
'That would be great.' said Treize. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him. He preferred to arrange everything for the annual 'family ball' himself, but he had other things to take care of right now.  
'Nathan will take you out. Bye cousin.' said Treize and he went to the living room. He stared out the window.  
'Peacecraft family huh?' he said softly. He was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't noticed Lucrezia sitting in the living room.  
'Peacecraft? Your excellency? May I ask what you are talking about?' she asked.  
'Lucrezia? Sorry, I didn't know you were here…It's something I've got to discuss with Milliardo first…You didn't know, did you?'  
'Know what?'  
'About his family.'  
'No. I don't know a thing about his past. He never tells anything about it.'  
'I can understand that. I'll talk with him first. I don't know everything myself yet.'  
'Okay…' said Lucrezia hesitantly.

_This must be something really important…I've never seen Mr. Treize…so…shocked…_

'Mil?'  
'Mmm?'  
'Have you thought about names for the kittens yet?' asked Trowa to break the tension and silence.  
'Actually, yes…I've got a few names…'  
'Tell me, I'm curious. I haven't really thought about it yet…'  
'Well, I thought Frannin and Innocence would be perfect names for the girls, and for boys, I only thought of one name, Phoenix.' said Milliardo  
'Beautiful names.' said Trowa smiling. 'I really like them. But what if there are more boys than girls?' he teased.  
'You can make up a name, okay?'  
'Sure. What about…'

'Nathan? Could you call Milliardo and Trowa inside for dinner?'  
'Of course your excellency. What shall I do when Milliardo refuses to come?' asked the butler.  
'Leave him then. He probably needs the time then…' he said absently. He had his laptop on his lap and was searching for every bit of information there was on the Peacecraft family.

_How come a son of the king ends up like a slave? And how did he find out?…  
But now it makes something clear…now I understand why he didn't want me as his Master when I bought him…he said he couldn't stay with a man who killed hundreds of people, but I bet he holds me responsible for the attack on the Sanc Kingdom. The kingdom was damaged, but not defeated, thought some important people disappeared…but he's been a slave since he's a little boy, so he probably didn't even know anyone there...strange..._

'Your excellency, they're both coming this way.' said Nathan. 'I'll leave you alone to talk.'  
'Thanks Nathan.'

Within a minute the two teens came inside.  
'I'll explain in a few seconds Master. I want to go to my room first to change back and take on some clothes, if that's okay with you.' he said standing next to his Masters chair.  
'Of course kitty.' said Treize patting him on the head.  
When Milliardo had left the room Treize asked Trowa: 'I suppose you heard it today?'  
'Yes Master.'  
'I see...' Treize was still working on his laptop. He suddenly saw a picture of the royal family. 'My god...it is true...' he said staring at the picture.  
'Master?' asked Trowa. He stood up and looked at the screen.  
'That's his father, no doubt about it.' he said staring at a picture of the King. 'The resemblances are amazing...'  
'But who is his mother then?' wondered Treize.  
'I think we should wait for Milliardo.' answered Trowa.

When Milliardo came back he sat down at the table, but didn't fill his plate.  
'I...i'm sorry for my outburst earlier today Master.'  
'It's quite okay.' said Treize friendly. 'Don't you want to eat something?' he added.  
'I'm not hungry.'  
'You should eat something love. You've got to eat for multiple persons now.' said Trowa nicely.  
'I know...it's just...'  
'Do you want to talk about it? I can wait.' offered Treize.  
'No. I mean. You don't have to wait. It's just...difficult...i don't know where to start...'  
'Shall we help you along then? We'll ask questions, and you try to answer them, okay?' asked Treize.  
'Yeah, I guess so...' said the neko softly.  
'When did you find out?' asked Trowa.  
'When I was in Japan. At a point I got hurt while protecting Akira-sama no danna... He let a doctor take a look at me, and he let the doctor take a DNA sample as well. Obviously he was curious about my past. Then he found who I really am.'  
'And your parents?' asked Treize. 'King Peacecraft is your father, but your mother?'  
'One of the slaves in the castle. That's why I'm half Odíon.'  
'I see...' said Treize. 'And because you know where you're from, you didn't want me to buy you? If I remember correctly you'd rather die than be sold to me.'  
'Yes, I said that. I was confused, very confused, and then I heard your name. I know you weren't directly involved in the attack at Sanc, but even so... I don't mind anymore though.'  
'And you said something about your sister?' asked Trowa.  
Treize was surprised. He hadn't heard that yet, but he understood that Milliardo would've trusted Trowa more, than instead of telling him first.  
'Yes. As soon as I knew my last name, I knew I had a sister. In my time with Dermail, I read a newsartical about the fact that she was put op for adoption. The authorities found that out about two years ago. She's about fifteen years now I think. Her name is Relena. She doesn't know she's a Peacecraft. Her adoptive parents, Vice foreign minister Darlain and his wife, made sure she found out.'  
'Vice foreign minister Darlain?' asked Treize surprised. 'I've met him several times. Now that I think about it, i may have seen Relena as well...Anyway...Your previous Master, Akira?'  
Milliardo nodded.  
'He has the evidence, right?'  
'Yes, he has.'  
'Then why did he take you back to the STI when he knew you're a prince?'  
'I...I don't know really. I don't feel like I'm the heir to the throne of Sanc. I've been a slave all my life, I don't know how to live as a prince. No one knows I'm a prince, and I don't think the whole world has to know. Coming back to our argument Master, I just don't want the descendants of the Peacecraft family be treated..."bad" isn't the good word, but you know what I mean...'  
'Yes, I understand your reasoning.'

They all were silent for a while.'Does Dermail know?' asked Trowa  
'Gods no!' reacted Milliardo. 'I wouldn't have a life if he knew about it...where did Lucrezia go by the way?' he added.  
'She was called to Dermails. One of the slaves escaped, but got caught again.' answered Treize.  
'O...i see...i'll just have to wait then...

'Shh...calm down. I won't hurt you.' said Lucrezia , while treating Dermails wounded slave.  
The blond slave moaned soflty while she was bandaging him.  
'Why did you decide to run off? I never though you were the type to do so.' she asked nicely.  
The injured slave didn't answer immediately.  
'I...' he started. 'I had to see him...'  
'Who?'  
'The other Neko...'  
'You went all the way there! That was really dangerous!'  
'I know...'  
Lucrezia treated the rest of the wounds in silence.  
'What do you think of him?' she suddenly asked.  
'I don't know exactly. He was rather pissed when i saw him...but he seems a strong person to me...and his panther shape is just beautiful.' the slave said dreamy. 'Much more beautiful than my own panther shape.'  
'You saw him transformed? He shouldn't have been in his Neko side at all!' she reacted.  
'I didn't sence anything wron with him miss Noin, except for the fact i could feel four persons in one body.'  
'Four? You mean he's going to get a triplet? Wow...'  
'If nothing goes wrong, yes.' said the blond smiling faintly.  
Suddenly Lucrezia's cellphone rang.  
'Sorry.' she apologised and answered it. 'O, hi Mil, yes...yeah, I'm coming...okay...see ya.' she hung up. 'Sorry Quatre, but i've got to go. I promised him the results of the tests, so i should give them.'  
'It's okay Miss Noin. Thanks for dressing my wounds.'  
'You're welcome.' she said smiling and left.

'Milliardo?' called Lucrezia when she entered the living room.  
'Hi.' he said. He was sitting on a rug in front of the fireplace, alone.  
'Sorry I had to leave so suddenly. Dermail went berserk again.' she apologised sitting down next to the blond.  
'It's okay.' said Milliardo. 'What about the tests? Is everything okay?'  
'Yes, no abnormalities for a pregnant person. But i do have one thing to ask.' she added when Milliardo had seen the statistics written down.  
'Go ahead.'  
'Why did you transform today when i told you not to?'  
'W..why? I...I had an argument with Master Treize, and...'  
'...ran off to your favorite tree, puting?'  
'Yeah! How do you know?'  
'O, just a guess.' she lied quickly.  
'Right...' said the blond in a disbelieving tone. 'Who told you?'  
'I told you, it was just a gueass. Anyway, I should be going back to Dermails to further help the slave. You may transform now if you wish. Try not the change back.'  
'Sure. Thanks Lu.'  
Lucrezia smiled. 'No problem.' she said standing up.  
Suddenly Milliardo smelled something.  
' 'crezia, wait.' he quickly said standing up as well. He approached her. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.  
'You smell familiar, but it's not your own scent...' he observed.  
'I just came from Dermails. You probably remember the scent of his mansion.'  
'Maybe, but i smell something else too...'  
'It can be everything.'  
'I know...but this...this is a scent i've only smelled two times before. One when we saved Dermails mare, and one today, when I was lying in my favorite tree...That's how you know...The wounded slave...it's a Neko, am I right?'  
'I...you...how...ehm...yes...' she said softly. 'Sorry for not telling you...'

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

First of all, i want to apologise for taking so long with updating. School started, and it's taking a lot of my time! i know it isn't a good excuse, but srry anyway!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second, thanks for all who reviewed!

**FFN Reviewers - **

WisherMaru: Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AFF Reviewers - **

memorietrail - Thanks I really appreciate it

YaoiCyberCat - Yep, he's a prince And i'm happy you can live with a 3+4 i was thinking about it later on, and you're completely right:) o, and the horse...it isn't Relena either, it's just a horse, nothing special . Just something to connect Mil with Quatre, that's all But if your reading this now, you've already read the chapter, so why am i even explaining:P

Milliardo is a prince! OMG! A neko prince, now that's cool; to me anyway. Plus, YES! You aren't planning 3x4, instread 3+4, I can live with that. Also, I'm going to be patiant about this, but I'm still going to ask this question; if the hourse neko isn't Quatre, then is there a possibility that it's Relena? Mill did say that he had a sister, so it's a possibility that it's Relena or an OC. I'll be waiting for the conclusion of the story, the suspense is already killing me!

Elric Maxwell - Kittens are coming soon! I'm not sure what kittens it will be eventually, but i'll work something pretty out

miku - you FORGOT you were reading Kitty? cries an ocean but okay, you decided to read again, yay! i'm all happy again Thank you! I've stuck a lot of time in writing it, and it really pleases me to hear my plot actually devoleped ;) Don't forget me again, okay:P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Progress sidestory: It's slowly coming together. I've got a great deal written down, but it's far from complete. It'll take a while before it's finished. Until that time I hope a few chapters of Kitty so now and then will satisfy you all


	16. Chapter 16

I am SO sorry for taking so long to update… School's been taking a lot of my time, and the time I had time to write, I had some sort of writers block… Only posted at AFF at the moment, 'cause of a stupid upload error at FFN...anyways, enjoy

Previous time:

' 'crezia, wait.' he quickly said standing up as well. He approached her. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.  
'You smell familiar, but it's not your own scent...' he observed.  
'I just came from Dermails. You probably remember the scent of his mansion.'  
'Maybe, but i smell something else too...'  
'It can be everything.'  
'I know...but this...this is a scent i've only smelled two times before. One when we saved Dermails mare, and one today, when I was lying in my favorite tree...That's how you know...The wounded slave...it's a Neko, am I right?'  
'I...you...how...ehm...yes...' she said softly. 'Sorry for not telling you...'

Chapter 16

'Why didn't you tell me that Dermail made another neko?'asked Milliardo  
'Because I thought you would go and search for him, which is just too dangerous for you. If Dermail even sees a single hair of you on his property he'll kill you.'  
'I wouldn't have searched for him.'  
'Yes you would've.'  
'No, I wouldn't have.'  
'Yes, you would've.'  
'…Okay, I would've wanted to see him…But Master Treize would've stopped me anyway…Sorry I yelled at you 'crezia.' apologised Milliardo.  
'It's okay. Now go and find Trowa, tell him you're getting a triplet.' she said smiling.  
'A triplet? Wow, thanks again.' said the blond. He transformed to his white tiger shape and went to the stables.

After a few minutes of watching Milliardo and Trowa play in the long grass, Lucrezia searched for Treize.  
'Your excellency?' she asked after knocking.  
'Come in Lucrezia.'  
She opened the door and saw that Treize was also watching Milliardo and Trowa play.  
'Nothing wrong with the kittens I guess?' said Treize turning to Lucrezia.  
'No. Everything's perfect. It's gonna be a bit more easier for him this time. With Dermail he had four, now there are going to be three.'  
'And this time the circumstances are totally different.' added Treize.  
'There's one more thing you should know though…' said Lucrezia. 'Dermail just finished another Neko projec.t One of his stable boys, Quatre, has been made a neko, just like Milliardo…And Milliardo knows.'  
'How does he know?'  
'He found out himself. It started with the mare, which ran away from Dermails. The mare got frightened when Quatre transformed into a lion right beside her. That's why she ran away. Milliardo probably smelled something familiar on the mare, and that's why she was so important to him.' said Lucrezia sitting down in a comfortable leather chair. 'And Quatre has been on your land when Milliardo was up in his favourite tree. I'd told Quatre about Milliardo, and he was just too curious. So he made a small excursion to see him. Luckily the wind was in the right direction for Quatre, 'cause Milliardo noticed someone had been watching him, but he was too late to see who it was. And just now when I told him the results of the tests he could smell Quatres scent on me.' she said. Meanwhile Treize sat opposite of her.  
'I think sooner or later Milliardo will go and search for Quatre.'  
'You might be right…' said Treize. 'I'll keep a close eye on him.'  
Lucrezia smiled. 'Thanks. I don't want to see him getting hurt because of Dermail. Anyway, I've got to go now. Quatre has been beaten up badly not so long ago, I should check on him again.'  
'Take good care of the boy.' said Treize nicely.  
'I will.'

'Love. I'ts nice and warm, having a tiger for a blanket, but you're getting heavy.' teased Trowa while he was petting and cuddling Milliardo.  
'Then why didn't you say so earlier.' teased Milliardo while licking Trowa in his face.  
'Hey!' said the brunette, pulling at the tigers tail.  
'Hey! Cut it out!' said Milliardo laughing.

In the next two months Milliardo didn't try to find Quatre. Treize was surprised by this, but didn't say anything about it. Milliardo spend a lot of time with Trowa, playing, talking, doing nothing. He was also much more around Treize. The pregnancy turned Milliardo in somewhat in a docile cat. His temper, well known by Treize, hardly showed anymore. In the last week Lucrezia stayed at the mansion, prepared to help with the labour.

'Just do what your body tells you Milliardo. Don't take the initiative. Take the time.' encouraged Lucrezia while giving the tiger a back massage.  
'I know…' said Milliardo slightly panting. 'Like the previous time…'  
Not too long later the first kitten came. Lucrezia gently took the cub in her hands and cleaned it's mouth with a towel. She rubbed a finger on the little ones stomach, stimulating it to breath on it's own. A soft mewl came out of the kittens mouth.  
'A girl.' said Lucrezia wrapping her in a towel, giving her to Trowa. 'Try to rub the blood of softly. When Milliardo is ready and has energy enough left he'll clean them better.'  
As soon as she handed over the little kitten the second one was born. She repeated what she'd done with the first and gave it to Treize. 'Also a girl.'  
The third kitten took a bit longer. When it was out it didn't react on Lucrezias finger.  
'Is it okay?' asked Milliardo a bit out of breath when he didn't hear the third mewl.  
'I'm afraid it won't start breathi…'  
mewl  
'Hey little one. You gave us quite a scare…' said Lucrezia. 'A boy.' she added while soflty rubbing him clean.

Meanwhile Trowa sat down on the ground next to Milliardo and gently lay the kitten between Milliardos paws.

The first kitten was completely white. Not even one stripe on her body, but she did have a small black tip on her tail.  
Meanwhile Milliardo began cleaning her. She mewled softly, but began purring soon afterwards. Milliardo, Trowa, Treize and Lucrezia smiled when Milliardo was finished cleaning his daughter. Her fur was one big mess. A clean mess though.

'What are you going to call her?' asked Lucrezia, still softly cleaning the third kitten with a towel.  
Trowa looked Milliardo in his eyes, making clear he wanted Milliardo to choose.  
'Innocence. I think that would be a good name for her.'  
'A very beautiful name.' said Treize.  
'Though I bet her name will be different than her behaviour with parents like you two.' teased Lucrezia. 'Anyway, Trowa, can you take this one for a sec? I've got to prepare some milk.'  
'Of course.' said Trowa. 'hey little one…I hope you'll never scare us again.' he said smiling.  
'Master, may I see the second?' asked Milliardo.  
'Of course. She's your pretty daughter.' he said smiling while he gently unwrapped the blanket and lay her next to Innocence. She gave a soft mewl when the warmth of the blanket was gone, but as soon as Milliardo started to lick her clean she stopped mewling.  
'It's too bad their eyes won't open yet…' said Trowa stroking his son with his finger. 'I'd love to see what colour eyes they've got.'  
'Yeah, me too.' said Milliardo. 'We've got to wait a couple of weeks before that happens though.' he added.  
'Frannin.' said Trowa. 'If I remember correctly that's a name you liked love…'  
'yes, I like the name.' said Milliardo smiling. 'Frannin it'll be.' he said nuzzling her.

Frannin was a brownish coloured color tiger, with a lot of black stripes, and very little white fur.  
When Frannin noticed her father didn't pay too much attention to her anymore she crawled closer to his body, seeking the warmth of her fathers body.

'And last but not least, our only son.' said Trowa. 'I think we should call him either lucky or…'  
'Phoenix.' said both Milliardo and Treize.  
Trowa smiled.'Then we all agree in Phoenix.'

Phoenix was a beautiful red/brown coloured tiger, with three white socks, one black.  
'Now that's unusual…' said Treize. 'I don't think that's happened before, three white socks, one black…. I wonder what they look like in their human shapes…'  
'So do I….' said Milliardo. 'So do I…'

Lucrezia came back with three bottles of milk not too long later.  
'You finished naming?' she asked while closing the door beghind her.  
Milliardo nodded. 'Frannin and Phoenix.' he said  
'Pretty names. Trowa, your excellency, you help me feed them?'  
'Of course.' said Trowa.  
'Are you sure you don't want to do it Milliardo?' asked Treize nicely.  
'I need to change back first, and at the moment I don't think I have the energy to do so.' he said smiling

Lucrezia gave Trowa and Treize both a bottle of milk and showed them how to hold the kitten.  
Treize was holding Innocence, Trowa Frannin, and Lucrezia Phoenix. When Innocence was about half way through the bottle of milk, Nathan entered the room.  
'Your excellency, you've got a visitor.' said the butler.  
'I'm coming… Milliardo, Trowa, are you two okay with it if I take Innocence with me for a while? That way she doesn't have to stop drinking.'  
'Sure.' said Milliardo. 'Be careful though.'  
'Don't worry. I will.' said Treize smiling.

Treize went to his study to see his visitor. He opened the door with his elbows.  
'Good afterno…cousin? What brings you here?' asked Treize, truly surprised when he saw Dermail.

Meanwhile Milliardo tried to stand, and after a few wobbly seconds he could stand on all his four legs.  
'I'm going to take a bath.' he said. 'I won't take too long, okay love?'  
'Of course Love. Lucrezia and I will watch the kittens.'  
_Now let's hope I've got the strength to transform back…_ thought Milliardo while making his way to the main stairs. _if I can't it'll take a hell of a time before my fur is dry… _

he was lost in thoughts until he passed his Masters study. He could here two men talking, his Master, and Dermail.

_Innocence is in the same room as that bastard!  
_  
Milliardo pushed the ajar standing door open with his nose.

'Master? Lucrezia has to take a look at Innocence.' the tiger said when he was in the study.  
'I'll bring her to her as soon as I'm finished.'  
'Master, she'd rather do it now. If it takes long, I can take Innocence back…' offered Milliardo, trying to get his daughter away from Dermail as fast as he could.  
'How do you want to do that?' mocked Dermail. 'Let her sit on your back?'  
'I'll take her the way wild tigers carry their children, sir.' he said glaring at Dermail. 'Master, may I take her back?' he added.  
'If you want to take her with you like that, go ahead.' said the ex-colonel. He bend through his knees to be on the same hight as Milliardo.  
The tiger carefully took Innocence in his mouth, not hurting her one bit.  
'Don't wear yourself out too much.' Treize whispered in the tigers ear.  
Milliardo nodded slightly and left the study.

TBC

Again, I AM SO SORRY for the late update…and a short chapter too… kill me! Please!

Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and it's characters. You can try and sue me, but you won't get a penny. I'm just a pore scholar

Previous time:

_Innocence is in the same room as that bastard!_

Milliardo pushed the ajar standing door open with his nose.  
'Master? Lucrezia has to take a look at Innocence.' the tiger said when he was in the study.  
'I'll bring her to her as soon as I'm finished.'  
'Master, she'd rather do it now. If it takes long, I can take Innocence back…' offered Milliardo, trying to get his daughter away from Dermail as fast as he could.  
'How do you want to do that?' mocked Dermail. 'Let her sit on your back?'  
'I'll take her the way wild tigers carry their children, sir.' he said glaring at Dermail. 'Master, may I take her back?' he added.  
'If you want to take her with you like that, go ahead.' said the ex-colonel. He bend through his knees to be on the same height as  
Milliardo.  
The tiger carefully took Innocence in his mouth, not hurting her one bit.  
'Don't wear yourself out too much.' Treize whispered in the tigers ear.  
Milliardo nodded slightly and left the study.

Chapter 17

'You finished showering already? And why do you have Innocence with you?' asked Lucrezia when Milliardo came back.  
Milliardo lay Innocence carefully down on a pile of towels.  
'Dermail.' he said. He lied down next to Innocence.  
'Is Dermail here?' asked Trowa surprised. 'Do you know why Love?' he asked patting the tiger. He lay Frannin next to her sister. She'd already fallen asleep. Innocence cuddled closer to her sister and fell asleep as well.  
'No. And to be frankly, I don't care.' said Milliardo annoyed. 'All I thought about was getting Innocence away from him.'  
'He saw her?' asked Lucrezia.  
'Yes.'  
'Hmmm…that's no good. He regretted killing your first kits. He didn't make it clear though when you were around, but as soon as you were gone he couldn't stop talking about "The great chance he missed of examining the kittens" because he killed them.' said Lucrezia.  
'That arrogant **Bastard!** Who does he think he is? Playing with other peoples lifes like that!' snapped Milliardo. 'I swear…one day, I'll kill him.' he hissed.  
'Love. Calm down.'I know you hate him, but if you kill him, you'll be put to death as well…As long as we stay here, nothing will happen. Dermail can't do us a thing as long as Master Treize keeps us. Including the kittens.'

Meanwhile in Treizes study.  
'Well, I think I'll be going then.' said Dermail. 'Do tell me when you want to sell one of the neko's, cousin.' he added smiling evilly  
while he left the room.

Treize sighed. He was sitting behind his desk. He leaned on the table on his elbows, his fingers intertwined.  
'I wonder what he'll try next to get Milliardo or the kittens.' he said to himself. 'He's too obsessed. I hope for the neko at his place he won't be treated too badly…though knowing my cousin, my hopes are in vain…' he closed his eyes and just sat for a while. 'I've got to find a way to get that other Neko away from him… I don't want another boy to end up like Milliardo when I just bought him…It's even a miracle Milliardo could find the desire to love and trust someone again….his previous Master must have had taken very very good care of him…'

When Treize came back Lucrezia already had left for bed, and Trowa was sitting on the ground, Milliardo laying half on him, peacefully asleep next to their three kittens.  
Trowa saw Milliardos ears twitch when the door was shut, but the tiger didn't wake.  
'Trowa?' whispered Treize.  
'Master.' he said softly.  
'You okay?' asked Treize while he sat down on the couch opposite of his slaves.  
'Yeah, though Milliardo is exhausted…He…he'll be needing a lot of attention…He's very protective about our kittens, and I can already say with certainty he will think about taking care of the kittens before taking care of himself.'  
'I thought so also.' said Treize. 'The problem is I have to go to Japan for business in 8 days.'  
'Japan? For how long?'  
'I do not know yet. It could be a few days, but also several weeks.'  
'Whatfor? OZ?'  
'No. Romefellar.'  
'I thought you stepped out?'  
'Sort of. But I've got to go this time. It's important for maintaining the peace. As founder of OZ I have to go.'  
'I understand…' said Trowa. 'Though the timing couldn't be any worse.'  
'I know. I'm sorry. I considered taking you along, but that wouldn't work out with three kittens who need around the clock care.'  
'True.' said Trowa. 'We'll be better off if we stay here.' he said. 'If it's a romefeller thing, Dermail has to go too, right?' he added.  
'Yes.'  
'Then Milliardo wouldn't even want to go with you, Master.' he said. He smiled sheepishly when he realised how bold he'd been. 'Sorry.' he added.  
'Forgiven. You're completely right. Though let me tell it Milliardo tomorrow.'  
'Of course.'  
'Are you staying here for the night?' asked Treize suddenly changing topic.  
'Yeah. I don't want to wake nor leave Milliardo.'  
'I'll get you a few pillows and blankets. I can't let you sleep on the ground like that.' said Treize smiling.

When Milliardo woke up the next morning he was kind of surprised when he saw his lover sleeping peacefully next to him on the ground. He checked the kittens and saw all three of them were still asleep.  
_  
I'm surprised they aren't hungry yet… Milliardo thought. He carefully stood up, trying now to wake Trowa or the kids._

_Time for a bath… He silently left the room and went to his bathroom. When he passed the Masters bathroom he saw the door standing open, and the tub was filled. He wasn't really in the mood to wait for the tub in his own bathroom to fill, so he called for Treize._

'Master?'  
'Milliardo?' asked Treize from his bedroom. He wore only a bathrobe, ready to take a bath.  
'May I join you Master?' asked the tiger.  
'But of course.' said Treize smiling kindly.  
Milliardo changed back to his human shape and stepped into the bath. He moaned when the warm water reached his waist, but welcomed the soothing effect it had when in the water a bit longer.  
'Does it still hurt that much?' asked Treize concerned, joining the blond slave.  
'No. I'm just a bit sore. I'm fine.' answered Milliardo. He dipped his head underwater. When he resurfaced he saw his Master looking at him with concern written all over his face.  
'I'm fine Master. Really.' assured Milliardo. 'Trust me, I've been in far more pain.'  
'That's one of my concerns. I don't understand why someone would hurt you like that.' said Treize. He gently pulled Milliardo on his lap, kissing the teens neck.  
'The Masters before Dermail didn't purposely hurt me. Dermail is simply a bastard, and Akira-sama…I got hurt when I tried to protect him. Other than that I didn't get hurt after Dermail.'  
'What about the time between me and your previous Master? You were brought back to the S.T.I, right?'  
'Yes.' said Milliardo staring at the water. 'They told me they had to retrain me again, 'cause I was too much used to the Japanese way  
of life. They only used the shock collar and stun guns to hurt me though…' he said softly.  
'Even that isn't necessary. They could've used other tactics, but I'm sure that even wasn't necessary. What's wrong with the Japanese way of life? I thought the Japanese were people who don't show emotions too often, for a slave it's a basic principle, aren't I right?'  
'Yes, you're right. It's kind of hard to explain. When I was with Akira-sama, I didn't really feel like a slave, though he kept reminding me I wasn't really a part of the family either. When I came back, I knew I had to act differently, but I just couldn't.' explained Milliardo. 'But I'd rather not talk about that…'  
'Okay.' said Treize. He gently turned Milliardo around, so the blond was facing him. 'Milliardo?' he asked concerned when he noticed  
Milliardo was crying. 'Are you okay? What's wrong?'  
'I'm fine.' he said smiling faintly. 'I'm just happy you are not like all my previous masters Master.'  
Treize smiled back. 'I'm happy you feel happy. Shall I help you wash up?'  
'Yeah, that would be great.' said Milliardo while he wiped away the tears.

When Milliardo and Treize stepped out of the bath and started drying themselves Treize spoke up.  
'Milliardo. I've got to tell you something.'  
'Is something wrong Master?'  
'Why do you think there is?' asked Treize.  
'Because most of the time when someone starts with the words "I've got to tell you something" something bad is going to happen…' explained the blond, looking at his Master.  
'You're right there.' said Treize smiling. 'But It's not something bad, just something… inconvenient.'  
'Inconvenient?'  
'I've got to go to Japan in seven days. Business. Romefellar. I'm not sure how long it's going to take…'  
'But…'  
'I'm sorry, but I really have to go, but I'd rather stay here, especially now with the kittens.' he said smiling faintly.  
'I…I understand…'  
'I'm very sorry to leave you and Trowa like this at the moment. Do I need to get you something from Japan?' asked Treize.  
'Something for me?'  
'Yes.' said Treize kindly, smiling. 'To make it up for you for not being able to take you with me.' he added.  
'You really don't have to Master. I understand.' said Milliardo sincerely.  
'Okay.' said Treize smiling. 'If you change your mind, tell me.' he added winking.  
'I will Master. Thanks.'  
'Don't mention it…by the way, are Trowa and the kittens already awake?'  
'Not when I left. Then they were still peacefully asleep.'

Meanwhile…

'Mmm…get off Milliardo…' said Trowa, still half asleep when he felt something furry on his face. When it didn't go away he slowly opened his eyes and saw innocence lying on him, already asleep again. Trowa smiled and gently took her of his face and lay her down next to the others again. Phoenix and Frannin noticed movement near them, and started mewling.  
'Are you hungry?' asked Trowa teasing. 'I'll see if I can get you something then.' he stood up, but immediately decided he couldn't leave the three kittens on their own in the living room. He picked them up, and went to the kitchen.  
'Anna?' he called when he saw no one in the kitchen.  
'Freezer.' she called. 'I'll be with you in a second.'  
Trowa lay the kittens down on a towel.  
'Good morning Trowa.' said Anna when she appeared out of the walk-in-freezer.  
'Morning. Do you have something I can feed them?' he asked smiling when he saw Innocence, Frannin and Phoenix play.  
'Of course. Lady Lucrezia asked me to make some special milk in advanced. I've got it in the refrigerator.'  
'Thanks Anna.'

Anna got three bottles out of the fridge and gave one of them to Trowa. 'I'll help you. It's a pain to feed three at the same time. Two can be done, but three is a little bit too much, don't you think?' she said smiling.  
'Yeah.' said Trowa smiling. He took Innocence in his arm, Frannin in his other, and fed them cross armed. Anna took care of Phoenix.

Milliardo was talking with Treize when they entered the living room.  
'…and I don't think…hey, they're not here…off to the kitchen I think then.' said Milliardo.

'D'you need help love?' asked Milliardo when he entered the kitchen and saw the brunette with two of their kids in his arms.  
'A little help would be appreciated yeah.' said Trowa smiling. He gave Innocence to Milliardo. 'Are you feeling okay now?' he asked  
at the blond.  
'Yeah. I'm fine. The bath really helped out.'  
Meanwhile Treize helped Anna with breakfast, and immediately told her that he had to go in a week.  
'Japan? How long will you be gone Master Treize?'  
'I don't know yet. And please, don't call me Master anymore. I freed you, remember?' he said nicely, smiling kindly.  
'I know.' she said blushing a little bit. 'A habit I guess. You will call when you come back, won't you?'  
'Of course. Don't worry about that. I just wanted to tell you.'

Trowa eyed Milliardo, trying to find out if Milliardo had already heard it from Treize.  
'Trowa, don't worry love.' said Milliardo, not looking up from Innocence.  
'How…do you know I was …watching you?'  
'I'm a neko.' he teased. 'I can feel it.' he said smiling.  
'O, okay.' said Trowa smiling sheepishly. 'Did the Master already tell you?'  
'Yes he did. We talked about it when we were taking a bath…'  
'And?'  
'I'm staying. So are you and our kittens. I'm in no condition to accompany the Master right now.'  
'I thought the same thing, but I also thought you wanted to go back to Japan some day.'  
'I want to yes, but now it's impossible for me to go. The kittens can't come along, and someone has to stay with them, and I don't  
want to leave you alone.'  
'I understand. I'm sure if you ask the Master later on he'll take you to Japan someday.' assured Trowa.  
'I hope so…'

TBC

I know. I'm Late with updating…srry srry srry " I've been sooooooo busy … but I know that's not an excuse. I'll try and update soon, but I really can't promise anything…

Btw, thanks for all who stuck with me and reviewed

**AFF Readers:**

Throwerchick **(AHHH! more kittens more kittens! so is there going to be a multiple litter phenom? since cats can have multiple daddies per litter n'all... I love this story! SO MUCH FUN GIVE MORE! dies of kitten overload..)**

_wow:) thanks one suggestion try to eat less sugar nah, just kidding ;)_

Mermorietrail **(oh so very happy you wrote more and man was it good more please.)**

_Thank you so much! I'm happy you're still with me_

Miku: **(Cute names. xx Can't wait for the next chapter! xx)**I

_wasn't really sure about the names, so thanks :)_

**FFN Readers:**

Makurayami Ookami: w00t…that's a lot of reviews! thanks!

_**this is good. not bad. bad kitty. no try escape**. _

_Thanks_

_**cute!** _

_Thanks_

_**wow!  
THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!  
good job.** _

_Thanks_

_**adorable! little bold at the end there.** _

_I know he's adorable_

_**ahh! poor millardo.** _

_I know :P_

_**poor millardo. i love the biird scene. cute. ha ha! i agree with trowa.**_

_lol_

**_poor millardo. i hate dermail, but then again, who doesn't,_ **

_I hate dermail too! but that's pretty obvious I think :P_

_**cute! bad trieze. no snooping.**_

_No snooping?Why not:P_

_**wow! deep.**_

_blush Thanks_

**_poor poor millardo._ **

_srry it was necessary though ;)_

_**how adorable!**_

_Thanks again_

_**ha ha! i like the conversation between the two. no change for slave trainer.**_

_I'm glad you l liked it ;)_

_**well at least its off.**_

_Very true_

_**yay! poor hosey!(horse)**_

_Thanks, I guess :P_

_**f...k. oh yay!** _

_**cute! no wonder.**_

_Thanks again_

_**adorable! no wonder. i wouldn't want his daughter in there with him anyway.**_

_There's more Dermail threats to the kittens coming soon ;)_

wow that were the replies for now till next time ;)


	18. Chapter 18

No, I'm not dead yet... at least, not that I know of I wasn't planning to take so long to write this chapter, but school! Argh! SO busy at the moment...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, things wouldn't have went the way they went, so don't try and sue me -) I'm a pore student anyway

Previous time:

_Trowa eyed Milliardo, trying to find out if Milliardo had already heard it from Treize.  
_'_Trowa, don't worry love.' said Milliardo, not looking up from Innocence.  
_'_How…do you know I was …watching you?'  
_'_I'm a neko.' he teased. 'I can feel it.' he said smiling.  
_'_O, okay.' said Trowa smiling sheepishly. 'Did the Master already tell you?'  
_'_Yes he did. We talked about it when we were taking a bath…'  
_'_And?'  
_'_I'm staying. So are you and our kittens. I'm in no condition to accompany the Master right now.'  
_'_I thought the same thing, but I also thought you wanted to go back to Japan some day.'  
_'_I want to yes, but now it's impossible for me to go. The kittens can't come along, and someone has to stay with them, and I don't want to leave you alone.'  
_'_I understand. I'm sure if you ask the Master later on he'll take you to Japan someday.' assured Trowa.  
_'_I hope so…'_

**Kitty 18**

'Too bad you have to leave before they've opened their eyes.' said Milliardo when Treize was standing in front of the limo, ready to leave to the airport. He held Frannin and Innocence in his arms, Phoenix lay on his shoulder, asleep. Trowa was standing behind the blond, hugging him.  
'We'll miss you Master.' the brunette said. 'You'll call when you come back, right?' he added.  
'Of course.' said Treize smiling. 'Do behave while I'm away.' he teased.  
'We will.' said Milliardo smiling back. He stepped towards his Master and gave him a kiss.  
Treize stepped into the limo. The driver closed the door, and stepped in himself, and drove away.

'The house all for ourselves…' said Milliardo smirking.  
'Just the two of us…' added Trowa.

But suddenly Frannin gave out a mewl. She was hungry…again…

Milliardo and Trowa sighed. 'Not completely for ourselves.' added the brunette. 'Let me take Phoenix. We won't want you to fall of now little boy…' he said nicely, gently taking the kitten of Milliardos shoulder.  
Both teens went inside again, and made their way to the kitchen. Treize had given Anna and Nathan the week of. He knew Milliardo and Trowa could take care of themselves, and he wanted to give his two slaves some real privacy with their kittens. Anna had made a supply of food for the kittens which should be enough for about a week.  
Trowa opened the fridge and got three bottles of milk out. He put a pot on the gas, and filled it with water. He boiled the water while the bottles were in the pot.  
'So…when we've fed them, what shall we do?' asked Trowa with a little twinkle in his eye.  
'What do you suggest?' teased Milliardo back.  
'Well…. I could think of a few things…'  
'Like?'  
'You really want to know?' teased Trowa.

One week later.

Treize still hadn't returned yet, though the meeting was already finished. He decided, he was in Japan now, so now he had the chance to meet Milliardos previous Master, Akira. He didn't notify the boys at home though.

Meanwhile Dermail had already flown back home.

Trowa and Milliardo were outside with the kittens, giving them some fresh air, and a chance to see how the world outside the mansion was. It didn't matter that the kittens were tired, every inch they saw was completely new to them, and they couldn't stop playing, chasing everything that moved, or teasing each other. Milliardo lay on a picnic blanket on his back, his head resting in his folded hands. He had his eyes closed. Trowa was slightly teasing the blonds tail by barely touching it. The blond moaned.  
'Love… touch my tail, or don't… you're annoying me.' he said on a teasing tone.  
'I know.' smiled Trowa friendly. 'That's why I'm doing it…'  
'Hmm… figures you would say that… how are the kids? I'm to lazy to sit up.'  
Trowa giggled. 'They're fine. Trust me. Do you want something to drink?'  
'Yeah, I'd like to.' said Milliardo. He opened his eyes and stared into green orbs. Trowa kissed the blond and stood up. He made his way to the mansion to get some drinks and snacks.

Milliardo smiled and closed his eyes again. He really was tired. The night before had been a full moon, and he had overdone it a little in his tiger shape. He loved being active, but he'd didn't realise that night that he would be that tired the day after. He couldn't help himself from dozing off. Trowa was still in the mansion. So no one was watching the kittens, who were straying, not even noticing they were leaving Treize's property.

Meanwhile Dermail decided to check on his property, also to find a wandering slave of his own. He couldn't find Quatre after he'd come back yet, so he figured he would be somewhere outside. Which he had strictly forbidden, but Quatre didn't really keep himself to the rules when Dermail wasn't home, and Dermail knew it. He told one of the slaves to saddle his horse.

Milliardo was between sleep and being awake. He suddenly woke up because he heard one of the kittens let out a scream. He shot up, and looked around to find the kittens. To his surprise they weren't nearby. To his disgust, he saw Dermail standing next to his horse, but what shocked him was that he had Frannin in his hand.  
'Let go of my daughter!' warned Milliardo. He changed into his tiger shape, and roared loudly. Trowa, who was still in the mansion 'cause he had started a conversation with Nathan, heard the growl, and immediately got to them.  
'What's going o…Duke Dermail?' Trowa turned to Milliardo when he saw the thickness of the neko's tail, and bared teeth. 'Milliardo, don't do anything rash…'  
'He's got Frannin! What do you want me to do!' snapped Milliardo. He was close, very close to jumping the man, and slitting his throat.  
'Duke Dermail.' said Trowa politely. 'Could you please give us back our daughter?' he asked.  
'Now why would I do that? I found it on my property, and a slave on someone else's property, without master/mistress present, can be  
claimed.' he said.

_It? He found **it** on his property! I'm so going to…_ thought Milliardo.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this one.' added Dermail.  
'You bastard.' hissed Milliardo.  
'Love, Master Treize isn't back yet. He's right. We cannot do anything about it…'  
'We can.' said Milliardo, thinking fast. He directed himself to Dermail again. 'Duke Dermail. When you give us our daughter back, you may take me instead.' he said. He knew Dermail couldn't refuse that offer. Milliardo didn't want to go back to the man, but he'd rather be with Dermail, than to have one of his kids having to go through what he went through. At least Milliardo knew he could handle it. Meanwhile he turned his head and looked at Trowa with tears in his eyes.  
'Milliardo, … love… no… I'll take you're place.'  
'Trowa…no. Ill do it. You try to contact Master Treize. I do not know how to do that. You do.' again Milliardo turned to Dermail. 'Do you accept my offer Duke Dermail?'

Dermail was smiling evilly. He tossed Frannin to her sister and brother, who were hiding behind Trowas legs. The roar of their father had made them realise it wasn't a good situation.  
'Come with me.' ordered Dermail.  
'Yes…Master…' said Milliardo as he followed Dermail. The man jumped on his horse again, and nudged the horse to leave.

'Daddy…' said Phoenix…

Trowa picked up Innocence, Frannin and Phoenix and immediately went to the mansion. He was so lost in thoughts he didn't even realise Phoenix had said his first word. He was only thinking about a way to contact his Master.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milliardo was following Dermail without saying a word. He assumed the old man was going straight back to the mansion, but when he felt a lash on his back and glared up to him, he said: 'I'm not going back quite yet, and that means so are you. I've got to find a disobedient slave first.'  
'I would've followed you if you had told me. You don't have to whip me to listen…Master.' said Milliardo.  
'Why you!' Dermail slid of the horse, and was about to hit Milliardo hard with the whip he used on the horse, when he was pushed in his back. Dermail stumbled, en fell on the ground.

Milliardo stared at who had done it. While Dermail was slowly getting up again Milliardo walked near the person who saved him a couple of lashes…at the moment.  
'Hi.'  
'Hi.' answered Milliardo dryly back. 'You're…Quatre?'  
'That's me.' said a white lion while Milliardo walked a circle around him.  
'You're transformation is beautiful.' said the tiger.

Quatre didn't have time to say thanks, because when he wanted to he was pulled away by his collar by Dermail.  
'Where have you been!' snapped the man.  
'Outside, making sure I wouldn't leave a mess in the mansion…Master…' said Quatre.  
'Fine. Don't think I believe you, but I need to get inside. Follow me! Both of you!'  
'Yes Master.' said both felines.

Quatre stared at Milliardo. 'Master?' he growled softly.  
'Long story…' purred Milliardo back

TBC

Again, I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I hope I can keep you all satisfied with this chapter for a while…(knows it won't, but hell don't spoil my dreams :P)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, things wouldn't have went the way they went, so don't try and sue me -) I'm a pore student anyway

Previous time:

_Milliardo was following Dermail without saying a word. He assumed the old man was going straight back to the mansion, but when he felt a lash on his back and glared up to him, he said: 'I'm not going back quite yet, and that means so are you. I've got to find a disobedient slave first.'  
'I would've followed you if you had told me. You don't have to whip me to listen…Master.' said Milliardo.  
'Why you!' Dermail slid of the horse, and was about to hit Milliardo hard with the whip he used on the horse, when he was pushed in his back. Dermail stumbled, en fell on the ground. _

_Milliardo stared at who had done it. While Dermail was slowly getting up again Milliardo walked near the person who saved him a couple of lashes…at the moment.  
'Hi.'  
'Hi.' answered Milliardo dryly back. 'You're…Quatre?'  
'That's me.' said a white lion while Milliardo walked a circle around him.  
'You're transformation is beautiful.' said the tiger._

_Quatre didn't have time to say thanks, because when he wanted to he was pulled away by his collar by Dermail.  
'Where have you been!' snapped the man.  
'Outside, making sure I wouldn't leave a mess in the mansion…Master…' said Quatre.  
'Fine. Don't think I believe you, but I need to get inside. Follow me! Both of you!'  
'Yes Master.' said both felines._

_Quatre stared at Milliardo. 'Master?' he growled softly.  
'Long story…' purred Milliardo back_

**Kitty 19**

Dermail brought the two cats inside. 'Quatre, help out in the kitchen…and you…' he said looking at Milliardo. 'Follow me.'  
Milliardo did as he was told. He didn't want to start with trouble just yet. He followed Dermail to a room he knew all to well. It used to be his bedroom, the room where Dermail had made the blond pregnant.  
'Take these on.' said Dermail throwing black leather pants and two leather wristbands, a leather hair tie, and a leather collar with a buckle to Milliardo.  
The blond swallowed as he changed back to his human shape. He knew what those clothes meant. Dermail would be close to a deal, and t all depended on Milliardo if the deal would be made or not. If not, the blond knew he would be severely punished. If made, Dermail would still punish him for pleasing someone other than himself, but not that severe.  
'But…' said Milliardo. He couldn't finish his sentence. He was slapped hard in his face. He lost his balance, and fell.  
'Rules haven't changed since you left.' said Dermail, practically yelling. Milliaro's ears hung down, his tail cautiously around his waist. He hesitantly took the clothes on.  
'Wait here. You know what to do.' added Dermail. He left the room and locked the door.

Milliardo let himself fall on the bed.

_Damn it. I didn't think he would do this immediately… I don't… I'm not up for it… I… DAMN IT! _

Milliardo crawled to the middle of the double sized bed and sat up straight, cross legged, waiting….waiting…  
A while later Milliardo could here voices nearing his room.

_Here it goes…_

The door was unlocked, and Dermail stepped into the room first. After him a young man followed. Milliardos eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.  
'Amuse yourself. You can do anything you like, just don't kill him.' said Dermail with an evil grin. He left the room.

'M…Michael…Michael Vernon…' stammered Milliardo.  
'O my God. Milliardo, is that really you?' asked the young man.  
'Yes, it's me.' said Milliardo, tears in his eyes. 'I…you…Duke Dermail… what's going on?'  
Michael locked the door behind him and approached Milliardo.  
'I…I must admit, I don't know how to react.' Milliardos previous Master said. 'I didn't expect Dermail to offer me one of his slaves, and I definitely didn't expect you to be here. What happened to you? Your ears…and, you've got a tail!' he said sitting down next to Milliardo on the bed.  
'One of Dermails ideas…I…Micha…what should I call you?' asked Milliardo, really confused.  
'Master is just fine. How are you doing Milliardo?'  
'Up until today, great.' said Milliardo. When he looked up at Michael he immediately added: 'Not because of you Master… I … it's complicated…I can't explain…But never mind that… how are you doing Master? Business are going great if you are ready to make a deal with Duke Dermail.'  
'Business **are** going great. Though at home things are different. Allen…I'm sorry.' he added when he saw Milliardo's reaction to his brothers name. 'I won't speak about him again.'  
'No, Master, you have the right to talk about whatever you want. You have the right to do what you want.' said the blond looking the other way.  
'You've changed Milliardo. Did Dermail..? He broke your spirit, didn't he.' he asked concerned.  
'Long ago…He changed my life completely…he…'  
Michael gently wiped away a tear on Milliardos cheek. 'You don't have to tell me Milliardo.' he said cupping the blonds cheek, making the teen look at him.  
'I know…I'm sorry.'  
'Don't apologise for your emotions Milliardo.'

Milliardo tried to gather himself. He wiped away his tears.  
'Master, you didn't come here to talk to me. Dermail expects…'  
'I know what he expects. He said I could take as long as I wanted. And I will. I don't want to hurt you Milliardo.'  
'You wont Master. I'll open up for you. I…I wasn't planning to, but when I saw you…I…'  
Michael silenced the teen with a kiss. 'Shhh…If you don't want to…'  
'I have to. Dermail…'  
'Where's the normal politeness I know so well of you…Why don't you call him Master?'  
'Because he isn't…wasn't… yesterday he wasn't…he…I…Master Treize Kushrenada has been my Master for almost a year, up until today…I was trespassing on Dermails land…without Master Treize…I…'  
'My God Milliardo. That's awful. I…'  
'No Master. Just do what you have to do. I won't fight. I wont hate you for this. Really, I wont. I hate Dermail, that's enough. Don't let your opportunity for making a deal go to waist because you know me. I do not want that to happen.' said Milliardo. He lay down on his back, and pulled Michael over him.  
'Do it Master.'  
'Milliardo…' said Michael softly. 'I said that you've changed, you have, but in some ways you're still exactly the same boy I remember.' he said smiling gently. 'I won't hurt you. I promise.' he added. He kissed the blond softly, his tongue asking for entrance. Milliardo complied and closed his eyes.

_He still smells the same…his actions are the same…he hasn't changed at all.._ thought Milliardo as he surrendered his body to his previous Masters actions.

Milliardo felt him relax under Michaels skilled hands, roaming his body. He fell back in the submissive part he used to play when he was still Michaels slave. With Treize he'd often been the more dominating one, but when he recognised Michaels way of foreplay he couldn't help himself falling back into the behaviour he was taught at the STI.  
'Milliardo?'  
'Hmmm….'  
'If you don't want to, I'll stop now.' said Michael while his hands strayed to Milliardos pants.  
'Master…I…' suddenly Milliardos eyes shot open. Michaels hand had slipped under the waistband. The blond moaned. 'Master…' he begged.  
'Your body is definitely ready for it.' he teased. 'But is your mind?' he asked after kissing one of the blonds nipples.  
Milliardo moaned again. 'Yes…Master.' he said, breathing heavily by now.  
'Good. 'cause you know, when I start, I'd rather not stop.' he said while he pulled off out the blonds pants. 'You're beautiful Milliardo.' he said while observing the naked Neko on the bed. 'A shame you aren't mine anymore.' he whispered in the blonds ear.  
Milliardo shivered, and moaned when Michael softly brushed his tail. He moaned and closed his eyes again.  
'M…master…'  
'Yes?' asked Michael while he sat on the blonds legs. He started taking out his shirt.  
'I… don't...stop...'  
'Don't worry…I'll take care of you in a few seconds.' he said smiling.

Meanwhile at Treize's mansion. Trowa was desperately trying to get a hold of Treize but he couldn't reach him. He'd called Lucrezia to watch the kittens while he tried to find a solution.

'Damn it! I know there is a legal way to get Milliardo back, but I don't know how exactly…if I could just contact Master Treize.' said the brunette stressed.  
Suddenly he felt something at his feet.  
'Hey boy.' he said taking phoenix in his arms.

Suddenly the videophone switched on and made a connection. Trowa didn't notice.  
'Don't worry phoenix. We're going to get daddy back as soon as possible. We don't want him to stay with Dermail.' he said nuzzling his son with his nose.  
'WHAT! Milliardo is at Dermails? What happened Trowa?' asked Treize who had seen his slave and his son.

'Thank god, master. I've been trying to reach you for ages. We've got a problem...'

TBC

Sorry for the short chappy... i'm really at a loss which story i should update first...so next update will be a suprise, even to me :)


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all who reviewed Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, things wouldn't have went the way they went, so don't try and sue me… I'm a pore student anyway

Previous chapter:

_Suddenly the videophone switched on and made a connection. Trowa didn't notice.  
'Don't worry phoenix. We're going to get daddy back as soon as possible. We don't want him to stay with Dermail.' he said nuzzling his son with his nose.  
'WHAT! Milliardo is at Dermails? What happened Trowa?' asked Treize who had seen his slave and his son.  
__'Thank god, master. I've been trying to reach you for ages. We've got a problem...'_

**Kitty 20**

Trowa told Treize everything that had happened.  
'And you are sure Milliardo was on Dermail's property at that moment?' asked Treize, wanting to know for sure. He'd never told his slaves that, because he'd thought the situation would never occur.  
'I'm certain Master. Frannin strayed to the Dukes land, and Milliardo went after her. He didn't want Frannin to end up with Dermail, so he offered himself instead of Frannin…' said Trowa. He'd agreed that Frannin shouldn't be with Dermail, but he wasn't content at all with the fact that Milliardo was back with the man who had hurt him so much.  
'This might cause a problem.'  
'Is there a way to get Milliardo back?'  
'Yes, there is. But I don't think Dermail will agree to it. In situations like this the original owner has the right to buy the slave back, Dermail may decide the price, though I could try and bid lower… But even so, I'm not sure he'll let him go now he's got him again.'  
Trowas eyes widened. 'You've got to try Master. I don't know what to do without Milly…'  
Treize expression softened when he saw Trowas concerned face. 'I'll do whatever is in my might to get him back. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, I cannot leave here until tonight. Can you make it on your own until then?' asked the ex-colonel.  
'Yes. I'll manage.'  
'If there's anything, call. I'll make sure I'll be reachable.'  
'Thanks Master. Good night.' said Trowa as he disconnected the connection. He petted Phoenix and let himself sink into the Masters leather chair.  
Phoenix meowed…  
'Don't worry. We'll get daddy back…'  
Phoenix started purring when Trowa gently scratched the kittens stomach. 'Now let's go find you siblings…'

* * *

'…Master…' said Milliardo while he lay curled up next to Michael, his head resting on the mans chest.'Mmm…?'  
'Thanks for being here instead of someone else. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't you next to me now…' said the blond.  
'Milliardo, you know you can't thank me for that. It's sheer coincidence…'  
'I know, but still…thanks…' said the blond. He purred when Michael ran his hand through the blonds long hair.  
'I have to be going soon, you know that…' said Michael after a while.  
'Mmmm… I know…'

It didn't take too long before Milliardo had fallen asleep. Michael carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake the blond. He dressed himself, and gave Milliardo a small kiss on his fore head before he left the room.  
When Michael left the bedroom Dermail was already waiting for him.  
'Did he meet up to your expectations?' asked the duke.  
'Definitely.'  
'Good good, so I assume the deal is still on?'  
'Yes, I wouldn't see a reason to cancel it. There is one other thing I want to ask you though, Duke Dermail.'  
'Fire away.'  
'Are you willing to sell the blond? He's caught my interest, and I'd really like him to be part of my household.'  
Dermail looked a bit surprised. He'd done many businesses through his slaves, but he'd never had this offer before.  
'I'm sorry, but I wasn't planning on selling him yet.' he quickly said, not wanting to look dumb folded.  
'A pity. I would offer you double of what you could get for him on the market…Say…ten million?'  
Dermail practically swallowed. Ten million was a lot for a slave.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom. Milliardo had woken up after Michaels kiss, and he'd followed the conversation going on on the other side of  
the door.

_He's willing to pay me out? _Wondered Milliardo, surprised Michael would do so much to get him away from Dermail.

'I'm really sorry Michael, but I'm sticking with what I said before. I'm not planning on selling him just yet, but if I do, I will certainly give a call. Now, let's go to the study so we can make up an contract…' said Dermail, leading the way.

Dermail didn't come to check up on Milliardo the rest of the day. He just left the blond in the bedroom, alone. He send another slave upstairs with food for the blond. He didn't even bother to go to the blond at night.  
The blond didn't mind. Not at all. He was relieved the Duke had left him alone for the rest of the day. He didn't know how he would react when he would see the Duke again.

* * *

Immediately after Treize's private jet landed on the airstrip he quickly made his way to the mansion. He found Trowa sleeping on the couch, Frannin, Phoenix and Innocence laying on his stomach, still peacefully sleeping.  
'Trowa, are you awake?' asked Treize gently shaking the teen.  
'Hmm…tired…lemme sleep…' mumbled Trowa. He did slowly wake up though. He opened his eyes and saw his Master kneeling next  
to the couch.  
'Master! Thank God you're back!' he said, sitting up straight.  
Treize had forseen this, and had taken the kittens in his arms.  
'Why did you sleep on the couch?' asked Treize while he lay the kittens down on the couch after Trowa sat up.  
'I couldn't sleep in bed. I missed Milliardo lying next to me…' said the brunette softly. Meanwhile the kittens slowly woke up.  
'Daddy…' meowed Phoenix, while he made his way to the nearest heat source.  
'Trowa…did you just hear that?' asked Treize surprised.  
'Huh? What? Yeah… he said it yesterday too…wait a minute…he said it yesterday to!' Trowa said, suddenly wide awake. He picked up his son and nuzzled his nose. 'Hey boy…we're gonna get daddy back, I promise.'  
'I've got to go see to a guest, going to freshen up, and I'll be on my way to Dermail. I guess you want to come with me?'  
'Of course… I mean… I'd like to, but the kittens….'  
'If you stay in the car you can take them with you. You shouldn't be coming with me anyway when I talk to Dermail. He might get some strange ideas seeing you…'  
'I…I understand. I'll wait for you in the car then.'  
'Trowa?'  
'Yes?'  
'Eat something first…'  
'I will…'  
'Wait outside for me.'

Trowa nodded and went to the kitchen. He fed the kittens and took an apple with him while he made his way outside. In the main hall he saw Treize talking to an asian looking man, but he didn't pay too much attention.  
'Ahh. Trowa. I'm ready to go. Shall I take one of the kits?'  
'I'm fine. Let's go Master.'  
Treize nodded.  
'Once again, I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to get him back. I told Nathan you're around. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask him. Trowa, let's go.'

* * *

Milliardo woke up because he heard voices in the hall, downstairs…

_What's going on?_

He took on a bathrobe and left his room. He saw Dermail talking with someone, but a plant was in front of him so he couldn't see. He went down the stairs.  
'What's the commotion about?' he asked sleepily. 'Mast...your excellency….' he said suddenly, happy to see Treize. He wanted to jump in the mans arms, but he knew Dermail wouldn't let him. If he did, he would be **severely** punished. The man was between him and Treize, so he couldn't even try.  
'Give me back my slave.' demanded Treize.  
'Cousin, I…'  
'Don't cousin me. You know I have the right to claim my slave back.'  
'And you know you can't get him back for free.'  
'I know that yes. At the moment, he would be worth about two and a half million on the market. I offer you four million in change of my slave.'  
'Five.'  
'Four and a half.'  
'Let me think about it…' said Dermail.  
'I want an answer now.' said Treize irritated.

Milliardo watched the two men argue about him. He'd overheard Dermail and Michael argue the night before about what he was worth.  
The ten million offered by Michael hadn't been enough for Dermail.  
Milliardo was surprised that Dermail now had lowered the price to five million, while arguing with Treize about him. The blond was never told how much Treize had paid for him, and he didn't really wanted to know how expensive or not he was, but he knew for a good healthy slave one million or more was usual. Treize had just said that Milliardo would probably cost about two and a half million and he blushed slightly as he realised that Treize was willing to pay a lot more to get him back. Although Michael had offered more to get Milliardo away from Treize, Milliardo felt better when Treize 'fought' about him, even though the price was much lower. He didn't care about the money. He just wanted to be back with Treize.

Suddenly Milliardo sensed someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Quatre standing next to him.  
'Hi.' the younger blond said sheepishly.  
'Morning.' said Milliardo.  
'Is that your Master?' asked Quatre whispering.  
'Up until yesterday…yes…'

Treize and Dermail were throwing arguments to each other. Meanwhile Treize noticed Quatre standing next to Milliardo.

_So that's the other neko…he's beautiful…_

'Cousin…' said Treize. 'We're not getting anywhere with quibbling…I offer you twenty million, ten for Milliardo, ten for the boy standing next to him.'  
Dermail turned around to see who was next to Milliardo.  
_  
What the hell is he doing here! _He thought angrily. _I don't want to get rid of Quatre…nor Milliardo, but twenty million is a lot. More than the neko project cost…I can always make more nekos, the next time one who isn't as disobeying as those two blonds…_

Dermail was silent for a while, still thinking.  
Treize thought it as a good sign. His cousin was at least considering his offer.

Milliardo on the other hand wasn't sure. He'd seen Dermail bargain before…

Quatre…Quatre was shocked. _He…he wants to buy me?_

'Fine.' said Dermail. 'Deal, take them with you.'  
Milliardo couldn't believe his ears.

_He just said "fine?" _

The blond took the last few steps down the stairs and jumped up into his Masters arms. He'd changed into a lynx while jumping, so he wouldn't be too heavy for Treize. Milliardo licked the mans face and purred. 'Thank you Master. I owe you.' Treize smiled and petted the lynx in his arms. 'Let's go home Kitty…'  
Quatre smiled when he saw Milliardo and his Master like that.  
'Quatre is your name, isn't it?' asked Treize.  
Immediately the blonds smile disappeared.  
'Yes Master.'  
'Follow me.'  
Quatre quickly followed Treize, hoping Dermail wouldn't change his mind.  
'The money will be on your bank account tonight cousin.'

When the driver opened the door Milliardo jumped out of Treize's arms and said surprised: 'Trowa! I've missed you!' he jumped into the car, making sure he didn't accidentally jump on their kittens.  
'Woah, Mill. I missed you too, but don't have to wash my face.' teased Trowa, hugging his lover.  
Treize smiled as he saw his two slaves on the backseat of the limo. He turned and signalled Quatre, who was waiting behind him to enter the limo too.  
'Go ahead. They won't bite you.' teased Treize. 'They might do so to each other though…' he added.  
Quatre tried to smile sincerely, but Treize could see he was nervous. 'Don't worry. I'm a total different person than Dermail is. I would never hurt you. Come on in.'  
The blond nodded, and sat down opposite of Milliardo and Trowa, who were still not done cuddling. The kittens were on the seat next to them.  
Treize closed the door and sat down next to Quatre.  
'Are those neko's?' asked Quatre curious, looking at the kittens.  
'Yup.' said Milliardo. 'Their our kits.' added Trowa.  
'You…you both? But how… I mean…who…'  
'Milliardo gave birth to them.' said Treize. 'Thanks to the medicine he got for his wounds, he was able to get pregnant.'  
'Oh… I see…May I…?' he asked carefully.  
'Of course. You're part of the group now.' said Milliardo, finally calmed down. He was still sitting on Trowas lap. Treize helped Quatre  
by gently lifting them up and settling them down on the younger blonds lap.  
'They're so cute…' said Quatre. 'What are their names?' he asked. 'O wait…they want to tell me…' Innocence, Frannin and Phoenix  
meowed after each other.  
'So you're Innocence, Frannin, and Phoenix…' said Quatre. 'Beautiful names.'  
'You can understand them?' asked Milliardo surprised. He could here in the way they meowed what the probably wanted to say, but he couldn't understand them exactly.  
'Yeah, it's no problem. I can talk with every feline. Can't you?'  
'No. I can guess what they say by the way they say it, but I can't understand them… Dermail must've changed something…'  
'Could be…' said Quatre, his smile disappearing immediately.  
'O, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have started about him… I…'  
'No, it's okay…I…'

Suddenly the driver stopped the car.  
'Back already?' asked Trowa. He hadn't paid much attention to the road, and the ride from Dermails mansion back home had never  
went so fast.  
The four of them, plus the kittens got out of the car.  
'Milliardo, before you go inside I want to tell you something first. Trowa, could you take Quatre and the kittens inside?'  
'Of course. I'll be waiting for you Milliardo.' he winked.  
'Is something wrong Master? If it's because I was on Dermails land, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't leave Frannin with him…' said the  
blond softly.  
'No…no, that's not it. I find it very brave you switched place with Frannin after all Dermail had put you through. I have something else to  
tell you. While in Japan… I met someone…That's why it took me longer to come back. I didn't tell you and Trowa, but I've spoken to your previous Master.'  
'You've spoken to Akira-sama?' said Milliardo, very surprised. 'I…what…he…'  
'He told me some interesting things.'  
'About me?' asked the blond carefully.  
'Yes. Don't worry. It was all positive…'  
'Then, may I ask…what did you need to tell me?' asked Milliardo. Meanwhile he changed from his lynx form into his white tiger form, so he would be a bit bigger, and didn't have to look up too much to speak to Treize.  
'Follow me inside, and you'll see.'  
'Sure…' said Milliardo, not sure what to expect.

When they entered the mansion Nathan was already waiting for them. 'Trowa took Quatre upstairs, and took the liberty of giving him his room. I thought you wouldn't mind. The kittens are with Anna, being fed, and your guest is in the living room..' said the butler.  
'Thanks Nathan. Could you get a bathrobe for Milliardo?'  
'Of course your excellency.'  
Shortly after Nathan returned with a bathrobe and handed it to Treize.  
'Change back, I think you want to be in your human form for what you'll be seeing next.'  
'Master?' asked Milliardo, confused. He changed back and accepted the bathrobe. 'What is going on?'  
Treize opened the door to the living room.  
'Go and see for yourself who the guest is Milliardo.'  
The blond nodded and stepped inside.

'Wha…what? Akira-sama?'

TBC

(ducks various thrown objects) I am SO sorry for not updating kitty at all the last few weeks. I've been too busy with my beyblade story and the side story I practically forgot about kitty…but ...Please review?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's notes: no, the story hasn't ended yet. (insert sweatdrops) srry for the late update.

**Read the last part of the side story (save the tears...) first before reading this chapter. If you don't, you won't understand some things said and explained.**

**I'm trying to leave the real Japanese in the chapter, so if you see boxes (or see nothing at all) instead of Kanji and Kana's, you probably don't have an IME support for Japanese. Sorry for that. I placed the romaji there too, plus ofcourse the translation. **

Kitty 21

"Akira-sama?" stammered the blond, looking his former master in the eyes. Akira was dressed in dark blue western clothing, which made him look a bit strange in Milliardo's eyes  
どうしてここにいる？"Doushite koko ni iru?" asked the blond forgetting the formalities he had to use while speaking Japanese. (why are you here?)  
Akira ignored the somewhat disrespectful way of asking, and answered: "あなたのマースタ　は私に聞いた。Anata no maasuta wa watashi ni kiita." (you're master asked me). He explained calmly.

Treize, who was still watching the two of them gave a subtle cough and excused himself. "I'll leave you two alone, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks." said Milliardo. He made his way to the couch, sat down and signalled his former master to do so too. They sat opposite of each other, neither speaking for a few minutes.

Milliardo was the first to break the silence. なぜ？"Naze?" (Why?) Why didn't you just tell me you were going to sell me that day instead of drugging me? I would've complied." asked the blond in Japanese, which wasn't as fluent anymore, but still above average.  
"Because…" Akira paused for a moment. "If you were awake you would've found a way to persuade me, even if it was involuntarily. I cared a lot about you Milliardo-kun. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had brought you away while you were awake."  
"I felt like I was dumped, like a drenched cat next to the highway, left alone, no explanation, no way to go." said the blond, feeling tears coming. He'd refused to cry back then, but he couldn't control his feelings now. He'd really felt miserable about the situation back then.  
"I didn't mean it that way Milliardo-kun. You've got to believe me. I never wanted you to feel that way."  
"Master…" interrupted the blond.  
"Milliardo-kun, no. I'm no longer your Master. I lost the right to command you when I gave you away."

Still both men were staring at each other, not moving at all. Akira took the opportunity to switch subjects.

"How are you now Milliardo-kun? I've spoken with Treize-san, he seems a fair man…"  
"He is." said Milliardo smiling slightly. "He means a lot to me."  
"I also heard you've given birth to three kittens. Congratulations." added Akira.  
Milliardo felt a lot better hearing the Japanese man congratulate him. Akira knew about his earlier kittens, and the congratulations now meant a lot to him.  
"Thanks. Two girls and a boy. Innocence, Frannin and Phoenix. They, and Trowa are the best that ever happened to me. I'll introduce you to them if you have time." said the blond, his mood brightening with the second.  
"I have. I'll be staying in Europe for a month before I go back to Japan." explained the man.  
"A month? Where will you be staying?" wondered Milliardo  
"I've got a hotel room in the city."  
"If Master Treize allows it you can stay here!" offered Milliardo standing from the couch in excitement.  
"Would you want that?" asked Akira slightly surprised. He hadn't suspected the blond would forgive him that quickly for 'abandoning' him and let him be nearby. He was surprised Milliardo even wanted to talk to him.  
"You bet!" said the blond, completely forgetting formalities. He stood up, hanged into his lynx shape and jumped out of his bathrobe, in Akira's lap. "I've missed you Akira-sama." he said happily, licking the man's face.  
"I've missed you too Milliardo-kun." said the man softly hugging the lynx in his lap.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and someone slightly opened it. Milliardo looked up."Love?" asked Trowa. "Master Treize asked if…hey, Phoenix! Wait!" he called when he sneaked in the room.  
"Daddy!" said the little kitten running towards Milliardo and Akira.  
Milliardo jumped off Akira's lap, and gave Phoenix a playful lick when hestood between his front legs. "Did you just say what I thought I heard you say?" asked Milliardo, not realising he was still speaking in Japanese. Trowa blinked, Akira grinned and Phoenix stared at his father.  
"Daddy!" he meowed.  
"Eh…Mil, love?" asked Trowa while picking Phoenix up from the floor. "What did you just say?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were speaking in Japanese Milliardo-kun." said Akira in accented English.  
"I was?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. "I said…what did I say again Akira-sama?" he asked teasingly.  
The Japanese man sighed. "You haven't changed at all." he said before answering the blond. "You asked Phoenix if you had correctly heard her."  
"That's it." said Milliardo changing back to his human form and taking on his bathrobe again. "When did she..?" he added.  
"Yesterday, when I was calling Master Treize."  
"Have Frannin and Innocence…?""Not yet…They'll follow soon I assume." said Trowa. "Master Treize asked if you could pay Quatre a visit. He's awake, and asked for you."  
"Of course. I will in a second. I've got to ask the master something first."  
"Kitchen." answered Trowa before the blond could ask.  
"Hey, stop reading my mind." teased Milliardo. He gave Trowa a small kiss and made his way to the door. "Wait!" he said to himself, turning around. "I haven't properly introduced you two yet. Trowa, this is my former Master; Nemushi Akira. Akira-sama, this is my love Trowa."  
Akira, who'd stood up bowed slightly. 'Nice to meet you Trowa-san."  
"The pleasure is mine." said the brunette, bowing too, only deeper.  
'Good! Now I can ask Master Treize, Akira-sama, いっしょに　行こう？isshoni ikou?" (Shall we go together?)

Treize granted permission for Akira to stay with them how long he wanted to.

* * *

Milliardo spent the entire day talking with Akira or playing with the kittens and Trowa. He didn't give Treize any attention other than an occasional 'hi' when they happened to see each other.  
Later that evening Milliardo lay in front of the hearth with Innocence, Frannin and Phoenix between his front paws. Trowa was helping Quatre with explaining the evening chores to the blond, and Akira went to bed early.  
Treize was waiting for the blond in a specially adorned bed and bathroom. He'd lit dozens of aromatic candles, had changed the drapery to warm dark red colours. The bed was made up that day, and still smelled fresh. Treize had added a dozen pillows extra and was now waiting for his blond slave to appear.  
Meanwhile Milliardo dozed off, completely forgetting he was asked in Treize's room. 

When the alarm clock changed to 23:00 Treize turned of the lights and crawled under the blankets, feeling disappointed, reminding himself to take proper action the next morning.

When the coo-cooks-clock in the living room reached midnight Milliardo woke up because of the sound. He wondered why he had woken up, because normally he slept right through all kinds of noises.

Suddenly he remembered.

"Damnit...what should I do? He's asleep by now...I hope...If I don't go, I'll be in for it tomorrow, but I can't leave the kittens...and taking them to Trowa will probably wake them..." he said to himself.  
He carefully got up and changed back into his human shape and took on a bathrobe. He smiled and felt relieved when he saw that the kittens were still sleeping, all bunched up on one pillow.  
"If I lift them up carefully they won't even notice it..."  
It took Milliardo some time to reach the bedroom Trowa was sleeping in, but he made it inside without the kittens waking up.

Afterwards he quickly made his way to the Master bedroom, slowly opening the bedroom door. The first thing he noticed were the candles, which some of them were still burning. He peeked at Treize and gave a sigh of relieve when he saw the man asleep. He blew out the candles that were still burning, slipped out of his bathrobe and carefully crawled in bed. He froze when his Master stirred, but relaxed when nothing happened.  
Treize lay on his side, facing the blond. The blond carefully cuddled against his Master and fell asleep quickly.  
Treize's eyes cracked open when he didn't feel the blonds tail move anymore. He sighed as he looked at the blond, peacefully asleep.  
"I'll have to punish you Milliardo, you know that..." he whispered while running his hand through the blonds hair. Millliardo's ears twitched but he didn't wake up. Treize reached for the drawer and got out a pair of handcuffs. He gently moved the blonds arms a bit so he could chain them to the headboard.  
"You're not going to get away this time." he added whispering, turning on his other side so his back would be facing the sleeping blond slave.

* * *

When Treize woke up the next morning Milliardo was still sleeping. He went downstairs for breakfast and found Quatre and Trowa already waiting for him.  
"Good morning Master." both teens said in unison. "Sir Akira already had breakfast. He's in the training hall, practicing Kendo." said Quatre.  
"I see..." was all Treize said.  
"Where's Milliardo?" asked Trowa. "Wasn't he with you last night Master?" he added.  
"Not the whole evening. He's still in the bedroom now though."  
"That tired?" wondered Trowa, immediately regretting the question when he saw Treize's expression. "Sorry, I was out of line." he apologised immediately.  
"Yes you were, but it was nothing compared to Milliardo, so forget it." the man said agitated. "I've got him chained to the headboard so don't expect to see him today." he added while taking a bite of his toast.  
Quatre almost choked in his breakfast. "Master? If I may, you're not punishing Milliardo for what happened at Dermail, are you? He couldn't do anything about it and..." said the blond carefully.  
"I've got him chained to the headboard for a reason you don't need to know, but it's not because of Dermail. But do tell me what happened over there. He hasn't told me yet."  
"I...you didn't know Master?" asked Quatre surprised. "I said too much..." he said more to himself, hardly audible. "I'm sorry."  
"Apology accepted if you tell me what happened."  
"I...well...Milliardo...Dermail had him...sleep with a client..." the young blond said carefully, avoiding eye contact. 

Treize fell silent. He'd expected Dermail would force Milliardo to sleep with him, but he'd never thought Dermail would use Milliard in such a way.

"Master?" asked Trowa when Treize rose from his chair. He'd hardly eaten, which was very unusual for the man.  
"Please continue breakfast without me. I've got some...things to settle. Do **not** disturb me."  
"Yes Master." both teens said shortly after each other. Trowa swallowed. He hadn't seen Treize this upset, this angry in a long time, and he feared the possible punishments waiting for his lover.  
"He'll be fine Trowa." assured Quatre. "He's a strong young man."  
"Yeah... I hope so."

* * *

Milliardo slowly woke up, for a second not remembering where he was. He lay on his back and stretched himself, immediately feeling and hearing the chains. He tugged them softly to be certain. 

'Damn.' he hissed. 'He's angry...' he thought. His ears suddenly twitched. He heard someone coming, and soon recognised the footsteps as Treize's. He swallowed. He tried to pull himself up a bit but with his hands tied up above his hands he couldn't.

Suddenly the door was opened and Treize practically stormed in.

'Uh oh...' thought the blond. "G...Good morning Master." he carefully said.  
"Where were you last night?!" demanded Treize to know, locking the doorbehind him.  
"I...I fell asleep in the living room..." Milliardo confessed.  
"Fell asleep?!"  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to get the kittens to sleep and..."  
"You fell asleep while doing so?!" reacted Treize, disbelieve in his voice.  
"No. Yes...Sort of...Master. I..."  
"Don't." said Treize, slowly nearing his slave. "You disobeyed me." he stated. "It was just a simple order to come to my room on time."  
"I'm sorry Master. I was just..."  
"Silence! I didn't say you could say anything yet." Treize said sternly while sitting on the side of the bed.The blond swallowed again, his tail quickly curling around his waist. His instincts kicked in, and his body tried to get as far away from his Master as possible.  
"Don't move!" added Treize while his hand softly roamed Milliardo's abdomen, giving the blond shivers. "I'm going to punish you..."  
"I know." said the blond softly, closing his eyes.  
"But first..." said Treize, his voice somewhat calmed down. "Tell me what happened at Dermails?" he asked.

The blond's eyes shot open, fear apparent in the blue orbs. 'Damnit. How did he find out? I slept with someone else, I didn't fight him...If master Treize finds out he'll kill me for giving myself to someone else!' he panicked.

"Milliardo!" warned Treize, not trusting the blond's silence one bit.  
Milliardo's ears hung down. "Dermail..." he started but he couldn't continue.  
"Dermail...what?!" said Treize, getting on the bed, sitting on his slaves legs.  
"He...made me...he made me sleep with one of his customers."  
"Who?" demanded Treize to know.  
"Who? Why do you want to know Master?" wondered Milliardo. He hoped Treize would just let it rest. He didn't want Michael to be taken care of by Treize. He knew his Master was very protective, which he liked about Treize, but now it was dangerous for Michael.  
"Why do I want to know?!" echoed Treize, sarcasm in his voice. "What do you think?! I won't let anyone get away with the fact they touched you, claimed you!"  
"Master." tried Milliardo carefully. "He...couldn't do anything about it. Dermail expected..."  
"I'll definitely 'talk' to Dermail. The only thing I want to know is the name of the man who raped y..."  
"He didn't." interrupted Milliardo.  
"Excuse me?"  
"He...I wouldn't say he raped me..." said the blond softly, almost whispering. He turned his head away from Treize, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
"Explain." ordered Treize, sounding very confused.  
"I...he...I..."  
"Tell me!" snapped Treize. He'd had enough of waiting for answers.Milliardo's ears twitched because of the volume of his Master's voice.  
"I...I know him. I...he's taken me before." said Milliardo finally, realising that if he stalled any longer it would only add up to his punishment, which he was getting anyway.  
"You know him? And you...Tell me his name!"  
"He was one of my previous Masters. You can find his name in my records." decided the blond to say.  
"Why are you **goddamnit** defending that man?! Don't you understand I don't want anyone else but me and Trowa to touch you, to be intimate with you?! I don't want..." Treize stopped, realising he was starting to rant. "I don't want to loose you Milliardo. Ever." he said, sounding somewhat nicer than before.  
"I know Master. You won't. I promise." the blond said.  
"Then tell me his name."  
"I..." Milliardo was silent for a while. "I can't." he finally said.  
Treize's anger flared up again. He slapped Milliardo on the cheek. "That was an order!"  
"I...I still can't say..."  
"Fine! Soot yourself. But don't think I won't find out!" Treize got off the bed and opened a cupboard drawer.

The blond eyes followed his Master. He swallowed when he realised that Treize was going to fully restrain him.  
"Master. No...Please...Don't tie me down completely...please." he begged. He didn't have pleasant memories of being tied down. Dermail used to do so right before he would forcefully claim the blond.  
"Please Master...I..."  
"Not another word. You brought this upon yourself." said the man gently but firmly holding Milliardo's ankle still.  
Tears started to fall.  
"Please Master...I...really, please don't..." begged Milliardo starting to toss and turn, trying to break free from the restraints.  
"Lay still!" ordered Treize as he shackled the second ankle to the bed.  
"No...no...no please...take them off...please..." cried Milliardo softly. "I'll do anything, but please...don't restrain me...please Master."  
It was difficult for Treize to ignore his blond slave, but somehow he managed not to show his concern.  
"Think about all you've done and what you haven't done. I'll come back later today." Treize announced as he left the bedroom, locking the door behind him.  
"Master.." whimpered Milliardo. He cried himself asleep

* * *

When Milliardo woke up again he was still alone. He tugged at the chains agian feeling like he hadn't felt for a long time. He really felt like being a slave again, a feeling he hadn't had ever since Treize had bought him. He had felt more like a part of the family before, but now, those feelings were gone. He was broken once again. 

He didn't want to cry anymore. It wouldn't help. He just waited for Treize to come back and do whatever he had planned for the blond.

The blond wasn't aware of the time it took for Treize to come again, but it felt like ages. With the chains still immobilising him he couldn't even turn on his stomach. He'd managed to pull the sheets over his legs and abdomen with his tail even though he wasn't really that cold. He didn't feel comfortable at all. He couldn't help but compare Treize with Dermail, something he really didn't want to think about. He knew Treize was different but at this moment he couldn't think positive about his Master.

When he heard Treize coming he curled his tail around his waist again and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He even held his tail still, knowing Treize would take that as a sign he was really sleeping.

He heard Treize enter the room, but didn't hear him lock the door behind him. When he felt his master pull away the blankets his eyes shot open and he growled, his teeth somewhat longer than normal. His pupils disappeared for a second, starting his transformation. He wasn't going to let Treize have his way with him. Not if he could prevent it. While changing into his lion shape the chains broke because of the size of Milliardo's wrists. He could easily slip out of the chains around his ankles without having to break them. He shot up and jumped off the bed, hissing, his tail thick and swirling behind him.

"Milliardo." said Treize nicely, though Milliardo heard an warning tone. The lion growled again, refusing to say anything.  
"Milliardo, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."tried Treize approaching the blond carefully. The blond didn't want his Master any nearer and bared his teeth. Still Treize kept approaching him.  
"I won't hurt you Milliardo."  
"You already did." said the blond eventually, backing a little, He didn't want to be in the mans range for the time being.  
"I will not punish you for what happened at Dermail. Please calm down and change back Milliardo." added Treize, hardly on an asking tone.  
"I don't believe you. Why would you pull the sheets away while I was chained down then?" spat Milliardo, adding a hiss.  
"I wanted to free you form the chains around your ankles. Did you really think that I was going to rape you?" asked the man  
Milliardo didn't answer the question. "What are you planning with me?" he asked instead.  
"In which case? Dermail? Nothing." said Treize while still trying to approach the lion slowly.  
"Promise?" asked Milliardo, suddenly sounding much more insecure.  
"Promise." repeated Treize.  
Milliardo gave a sigh of relieve.  
"But..." started Treize.  
Milliardos ears twitched again. " What?" he asked defensive.  
"You will not get away with disobeying me."  
"I was dead tired!" defended the blond.  
"I don't care." reacted Treize, a bit too fast, a bit too harsh. "Milliardo..." he added on a somewhat nicer tone. " You are and will stay **my** slave."  
"I know!" spat Milliardo. " I fell asleep before when you ordered me...You didn't do anything back then..." he tried to defend himself.  
"Back then you were already in my bed. You disobeyed me Milliardo, and you know how I handle that.  
"Just...leave me alone!" cried Milliardo. He slowly made his way to the door. Treize anticipated it and got between the blond and his destination. "You're not going anywhere unless I tell you."  
"Get out of my way." hissed the lion, jumping up to Treize, placing his paws on his shoulders and pushed him down. Unintentionally he pierced Treize's skin while doing so.

Treize cried out in pain, but still tried to stop Milliardo. He reached for the blonds' tail, holding it firmly. It paralysed the blond, making him lie down. His legs couldn't support him anymore.

Suddenly the door burst open and Nathan and Akira stormed in.

"Treize!" cried the butler, wanting to approach the man when he saw he was wounded, but Akira stopped him. " Let me." he said. He carefully approached Milliardo, who was glaring daggers.

ミリラード君、何があったか？"Milliardo-kun, nani ga atta ka?" asked Akira. (Milliardo, what happened?

何でもない。彼に言て下さい　「はなせ！」　私に聞いてないから。"Nandemonai. Kare ni iite kudasai, Hanase! Watashi ni kiitenai kara." answered Milliardo. (Nothing. Tell him to let go of me. He won't listen to me.)

彼が訳があるだろう？これはほんとうに君のせいじゃなかった？"Kare ga waku ga aru darou? Kore wa hontouni kimi no sei janakatta?" (He's got a reason, hasn't he? Is it really not your fault?)

もちろんだ！"Mochiron da!" (Of course not.)

ミリラード君！"Milliardo-kun!" said Akira. 君は奴隷です。トレーズに聞いかなければならない！あなたのせいじゃなくても！。。。

"Kimi wa dorei desu. Treize ni kiikanakerebanaranai! Anata no sei janakutemo!" (You're a slave. You've got to listen to Treize, even if it's not your fault!) 今には日本にあったら、　どうしましたか？"Ima ni wa nihon ni attara, doushimashitaka?" asked Akira. (If this were Japan, what would you have done?)

あなたに聞いて。。。と思う。。。多分 "Anata ni kiite...to omou...tabun..." (I would've listened to you...I think...probably.)

じゃ～　どうしてトレーズに聞くない？"Ja doushite Treize ni kikunai?" (Then why won't you listen to Treize?)

分からん。"Wakaran" (I don't know) answered the blond, falling silent. His ears relaxed and he lowered his head.

"You can let go mr. Treize." said Akira switching to English. "He won't move."

Treize carefully let go of the blonds tail, hissing when the movement made his wounds bleed some more.

Milliardo, who was regaining some of his strength curled himself up as much as he could, but leaned gently against Treize. "I'm sorry." he whispered, his tail curling around his Master's wrist.  
"Mr. Akira, could you call 911 please?" asked Nathan. " I'll try and stop the bleeding."  
"No. Wait!" said Treize softly. "No hospital." he said.  
Milliardo's ears twitched again, and he raised his head in surprise. "だが。。マースタ。。。"daga...maasuta" (but Master...) "I mean..." started Milliardo switching back to English. "You've got to get yourself treated Master!" said the blond concerned.

Treize smiled. " Personal Doctor...Nathan, call him." he said before he fainted.  
"Master!" cried Milliardo.

ミリラード君。大丈夫です。 "Milliardo-kun, daijoubu." (It'll be fine Milliardo)

ですが、どうして　病院へ行きたくない？ "Desuga...doushite byouin e ikitakunai?" (But, why doesn't he want to go to the hospital?)

あなたに。。。"anata ni." (Because of you...)

私。。。？どうゆいみ ？"watashi...douyu imi(Because of me...what do you mean?)

Akira switched to English so Nathan could understand his answer as well. "If he gets treated in the hospital he'll have to give a reason for the wounds. The wounds he has are not common. He can't lie. If he tells he was attacked by a lion, his slave nonetheless, you'll be euthanised."

Milliardo's eyes widened.

そんな！私はバカです！ "Sonna! Watashi wa baka desu!" (No way! I'm an idiot!) He scolded himself.

大丈夫です、ミリラード君。　医者が来ると。。。彼は強いから、心配しないで。。。"Daijoubudese, Milliardo-kun. Isha ga kuru to... Kare wa tsuyoikara, shinpaishinaide." (It'll be okay Millairdo. When the doctor comes... He's strong, so don't worry."

ですが。。。私。。。"Desuga...watashi..." (But...I...)

Meanwhile Nathan had called the private doctor of the Kushrenada's.

"The doctor will be here in twenty minutes. Mr. Akira, could you help me get Master Treize on a bed and clean his wounds?"  
"Of course. Milliardo-kun, perhaps it's better if you went to Trowa..."  
The blond nodded and silently left the room.

TBC

Sorry for the late update, I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately -:S-" Please review?

//yume


End file.
